Cat and Mouse
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: When Munkustrap, a respected Senior Sergeant, arrests Macavity, the leader of the Hidden Paws, its brilliant. But when investigations and attacks occur...Munkustrap is left playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse,and his friends are caught in crossfire
1. Family list

**Old Deuteronomy:**

Age: 73

Married to Grizabella,

Children: Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger

Lives out in the country, away from the city and its crime

**Grizabella:**

Age: 70

Married to Old Deuteronomy

Children: Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger

Travels around the world a lot, doesn't approve of Tugger's and Misto's relationship.

**Munkustrap:**

Age: 35

Parents: Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella

Siblings: Rum Tum Tugger

Divorced: Demeter

Children: Jemima

Senior Sergeant for the Police department, best friend is Coricopat.

**Coricopat:**

Age: 25

Siblings: Tantomile

Parents: Unknown

University student, studying psychology, best friend is Munkustrap.

**Tantomile:**

Age: 25

Siblings: Coricopat

Parents: Unknown

University student, studying biology, environmental science

Usually keeps to herself…except for when Admetus is around.

**Admetus:**

Age: 23

Parents: Jenny and Skimble

Siblings: Pouncival and Tumblebrutus…his cousins, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie live with Jenny.

Shares house with Plato, lives across the road from Jenny…has a crush on Tantomile.

**Plato:**

Age: 20

Parents: Jellylorum and Asparagus

Siblings: Etcetera and Electra

Lives with Admetus…has a thing for Victoria, who is his sisters' best friend.

**Mungojerrie:**

Age: 18

Parents: Dead

Siblings: Rumpleteazer

He and Teazer were orphaned when they were 12 and sent off to live with their Uncle Skimbleshanks.

**Rumpleteazer:**

Age: 18

Parents: Dead

Siblings: Mungojerrie

She and Jerrie live with their Uncle and their cousins. She and her brother are always getting into mischief.

**Alonzo:**

Age: 30

Parents: Unknown

Works with Munkustrap at Police department, dating Cassandra.

**Rum Tum Tugger:**

Age: 30

Parents: Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella

Siblings: Munkustrap

Dating: Mistoffelees

Works at the bar at a nightclub

**Mistoffelees:**

Age: 27

Parents: Bustopher Jones (much to his dismay)

Siblings: Victoria

Dating: Rum Tum Tugger

Works as a dance instructor at a nice dance studio

**Jennyanydots:**

Age: 57

Married: Skimbleshanks

Children: Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival…though Teazer and Jerrie live with them.

Works as a nurse at the local hospital with Jellylorum

**Skimbleshanks:**

Age: 59

Married: Jennyanydots

Children: Admetus, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival

Works at the railway, his niece and nephew have lived with him for six years

**Jellylorum:**

Age: 58

Parents: Gus

Married: Asparagus

Children: Plato, Electra and Etcetera

Works as a nurse at the local hospital with Jennyanydots

**Asparagus:**

Age: 60

Married: Jellylorum

Children: Plato, Electra and Etcetera

Works at the theatre, in charge of crews

**Gus:**

Age: 83

Children: Jellylorum

Is in charge of the Police station, is Munkustrap's and Alonzo's boss.

**Demeter:**

Age: 35

Parents: Unknown

Divorced: Munkustrap

Children: Jemima

Works at a local florists

**Jemima: **

Age: 15

Parents: Munkustrap and Demeter

Best friends: Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival

Smart, quiet and has a beautiful singing voice…is Munkustrap's baby girl

**Victoria: **

Age: 18

Parents: Bustopher Jones

Siblings: Mistoffelees

Best friends: Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, Tumble and Pounce

Is a great dancer, gets taught by Mistoffelees…has a thing for Plato.

**Electra:**

Age: 17

Parents: Jellylorum and Asparagus

Siblings: Etcetera and Plato

Best friends: Jemima, Victoria, Tumble and Pounce

Is quiet and is a bit of a bookworm

**Etcetera:**

Age: 16

Parents: Jellylorum and Asparagus

Siblings: Electra and Plato

Best friends: Jemima, Victoria, Tumble and Pounce

Is hyperactive, has the biggest crush on Tugger.

**Tumblebrutus:**

Age: 17

Parents: Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks

Siblings: Admetus and Pouncival

Best friends: Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera

Quiet, but fun…is amazing in acrobatics

**Pouncival:**

Age: 15

Parents: Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks

Siblings: Admetus and Tumblebrutus

Best friends: Jemima, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera

Loud, cheeky, gets up to a lot of mischief

**The bad guys:**

**Macavity:**

Age: 39

Parents: Unknown

Leader of the Hidden Paws, always wears a black suit,

His followers wear red suits.

Flirts with Bombalurina, his greatest enemy is Munkustrap…but he nurses some anger towards Coricopat.

**Bombalurina: **

Age: 33

Parents: Unknown

Macavity's girlfriend, likes to boss around Macavity's hench-cats.

**Gilbert:**

Age: 45

Siblings: Ghengis

Macavity's second in command, calls Coricopat 'kid'

Just thought I'd put this up as a 'Teazer' haha, get it?

*cough*, oh well…

This is the age list, family list and job list for all my characters for my new story…which I'll put up when I've finished with Obsessions can be deadly…

Hopefully I haven't forgotten anyone :S

Luv HGP!


	2. I quit!

Munkustrap glanced at Alonzo and made a small signal with his paw. Alonzo nodded, the gun in his paws rising up as Munkustrap slowly moved it the room. The back up moved behind Munkustrap. They were arresting the Hidden Paw, they had been waiting for this moment for months, and finally Senior Sergeant Munkustrap was arresting him. Munkustrap moved forward, Alonzo flanking his right side. Macavity, the Hidden Paw, had his back to the door as he leant over a desk. Munkustrap moved forward, slowly, silently. He paused a few feet away from Macavity.

"Paws up, Macavity," Munkustrap ordered. Macavity stiffened, slowly straightening up. He slowly raised his paws and turned around. Munkustrap kept his gun raised, pointed at Macavity. Macavity's silver eyes were cold as they stared at Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded to Alonzo, who passed his gun to another, it wasn't safe to have a gun anywhere near Macavity. Macavity sneered at Munkustrap as Alonzo walked over slowly, a pair of handcuffs hanging from one of his paws.

"Don't crease the suit," Macavity hissed at Alonzo as Alonzo grabbed his paws, forcing them behind his back. Munkustrap smiled triumphantly. Macavity was led from the room, Alonzo leading him. Macavity stopped by Munkustrap, looking oddly calm.

"You should have heeded my warning all those months ago, Munkustrap," Macavity told him smoothly. Munkustrap stiffened.

"Is that a threat, Macavity?" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity gave a smile.

"Not at all, Munkustrap…but this is, I will be out soon," Macavity told him before Alonzo shoved him towards some of the other police. Two other officers grabbed Macavity and pulled him out. Munkustrap holstered his gun and smoothed out his uniform, which had gotten slightly ruffled in a few tussles with Macavity's hench-cats in the floors below.

"Well done, Munk," Alonzo grinned, slapping the silver black-striped tabby on the back. Munkustrap grinned at the black and white patched Tom. Alonzo and Munkustrap both left the warehouse.

Munkustrap sighed as he got out of his car, walking towards his house.

"Hey, Munk!" Munkustrap turned and waved to Coricopat and his twin sister, Tantomile, who lived across the road.

"Hey, Cori…Tantomile!" Munkustrap called back, waving. They grinned and Tantomile headed inside, carrying bags of groceries. Munkustrap walked inside his house, sighing tiredly. He looked around the darkened house and dropped his car keys into the bowl beside the door. He walked into his room, unbuttoning his dark blue police shirt and shrugging it off.

"So, what happened to you today?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes as he grabbed a white short sleeved t-shirt and slipped it over his head.

"You know, when I said come over any time…knocking would be nice," Munkustrap answered.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Coricopat asked, leaning against the door and grinning.

"You're getting grease on my walls," Munkustrap pointed out as he walked past Cori.

"Oops, my bad," Cori laughed. Cori walked into the bathroom, washing the car grease off of his paws. Cori walked back into the lounge, where Munkustrap was sitting on his chair. Cori sat on the double seater, staring at Munkustrap. Cori adjusted the black short sleeve t-shirt he was wearing and looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap kicked off those annoying black leather shoes he was forced to wear for the department. Cori blinked.

"Well?" He questioned. Munkustrap stared wearily at the young Tom.

"We caught Macavity," Munkustrap answered. Cori's dark green eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked, shocked. Munkustrap smiled, nodding. Cori grinned.

"Awesome,"

"You don't need to worry about him any more, Cori," Munkustrap murmured, looking at him. Cori stiffened before giving a small nod, relaxing. They went silent.

Two weeks later, Munkustrap was called into the Constables office. Munkustrap walked in and stood in front of his desk. Gus looked up. Gus was old, he never went out into the field anymore. His daughter, her husband and kittens lived near Munkustrap, it was quite nice.

"You called, sir?" Munkustrap asked. Gus looked at him.

"Macavity's been released and you're suspended pending investigation," Gus said smoothly. Munkustrap's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Sir?" He yelped.

"There is evidence that you planted the evidence against Macavity," Gus said slowly.

"Sir, you know I'd never…!" Munkustrap cried out. Gus shook his head, tapping his desk.

"Gun and badge, Munkustrap," Gus told him, seeming uncaring. Munkustrap hissed, taking them out and slamming them on the desk. Munkustrap walked to the door, before turning back to glare at Gus, who didn't seem to care he was letting a dangerous lunatic back on the streets.

"You know what?" Munkustrap hissed. "Keep the damn things," And with that he stalked from the office, slamming the door behind him. He marched towards the stairs, ignoring the wide-eyed looks he was receiving.

"Whoa, whoa, Stripes, slow down!" Munkustrap stopped, only Alonzo called him 'Stripes'. Alonzo looked at him, his honey eyes worried.

"Stripes, man, what happened?" Alonzo asked, shocked.

"Macavity is being released and I'm under investigation," Munkustrap spat. Alonzo's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" He yelped. "But, man, why?"

"Because I apparently planted evidence," Munkustrap growled. Alonzo's eyes widened even more.

"But, Munku…it's you," Alonzo said slowly. "As if you'd plant evidence," Munkustrap looked at Alonzo.

"Apparently I did," Munkustrap mumbled. Alonzo sighed.

"And I quit," Munkustrap added. Alonzo's honey eyes widened in shock.

"But…whoa," Alonzo muttered. Munkustrap nodded.

"See you later, Lonz," Munkustrap sighed before quickly walking down the stairs and out the building. Alonzo watched, shocked. The best Sergeant this police department had ever had…had just walked out of the building.

Munkustrap sighed as he drove home. He was infuriated that Gus would even believe he'd plant evidence…and that he'd just release Macavity like that. Munkustrap turned left instead of right, he wanted to make a stop before going home. He pulled up out front of a certain house and got out, walking up the path and knocking on the door to the nice family home. The door opened. A black and gold queen, wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt opened the door.

"Oh, Munkustrap," Demeter said, surprised. Munkustrap looked at his ex-wife, they were still on good terms, and were still good friends, the separation had been mutual…it had been for the best, Munkustrap's job was a little dangerous and worked at strange hours.

"I quit," Munkustrap whispered. Demeter's green eyes widened and she took his paw, pulling him inside. She pushed him down onto the sofa and sat beside him.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"We arrested Macavity," Munkustrap sighed.

"Well done!" Demeter grinned.

"But he's being released."

"What?"

"They said I planted evidence…and I'm under investigation for it…so I quit," Munkustrap murmured. Demeter grabbed his paw.

"Munk, I'm so sorry…but that was so stupid," Demeter spat. "I mean, it's you…who in their right mind would think you planted evidence!" Munkustrap looked at her, humour sparkling in his blue eyes at her fury.

"You're as straight as ruler, Munk, there's no way you'd do that!" Munkustrap chuckled, patting Demeter's knee.

"Thank you, Deme," He laughed. "How's Jemima?" He asked, curious about his fourteen year old daughter.

"She's doing fine, Munkustrap…quite the respectable young lady," Demeter smiled. "Her singing is coming along nicely, her voice is beautiful," Munkustrap smiled.

"Her and Victoria are becoming good friends…she has a lot of friends though, but a small group of good friends," Demeter sighed, and looked at Munkustrap, who was smiling.

"How are Tugger and Mistoffelees going?" Munkustrap looked at Demeter, a little surprised. Demeter never had much time for Tugger.

"They're doing great…they, uh, just brought new furniture for their apartment," Munkustrap said. Demeter laughed.

"Ah, another step in the relationship, buying furniture together," She laughed. Munkustrap smiled. He was quite happy for Tugger's and Misto's relationship…Tugger's and Munkustrap's mother, Grizabella wasn't so thrilled, but their father Deuteronomy was as pleased as anything, just to see his son happy.

"Have you heard from your parents?" Demeter asked. Munkustrap gave a small shake of his head.

"Mum's somewhere around the world," Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head. "And you know Dad…he won't contact anyone unless it's their birthday or it's important,"

"Solitude," Demeter murmured,

"It's why he lives in the country," Munkustrap told her. Demeter nodded, sighing. Munkustrap left soon after. He rolled his eyes as he pulled up out the front of his house. A familiar car was in the driveway, it was a nice, sleek black one…and Cori's eyes were fixed firmly on it from where he was standing on his lawn across the road. Munkustrap turned off the engine to his car and got out.

"Tugger, Misto," Munkustrap greeted as he opened his front door. They followed him inside. Tugger went to the kitchen straight away. Misto smiled at Munkustrap. Misto, a small, slim, Tux, was wearing his normal outfit; A loose white shirt, a pair of close fitting black jeans and a pair of black jazz shoes. He was a dance instructor at the local studio. Misto and Munkustrap sat down on the couches.

"How have you been, Misto?" Munkustrap asked. Misto smiled.

"I've been great, Munk, how about you?" Misto asked. Munkustrap stiffened. Misto's emerald green eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong, Munk?"

"I quit," Munkustrap answered.

"Whoa, did I hear right?" Tugger asked as he walked in, carrying a beer. Munkustrap glanced at Tugger and looked away. Okay, Tugger's outfit was close to embarrassing. Tight, black skinny jeans, that basically clung to his long legs, a tight white shirt, which was cut so his large mane could stick out, a black leather jacket, black converses and black leather gloves. The jeans revealed just a bit _too_ much for Munkustrap.

"Yeah, I quit," Munkustrap told him. Tugger sat beside Misto, draping his arm over Misto's shoulders.

"Seriously…why?" Tugger asked.

"Because we arrested Macavity," Munkustrap watched as Misto and Tugger exchanged grins. "But he got released and I'm under investigation because they say I planted evidence," The grins disappeared.

"What?" Misto asked. Munkustrap repeated what he just said.

"T-That's stupid!" Tugger spluttered. Munkustrap gave a nod, leaning back and sighing. Tugger and Misto left a little while later.

A few weeks later, Munkustrap was still struggling to get used to the idea of not working. The weather had gotten warm, everyone was out in their shorts and short sleeve shirts and dresses. Munkustrap sighed as he tidied up his small house for the eighteenth time. Munkustrap looked around his house. The lounge was straight to the right as soon as you came through the door, his bedroom was to the right as soon as you came through the door. A little further down was the study and the kitchen, which had the dining room and another lounge connected to it. Just before the kitchen was a small hallway, on one end was the bathroom and on the other end was Jemima's bedroom, which was frequently used as a guest bedroom. The laundry was just off the kitchen. Munkustrap sighed and headed outside. He paused on the doorstep when he heard muffled yelling. Munkustrap chuckled and walked across the road, towards Cori. All he could see was a calico tail, frantically swaying. Munkustrap shook his head as he lifted the bonnet, freeing the partly trapped Coricopat. Coricopat fell back, falling onto his butt on the driveway. Cori shook his head, sneezing out the dust. Munkustrap leaned against the car, which he recognized as Jenny's.

"What happened to you?" Munkustrap laughed.

"Jenny's car tried to eat me," Cori muttered bitterly. Munkustrap grinned as Cori got to his feet, shaking off the dust. Cori looked at himself, shaking his head. He was covered in grease. Cori fixed up the bar that kept the bonnet up and looked back at the engine. Munkustrap smiled, leaning against the side of the car. Fixing cars was one of Cori's hobbies, it amazed and confused some people…since Cori was a Uni student studying psychology but yet he understood everything about cars.

"Hey, Munk, could you turn it over?" Cori asked, looking up at him. Munkustrap reached in the car window and turned the keys. The engine rattled before bursting into life. Cori grinned and pulled away from engine.

"Thanks, Munk," Cori sighed as Munkustrap turned the engine back off.

"I've got to tell Jenny that her car is fixed," Cori said before he quickly walked to Jenny's. Munkustrap watched him go. Munkustrap sighed and looked back at Jenny's car, which still had its bonnet open. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed and he walked around the car, taking the metal bar that held it open. Munkustrap slowly closed the bonnet, holding the rod in his paws. Munkustrap looked at the metal rod and his eyes widened. There was a weird chip on the side…it looked new, but it looked like it had been purposefully inflicted. Munkustrap raised his head and looked at Cori, who was chatting with Skimble, before looking at the bar. Everyone in the court knew that Cori was the one to go to with car troubles…but who else knew that?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

I thought I'd put the first chapter up a day earlier than I had planned…

It's not like any of my other fics, but I'm still quite happy with it…it has a fair bit of Coricopat angst booked…and Munkustrap angst, of course.

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Letters

Munkustrap drove around the town the next day, he had gotten bored…Cori was at Uni, the others were at work…so he decided to go see Misto, who would be teaching at this time. He pulled up at the front of the dance studio that Misto taught at, it was a pretty good place…it had a good reputation for the dancers going somewhere in life. Munkustrap got out of his car and froze. A Tom stood on the other side of the street, leaning against a wall…his dark red suit sticking out amongst the crowd of toms and queens walking along the street. A truck drove past, blocking Munkustrap's view…when it passed, the Tom was no longer there. Munkustrap shook his head and pushed it aside as he went to see Misto. Munkustrap pushed open the door quietly, watching as Misto showed his students the movements they were meant to be doing. Misto walked around, nodding as his eyes focused on the dancers. Misto's eyes suddenly caught sight of Munkustrap. Misto clapped his paws once and his dancers all but collapsed.

"Have a break," Misto grinned. He walked over to Munkustrap. They both leaned against a bar, and looked at Misto's dancers as they stood off to the side, drinking and chatting to each other.

"How are you settling into normal life?" Misto asked, smiling. Munkustrap gave a nod.

"Alright," He murmured. Misto nodded, looking back to his dancers. Misto and Munkustrap chatted for a few minutes longer and Munkustrap turned to leave.

"Tell Jemima to come back," Misto called after him as he gathered his dancers back. "I miss having her in my classes," Munkustrap grinned, waving at Misto.

"Will do, Mist," Munkustrap called back before he went back to his car. Munkustrap looked around once more, looking for a Tom with a dark red suit. No one was there. Munkustrap shrugged and got back into his car, driving home.

A few nights later, Munkustrap was startled as a loud thump echoed through his house. He wearily got up and cautiously walked to the door, opening it. A brick lay on his doorstep. Munkustrap picked it up, eyeing it.

"Wow, whoever through that has a really bad shot," Munkustrap jumped.

"Admetus!" He hissed. Admetus stood at the bottom of the steps, wearing only his pyjama pants, grinning tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you out here?"

"Was getting a drink, heard a loud thump," Admetus yawned. "Came to investigate," Munkustrap nodded, Admetus stared tiredly at the brick.

"Whoever threw it has a really bad aim," Admetus chuckled tiredly. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Your bedroom window is about a metre away from the door…it's not so hard to miss either," Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"And you know that how?" Munkustrap asked. Admetus looked sheepish.

"Well, you remember around five years ago when your window was broken?" Admetus asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Well, sorry," Admetus said sheepishly. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Ah well," Munkustrap murmured. Admetus looked at the brick once more and shook his head.

"Night, Munk," Admetus yawned before heading off.

"Night, Addie," Munkustrap murmured, looking back at the brick before walking back inside. He placed the brick in his wardrobe before collapsing back into bed.

Two mornings later, Munkustrap went to his mailbox; he pulled out a few letters and sifted through them.

"Bill, bill, bill…" Munkustrap muttered under his breath. He came to the last letter and paused.

_Senior Sergeant Munkustrap_

Munkustrap stared at the letter, his name was written in blood red ink on the envelope. Munkustrap walked back inside and into the kitchen, still staring at the envelope. He chucked the bills onto the bench and leaned against it, opening the envelope. His eyes widened. The letter was made from cut out letters from magazines.

_WaTcH yOuR BaCk_

Munkustrap froze, his heart racing. That was a threat…but was it from Macavity, or someone different? There was no signature or anything. Munkustrap shook his head and walked into his bedroom, slipping the letter into the draw on his bedside table. He let it slip from his mind as he continued on his day.

Three weeks later, Munkustrap was talking to Skimble and Jenny when his mobile phone suddenly began ringing.

"Hello?" Munkustrap asked. There was some weird noise on the other end, ragged breathing. Munkustrap checked the caller I.D, it was his dad.

"Dad, Dad, are you there?" Munkustrap asked, beginning to grow worried.

"M-Munkustrap," Munkustrap barely heard the faint rasp…but he did hear it.

"Dad!" Munkustrap cried out. Skimble and Jenny watched him worriedly. "Dad, talk to me!"

"B-Be c-careful!" Munkustrap cried out and dropped his phone as the sound of a loud explosion suddenly sounded through his phone. Munkustrap hurriedly picked up his phone again…the dial tone rang out. Munkustrap's paws began to shake. Jenny and Skimble quickly took his paws, asking what was wrong.

"S-Something's happened to Dad," Munkustrap whispered. Jenny and Skimble kept talking to him, trying to comfort and calm him when Munkustrap's phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" Munkustrap whispered.

"Is this Munkustrap?" A voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm your dad's neighbour…you better come down here," The voice continued.

"W-Why?" Munkustrap stammered.

"There was an explosion on your dad's property…he didn't make it," Munkustrap collapsed to his knees, his breathing rapid. Jenny and Skimble wrapped their arms around him.

"Munk, Munk, what's happened?" Jenny asked.

"I gotta go see Dad…his house exploded, he didn't make it," Munkustrap whispered before he began sobbing. Skimble unwrapped his arms from Munkustrap.

"I'll go call Tugger," Skimble murmured. Cori and Tantomile arrived home and Cori ran across the road when he saw Jenny and Munkustrap kneeling on the curb, Munkustrap was sobbing.

"What's happened?" Cori gasped. Jenny explained what happened. She had just finished telling him when Misto and Tugger pulled up. Tugger leapt out of the car, running to Munkustrap. Munkustrap stood up and hugged Tugger tightly.

"I'm going to go see what's happened," Munkustrap hiccupped. Tugger nodded.

"I'm going to come too," Tugger mumbled.

"I'll come with you both…just to make sure you're okay," Cori told them. Misto stared sadly at the three of them.

They left soon after…two hours later they pulled up at Deuteronomy's property. The house was completely destroyed and the fire-fighters were still trying to put out the last of the flames. Tugger stared wide-eyed at the destruction. Munkustrap walked forward, shocked. A police officer ran up to him, trying to stop him.

"I-It's our dad's house," Munkustrap stuttered. The tall, rusty coloured Tom, police officer looked at Munkustrap sadly.

"H-He didn't make it, I'm sorry," The officer said. Munkustrap spun around when he heard a howl of anguish. Tugger had collapsed to his knees, crying loudly. Cori was trying to comfort him. Munkustrap stumbled back to his brother, collapsing beside him and hugging him tightly. Their dad was dead.

"You probably don't want to hear this…" The officer said heavily, walking back to Munkustrap, Tugger and Cori. They all looked at him, two of three sets of eyes tear stained.

"But it's my duty to tell you," Munkustrap had to suppress a growl, he knew what their duty was.

"This was no accident," The officer said. Munkustrap's, Tugger's and Cori's eyes all widened. "Your dad was…we're pretty sure, murdered," Tugger wailed and buried his head in Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap rubbed the back of Tugger's leather jacket, feeling Tugger heaving. The officer nodded and left.

The funeral was a few days later, they had managed to retrieve Deuteronomy's body. Tugger, Munkustrap, Cori, Tantomile, Mistoffelees, Demeter, Jenny, Skimble, Jelly, Asparagus, Alonzo, Jemima, Tumble, Admetus, Plato, Pounce, Electra and Etcetera were all there, Grizabella wasn't going to come back. Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto all stood side by side. Munkustrap was dressed in a black suit, tears falling down his cheeks. Tugger was wearing black suit pants, black leather shoes and a black dress shirt, large black sunglasses covering his bloodshot and tearstained brown eyes. Misto was standing beside Tugger, holding his paw tightly; he was wearing black suit pants, a white dress shirt, black tie and black leather shoes. Jemima was hanging from Demeter's paw. Jemima was wearing a black and white dress with white buckle up sandals; Demeter was wearing a long black dress, a black rose tucked behind her ear.

The funeral ended and they all went home. Tugger, Misto and Cori went back to Munkustrap's place, all sitting down and having a beer, except for Cori. Munkustrap slumped on the couch. Misto had Tugger's paw tightly clasped in his own. Cori was adjusting the black dress shirt he was wearing.

"Who would have done that to Dad?" Munkustrap whispered, putting his head in his paws.

"Dad did nothing to hurt anyone," Tugger mumbled, before pressing his face against Misto's shoulder. Misto rubbed the side of Tugger's face with his free paw.

"The good die…the bad ones live long," Cori murmured sadly. He had met Deuteronomy a little while after the incident, which made he and Munkustrap close friends. Deuteronomy was nice; he was grateful and friendly towards Cori. He was interested in how Cori was going in University and such. He was a nice Tom. Tugger and Misto left some time later, Tugger sobbing as Misto supported him out the door. Cori stayed with Munkustrap for a while, just making sure he was okay. The others came past, offering their condolences and support to Munkustrap before they left again. Cori left later that night, patting Munkustrap on the shoulder.

"You know where I am if you need me," Cori murmured to him.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap mumbled, staring at the beer bottle in his paws. Cori sighed and left. Munkustrap went to bed a little while later, lying on top of the covers in the clothes he went to the funeral in. Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe someone had killed his dad…it was Deuteronomy, one of the kindest and gentlest Toms out there. Munkustrap finally fell asleep as exhaustion claimed the tired Tom.

The next day, Munkustrap got up and got changed out of the suit he had worn to his father's funeral before walking to the front door. Munkustrap opened his front door, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stepped out and paused, looking down. He shifted his foot back and saw he had stepped on an envelope. He bent down and picked it up.

_Ex- Senior Sergeant Munkustrap_

Munkustrap frowned at the blood red ink, he frowned at the ex in front of his old title. He walked back inside, opening the envelope and pulled the letter out, unfolding it. His heart almost stopped when he read the cut out letters.

_He WaS the FiRst but Not the LaSt_

Munkustrap managed to breathe again. Who was doing this to him?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Second chapter! Yayyy!

Ohhh, I saw Harry Potter today, it is so awesome! One part is hilarious and a couple of parts brought me to tears…so if you haven't seen it yet, be careful, it will make you cry…oh, but me and the two girls I went with kinda cracked up when some guy tripped down a stair and the popcorn went flying, he wasn't hurt though…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Warnings

The months went by and Munkustrap received no more weird letters. He had accepted that his father was dead but it still pained him some times.

Alonzo was sitting at his desk, feet up on it as he leaned back. He startled as he watched Macavity, _Macavity!_ Walk into the bull-pen before walking into Gus's office and closing the door. Alonzo watched them talk, no one else seemed surprised that the 'Hidden Paw' was in Gus's office, talking calmly to him. Macavity shook paws with Gus. Alonzo's eyes narrowed as he watched something green pass between the red and the brown paws. Macavity walked out of the office, pausing and fixing up his designer black suit, his silver eyes landing on Alonzo. He grinned at Alonzo before walking from the office. Alonzo hesitated before jumping up and following after him. Macavity was waiting for him in the stairwell.

"Well, well, Alonzo, isn't it?" Macavity asked. Alonzo hissed. Macavity stared at the black and white patched Tom with interest.

"Where's your pal Munkustrap?" Macavity asked. Alonzo snarled. Macavity tilted his head.

"He didn't quit, did he?" Macavity questioned.

"Of course he did, because you paid Gus off!" Alonzo couldn't help but snap. Macavity's silver eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Alonzo, their noses almost touching.

"You tell anyone anything, and Cassandra will pay for it," Macavity hissed threateningly. Alonzo blinked, shocked. Macavity smiled smugly and went to walk away.

"Why'd you kill Deuteronomy?" Alonzo called after him.

"Who?" Macavity asked innocently.

"You know damn well who he was!" Alonzo hissed. Macavity shook his head.

"I had nothing to do with that death," Macavity answered before stalking away. Alonzo watched after him, feeling torn. Did he tell Munkustrap and risk Cassandra's safety? Or did he keep it to himself and see how things played out? Alonzo shook his head and headed back to his desk. He'd let things play out for now.

Two weeks later, Munkustrap walked down the court, he was going to visit Skimble. Cori was out, working on his car once more. Munkustrap heard a shrub shuffle and he quickly walked around. Rumpleteazer was hiding behind the shrub, spying on Cori.

"Teazer, what are you doing?" Munkustrap questioned. Teazer gave a squeal, grabbed Munkustrap's paw and pulled him down. Munkustrap sat beside her, hiding behind the shrub with her.

"What are you doing?" Munkustrap asked again. Teazer looked embarrassed as she peered back out at Cori.

"Don't laugh," She told him. Munkustrap nodded.

"Oi kinda loike Cori," Teazer mumbled, embarrassed. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" Munkustrap asked. Teazer lowered her head in embarrassment. Munkustrap placed his paw on her back. She looked at him.

"Teazer, it's not wrong for you to like Cori," He told her softly. Teazer grinned at him, her smile lighting up her face. Munkustrap smiled and nudged her chin with his paw.

"There, it's better when you're smiling, Teazer," He told her. Teazer smiled and leapt up.

"Thanks, Munk!" Teazer called before she ran off to talk to Cori. Munkustrap stood up, wiping his jeans down. Teazer was wearing shorts and a short sleeve shirt, she was a bit of a tom-boy, but she was smiling as she talked to Cori, who had stopped working on his car to talk to her. Munkustrap continued on to talk to Skimbleshanks.

Two days later, the weather had gotten a lot warmer. Munkustrap was talking to Plato and Skimbleshanks as Tumble, Pounce, Electra and Etcetera, Teazer and Jerrie ran around, throwing water balloons at each other. Skimble suddenly went quiet, his eyes fixed on Cori.

"What is that lad planning?" Skimble muttered. Munkustrap and Plato looked towards Cori. Cori was washing Tantomile's car, but he had stopped and was staring at Tantomile and Admetus, who were talking to each other, well, flirting would be a more accurate term.

"He's just looking," Plato answered, looking at Skimble. Skimble stared at Plato.

"Nah, he's plannin' somethin'," Skimble answered in his Scottish accent.

"How do you know?" Munkustrap asked, looking at Skimble. Skimble grinned, still staring at Cori.

"I've raised Jerrie and Teazer for six years," Skimble laughed. Munkustrap whipped his head around when he heard two enraged yells. He looked around and saw Cori bolting towards him. He looked towards Tantomile and Admetus and saw they were both soaking wet. Cori hid behind Munkustrap.

"That seemed like a good idea at the time," Cori mumbled. Munkustrap laughed, watching as Admetus marched towards them.

"Oh, Cori!" Admetus sang, though he managed to make it sound threatening. Cori darted out from behind Munkustrap as Admetus lunged for him. Cori was chased around the court as Admetus chased him, dripping wet.

"Tantomile, cover yourself up!" Jenny cried out suddenly, sounding outraged. Munkustrap looked back to Tantomile and looked away, blushing suddenly. He hadn't noticed that Tantomile had been wearing a white shirt and when Cori had squirted her and Admetus with the hose, it had made her shirt go see through. Admetus suddenly paused, looking at Tantomile, his blue eyes wide. Tantomile noticed what most of the guys were staring at it and squealed, covering herself up and running inside.

"Tanto!" Admetus cried out, running after her. Cori walked back to Munkustrap, panting. Skimble shook his head, sighing. Plato was howling with laughter.

"Cori, you are awesome!" Plato laughed. Cori rubbed the back of his head nervously; he knew Tantomile would get him back for that.

Three weeks later and it was the school holidays, and it was also Tumblebrutus's birthday. They had a street party and Jenny forced those ridiculous party hats on them all. Jemima was running around with Tumble, Pounce, Electra, Etcetera and Victoria. Demeter was chatting to Tantomile, Jenny and Jelly. Munkustrap laughed when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer leapt out of nowhere, shooting silly string at poor Tumblebrutus and covering him in it. Cori leaned on the fence beside Munkustrap, a can of cola in his paws. Cori never drank alcohol, Munkustrap had offered him a beer a few times but Cori declined, shuddering, he couldn't stand it…but he would never tell Munkustrap why. Cori adjusted the party hat so it was partly on one side before he reached over and adjusted Munkustrap's, so it kind looked like he was a unicorn. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap muttered.

"Dad!" Jemima squealed, running up and throwing her arms around Munkustrap's waist.

"Hey, Jemmy," Munkustrap laughed. Jemima squealed in delight as she hid behind Munkustrap as Pouncival tried to get her. Tumble tackled Pounce. Jemima came out from behind Munkustrap.

"Mum said that I'm staying with you this week," Jemima said. Munkustrap nodded, smiling. Jemima smiled, grinning. She hugged him again.

"Thanks, Dad!" She laughed before running off. Munkustrap sighed and rested back against the fence. Cori smiled.

"Oi!" Plato yelled as each of the younger ones got him with a water balloon each, leaving him drenched. Plato chased after them, Admetus joined in. Munkustrap laughed and went back to talking to Cori.

A week later, Munkustrap went to pick up Jemima from the shopping centre where she had been hanging out with Victoria, Electra and Etcetera. She was waiting out the front, looking confused. Munkustrap pulled up and she climbed into the car, handing him an envelope.

"Some queen asked me to give this to you," Jemima said, confused. Munkustrap frowned, opening the envelope.

_I'm NoT DoNe WiTh YoU YeT_

_You'll FiNd out my PlAn this week!_

Munkustrap started up the car. Jemima stared at him, he hadn't said a word.

"Dad?" Jemima asked.

"I'm taking you back to your mother's," Munkustrap told her. Jemima stared at him, shocked.

"B-But I was meant to stay with you!" She cried out. Munkustrap looked at her briefly before focusing his attention back on the road.

"D-Don't you want me?" Jemima whispered as he pulled up in front of Demeter's house. Munkustrap turned off the engine and looked at her.

"Of course I do, sweetie…it's just something's happened…and I don't want you to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt!" He told her, reaching over and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. They both got out of the car and Munkustrap took Jemima's small paw in his own as he walked her up the path to Demeter's home. He knocked on the door and a flustered Demeter opened the door.

"Munk?" She asked, shocked. She saw Jemima and Munkustrap gave her a gentle push inside. Jemima walked sadly back to her room.

"W-What?" Demeter questioned, shocked.

"I can't take her this week," Munkustrap told her quickly but quietly. Demeter blinked.

"B-But why?" She asked. Munkustrap handed her the letter. Demeter read over it, her brown eyes widening.

"A-Are you going to be okay?" She asked him. Munkustrap nodded.

"I just didn't want Jemima mixed up in this mess," Munkustrap murmured.

"Deme, Deme, where are you?" Munkustrap's ears pricked at the familiar voice. Victor, a tall, slim gray Tom that used to work with Munkustrap walked into his line of sight and froze.

"O-Oh, Munkustrap," Victor said, shocked, pushing his glasses nervously back up his nose.

"Hi, Victor," Munkustrap said. Victor worked reception at the Police Station, Munkustrap didn't mind that he and Demeter were together, Victor was a nice tom, he'd look after Demeter and Jemima.

"I have to go," Munkustrap murmured. "Tell Jemmy I'm really sorry," Demeter nodded. Munkustrap walked down the path back towards his car.

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap, wait!" Munkustrap turned and looked back at Victor as Victor ran towards him. Victor stopped in front of him.

"Look, Munk, I'm sorry I should have told you about me and Demeter…" Victor tried to say. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Demeter and I are divorced, Victor," Munkustrap told him. "It doesn't bother me that you and her are dating," Victor blinked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"If it was any other Tom, I might have been concerned," Munkustrap smiled at him, "I know you'll look after Demeter and Jemima, you are a smart, kind and gentle Tom, you'll do fine," Victor gave a small smile.

"Watch them closely, okay?" Munkustrap asked. Victor nodded. Munkustrap went to walk back to his car when Victor stopped him again.

"Munk, are you alright?" Victor asked him worriedly. Munkustrap put a fake smile on.

"I'm fine, Victor, just fine," Munkustrap smiled and walked to his car, got into it and drove home, the letter weighting in his pocket. He got home and slipped it into the top drawer with the other letters.

Munkustrap sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the desk before looking towards his wardrobe, which had the brick sitting on the bottom of it. He put his head in his paws and sighed. Something was going to happen this week, he didn't know what but it unnerved him. A brick thrown at his door, a letter, his dad killed, another letter and then Jemima had delivered him another letter. Munkustrap shook his head and sighed.

Macavity was in his dimly-lit office, bent over his desk. He was sifting through a pile of photos, looking at each one closely before dropping it on the desk. He leaned back, looking at one photo he held in his paws. He examined it with interest.

"Boss, they're ready," Macavity looked up, nodding at his second, Gilbert, who stood in the doorway. Macavity stood up, letting the photo drop onto the top of the pile before he stalked from the room, closing the door behind him. On the expensive wooden desk was a pile of photos and they all had one thing in common…Munkustrap. There were several with Munkustrap and his younger brother Tugger, and Tugger's boyfriend, Mistoffelees. There were a few of Demeter and Jemima, some separate shots of Jemima at school, but the one of the top of the pile, the one that Macavity had been so interested in, was a picture from Tumblebrutus's birthday party. It was of Munkustrap and Coricopat, both of them were laughing. Cori's party hat slanted on one side and Munkustrap wearing his like a unicorn. It was a close up of the both of them. Around the desk, most of the photos had been of Coricopat and Munkustrap, and a lot of Coricopat alone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Uh-oh…Cori angst begins next chapter…and with Cori angst comes Munkustrap angst so… hehehe

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Attacks and taken

A few days after Munkustrap had received that letter that had been delivered to Jemima. He was reading the paper when he suddenly heard a squeal of tyres, a thump, a scream of pain and just a scream. He quickly jumped up and raced from his house and onto the street. A black car was taking off down the court. Munkustrap didn't focus on that, he was focused on small Pouncival, who was lying in the middle of the road. Teazer and Jerrie were kneeling beside him, Teazer was sobbing. Munkustrap fell to his knees beside Pouncival. The small Tom was whimpering, his left leg at a strange angle.

"Pounce," Munkustrap murmured, gently stroking his head. "Pouncival, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes," Pounce stammered weakly. Munkustrap looked up and saw Cori and Tantomile running towards him.

"Call an ambulance!" Munkustrap yelled at them. Tantomile ran back inside as the rest of the court ran outside. Jenny and Jelly fell to their knees beside Pouncival and began trying to treat his wounds.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked Jerrie and Teazer.

"W-We were playin', when suddenly that black car came outta nowhere and sped towards Pounce," Jerrie stuttered.

"It swerved ta 'it 'im, Munk!" Teazer cried. "Pounce tried to get outta da way, but the car swerved towards 'im!" Munkustrap looked up as the ambulance finally arrived, they carted Pouncival into the back and sped off. The next day, Pouncival came back home, supporting a broken leg and bruised ribs. He hobbled from the car and into his house on crutches as Munkustrap watched from his doorstep. Two days later, he, Skimbleshanks, Plato and Admetus were sitting in his lounge room, talking.

"How's Pouncival?" Munkustrap asked.

"He's doin' alright," Skimble answered, sighing. "He's annoyed he can't go swimmin' though, the heats killing him," Munkustrap paused when he heard two knocks before the door opened. Munkustrap peered over the back of the couch, watching Coricopat walk in.

"Since when do you knock?" Munkustrap asked.

"Since you told me it would be nice if I knocked," Cori grinned before he headed into the kitchen, grabbing a can of lemonade, which Munkustrap pretty much brought for him. Cori walked back into the lounge and sat beside Munkustrap. Skimble, Plato and Admetus all rose to their feet.

"Don't leave because I'm here," Cori said, shocked. The three grinned.

"Nah, we have to go…Jenny wants us on time for dinner," Skimble said. Admetus rolled his eyes.

"Mums, seriously," He laughed before he, Skimble and Plato left. Munkustrap saw them out and sat back down beside Cori. Cori set his drink down on a coaster on the table and put his feet up beside it, once again he was bare-foot. Munkustrap put his feet up as well, sighing and leaning back.

"You alright, Munk?" Cori asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," They both looked back at the T.V which was playing the Wizard of Oz.

"You like this movie?" Cori questioned. Munkustrap shrugged.

"It was Jemima's favourite…kind of grew on me," Munkustrap answered. Cori smiled.

"I like it…Tantomile can't stand it though, the Wicked Witch of the West scares her, still scares her today actually," Cori laughed. They went silent as they watched the movie. The sound of Munkustrap's cell phone buzzing interrupted the silence. Munkustrap pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hey, Tugger," Munkustrap said cheerfully before he listened to Tugger and he went pale.

"Is he okay?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"Whoa, Tugger, calm down!" Cori looked at Munkustrap, confused.

"I'll be there soon, okay, I'm leaving now," Munkustrap sighed. "Just lock the doors, be careful, and make sure Misto's wounds are treated," Cori's eyes widened. Munkustrap snapped his phone shut and stood up.

"What's happened?" Cori asked worriedly.

"Misto was attacked in his dance studio by a group of Toms," Munkustrap answered, as he hunted for his keys.

"Bast, is he okay?" Cori asked.

"He's a bit shaken up, and a little scratched and bruised, but he's okay," Munkustrap said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cori asked worriedly. Munkustrap shook his head as he walked towards the door.

"You can stay here for as long as you want, but if you leave don't forget to lock up," Munkustrap said before he left, shutting the door behind him. Cori sighed and leaned back. He'd wait for Munkustrap to come back.

Munkustrap pulled up out the front of Misto's dance studio and leapt from his car, quickly racing up the stairs until he reached the door of the dance studio. He tried the door handle, but it was locked. He hammered on the door.

"Tugger, Misto?" Munkustrap called out. "It's Munkustrap, open up!" The door unlocked and slowly opened. Tugger stood in the doorway.

"He's sitting down," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap followed Tugger into the studio. Misto was sitting down, holding an icepack on his head, behind his right ear. His white face was scratched, partly swollen and was beginning to bruise. Misto offered a weak smile in Munkustrap's direction. Munkustrap sat beside Misto.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"I was cleaning up from my last class when I heard someone come in…I looked around and saw a group of five Toms, wearing dark red suits," Munkustrap's eyes widened. "One of them had a knife and he walked up to me…he said that if I screamed or yelled for help that he'd cut my throat," Tugger growled and wrapped his arm around Misto's waist.

"Two of them walked up to me and started shoving me around before they started to kick and punch me," Misto shivered. "But after a while they stopped when the Tom with the knife told them that that was their time done and then they left and I called Tugger," Munkustrap's eyes narrowed.

"That that was their time done?" Munkustrap murmured. Misto looked at him.

"Yeah," Munkustrap frowned. Why would they say that?

Cori leaned back on the couch, his feet resting near his drink. His eyes were focused on the T.V screen which was still playing the Wizard of Oz, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was worried about Misto, he hoped the small Tux would be okay…and then there was Munkustrap and Tugger, they had both lost their father recently, and now Tugger's boyfriend had been attacked. Something just wasn't adding up. Coricopat suddenly startled when something was pressed against his nose and mouth. It was a funny smelling rag.

'_Chloroform!' _Cori kicked out, trying to break loose as he held his breath. He tried to claw at the arms that held the rag against his face. He kicked out, sending the table and his drink flying. Cori struggled so much he managed to flip the couch over backwards. Cori found himself free of the rag and quickly tried to scramble away. He froze when he saw eight other Toms, all wearing dark red suits, in the room, all staring at him. Cori leapt away as one of them lunged at him. He ran around one of the couches which were still standing and waited. The cats slowly made their way around the couch and Cori tried to leap over it, trying to get away. One of the cats caught him and forced him to his knees. They sat on the back of his legs, wrapping a strong arm around his thin chest, another cat grabbed his arms and held them. The cat, who was the same one who was holding Cori's chest, pulled Cori's head back, so it was resting on his shoulder, so he couldn't break free. Cori tried to struggle but couldn't move. The rag was pressed against his nose and mouth again. Cori tried to hold his breath.

"Just breathe and get it over and done with," The cat holding him hissed in his ear. Cori couldn't hold his breath anymore and gasped for air, inhaling the chloroform. Cori's eyes slowly rolled back and he went limp. Gilbert, the cat sitting on Cori's legs, slowly lowered him to the floor. Gilbert stood up, stretching, and looking around the room. It was a mess.

"Damn, the kid's a fighter," Gilbert muttered. "Wonder why the boss wants the kid," Gilbert looked back at Cori, who was lying on his stomach on the floor. Another of Macavity's hench-cats grabbed Cori's arms, forcing them behind his back and tying them together with zip-ties.

"Wait," Gilbert said, when he spotted a sky blue braided band around Cori's wrist. Gilbert slipped the braided band off.

"Mac wants us to leave something behind for Munkustrap," Gilbert said, setting the band on top of a sealed and addressed envelope on a side table, under the lamp light. Gilbert looked back at Cori.

"Bloody hell, he looks young," Gilbert said. Murmurs of agreement from the others.

"How old is he?" Gilbert asked, the others shrugged. Gilbert bent down, fishing out Cori's wallet from the three quarter jean shorts he was wearing. Gilbert went through Cori's wallet as Cori was picked up from the floor and slung over one of the hench-cats shoulders. Gilbert found Cori's drivers license and scanned it.

"Blimey, the kid's only 25!" Gilbert exclaimed. Gilbert put the wallet next to the braided band and walked back to Cori, lifting his head up from where it was resting on the hench-cats back. Cori was blindfolded, but Gilbert could still see how young he looked.

"Alright, time to get him outta here, Munkustrap will be back soon," Gilbert ordered. Cori was carried out into the pitch black night and placed into the back of a black van. The other Toms climbed in and the van drove off, without anyone noticing anything.

Munkustrap drove back to his house. Tugger and Misto were going back to their apartment. Munkustrap pulled up at a set of traffic lights, on the opposite side was a black van, but Munkustrap paid it no heed, he was too worried about Misto and Tugger, he hoped they would be okay. The light turned green and Munkustrap drove forward. Three minutes later, he pulled up out the front of his house. He got out and looked around. Cori's and Tantomile's house was dark, but the front door was open, it was swaying back and forth in the wind. Munkustrap bolted towards their house, vaulting over the fence and running inside. He ran into the dark lounge and found Tantomile unconscious on the floor.

"Tantomile!" He cried, turning her over. Blood was tricking down the right side of her face. Her green eyes fluttered open.

"Munk," She murmured. Munkustrap helped her up.

"You…gotta get to Cori, they came looking for him," Tantomile murmured weakly.

"Do you need an ambulance, Tanto?" Munkustrap asked worried. Tantomile shook her head.

"I'm going to take you to Jenny," Munkustrap led Tantomile over to Jenny's and knocked on her door. Jenny opened the door and gasped at the state of Tantomile.

"Tant!" Admetus yelled, before blushing furiously, he quickly helped her inside and Munkustrap ran back towards his house. He opened the door and froze. His lounge room was basically turned upside down, the drink Cori had been drinking was halfway across the lounge, the table turned upside down, the couch flipped over. Munkustrap slowly walked inside, looking around at his house. He saw that the side table was still standing, and that it had a few items on it. Munkustrap picked up Cori's wallet, before placing it aside, before he picked up the braided sky blue band that Cori always wore. It always mystified Munkustrap how Cori kept that band so blue and clean when he was always in the engines…but Munkustrap had found out that Cori took it from his wrist and placed it around his ankle when he was working on the cars. Munkustrap slipped the band onto his own wrist and picked up the envelope addressed to him. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope. This one was hand written.

_I have your friend Coricopat…he and I have some unfinished business to attend to…you will hear from me in a few days, Munkustrap, and you better be ready for it, if you want Coricopat to remain alive. _

Munkustrap walked back outside and leaned against the wall. He knew who had Coricopat now…Coricopat had fought against Macavity when Macavity and his hench-cats had attacked Munkustrap in his own home, it looked like Macavity still hadn't forgotten that. Munkustrap took out his cell phone and flicked it open.

"Alonzo…I need your help," Munkustrap sighed.

Coricopat groaned as he started to wake up, his throat was all dry. He tried to stretch but froze when he felt something wrapped around his wrists, he tried to move his legs but found his ankles were tied together. He opened his eyes but his heart dropped when he found he was blindfolded. He went still, he could feel the floor vibrating under him, he guessed he was in some kind of car, probably a van. Cori coughed, his throat dry and itchy. He froze when a paw slipped under the back of his head and raised it up. Something was placed against his lips.

"It's water, kid, it'll help with your throat," A voice told him. Cori reluctantly opened his lips, drinking the water that slipped down his throat. The bottle was taken away and Cori was set back on the floor. He rolled onto his side, his paws tugging at the plastic bonds on his wrist.

"W-Where's my band?" Cori asked suddenly. A burst of laughter from at least six toms.

"What?" The voice, who had offered him water, asked.

"The band, that was around my wrist, where is it?"

"By now, it's in Munkustrap's paws," The voice answered. Cori went quiet.

"Ha, Munkustrap drove right past us!" A Tom couldn't help but laugh. Cori shuddered. The van drove along. Cori rolled across the floor as it suddenly braked. He rolled into someone's legs. Cori was suddenly grabbed under the arms and was dragged out. His feet hit the floor and he was dragged along. He was thrown onto a hard surface and cried out in pain. He was pulled up and his back was slammed against a pole, he whimpered as pain shot up his spine. The ties around his wrists were cut off but his paws were forced behind the pole and handcuffed together. Cori struggled uselessly.

"Someone tell the boss that we have him," The voice said. Cori looked towards the source of the voice.

"S-So, do I get to know who you are…or do we continue on a no name basis?" Cori asked, trying to sound calmer than he actually was. He heard gruff laughter.

"Gilbert, that's ma name," Cori paled. He knew that name…he knew that Gilbert was Macavity's second. The room went silent. Cori suddenly blinked as the blindfold was torn from his eyes. His heart dropped, for there, crouching in front of Coricopat, was Macavity, his silver eyes focused on Cori's green ones.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Uh-oh, hehehe…well, there was some Misto angst in there! There will be more Cori angst in the next chapter…and the 'incident' that I've mentioned a couple of times will be brought up next chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Incident and meeting Bombalurina

"Alonzo, are you there?"

"_Hi, Grandma_," Munkustrap rolled his eyes but he went with it.

"I need your help," Munkustrap told him.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Tantomile's been attacked and Cori's been kidnapped," Munkustrap answered.

"_What?_" Alonzo asked, shocked.

"I came home from talking to Misto and Tugger because Misto had been attacked…but when I got home I noticed that Tantomile's front door was open and their house was dark, I ran in and found Tantomile on the floor…I took her to Jenny's and then I ran to my house, where I left Cori," Munkustrap took in a deep breath. "My lounge room is partly destroyed and Cori's wallet, wrist band and an envelope was left on the table,"

"_Who would do that?_" Alonzo asked quietly.

"It was a hand written letter, saying that they and Coricopat had some unfinished business…the only one I can think of that has a grudge against me and Cori, is Macavity,"

"_Hang on, I'll be right there,_" Alonzo told him.

"Thanks, Lonz,"

"_Love you too, Grandma,_" Munkustrap gave a tired chuckle before the line went dead. Alonzo arrived ten minutes later. He got out of his car and walked up to Munkustrap, who was standing by his front door, a sky blue braided band hanging from his silver paw. Munkustrap led him inside and Alonzo froze at the sight of destruction. The place was a total mess.

"In here, Lonz," Munkustrap mumbled, leading him into his room. Munkustrap dug through his bedside drawer and pulled out all the letters he had received.

"The one who sent me these also threw a brick at my door, killed my dad, ordered Misto to be attacked…oh, and ran over Pouncival," Munkustrap said.

"Someone ran over Pouncival?" Alonzo yelped. Munkustrap nodded.

"They swerved to hit him; he has a broken leg and bruised ribs," Munkustrap bit his lip.

"I'm worried about what Macavity will do to Coricopat after…after the last time they crossed paths," Munkustrap mumbled. Alonzo nodded.

"We'll find him,"

Cori stared wide-eyed at Macavity as Macavity stared at him. Macavity suddenly cut the ties tying Cori's ankles together and grabbed his left leg, turning it over. A long puckered scar ran from the top of Cori's calve to the top of Cori's left ankle. Macavity gave a wry smile.

"Well, you got the right Tom," Macavity said slowly, letting Cori's leg go. Gilbert, a tall Tom, brown with darker brown stripes, nodded and stood up, brushing down his red suit.

"Do you remember how you got that scar, Coricopat?" Macavity asked. Cori lowered his head.

_Cori was getting the mail from his letter box when he looked and noticed that Munkustrap's door was wide open. Cori frowned, closing the letter box and walking across the road. He had never really spoken to Munkustrap before, he knew that he was a police officer and that he was divorced and had a daughter, but other than that…not much. Cori walked up the stairs and looked inside. He heard a yelp of pain and quickly ran inside. Munkustrap was lying on the floor being kicked by four Toms in red suits…a tall, skinny, ginger Tom wearing an expensive black suit, watching them. Cori ran, shoving and tackling the other Toms away from Munkustrap. Someone grabbed Cori's arm and yanked him away from Munkustrap. Cori went flying and hit the glass topped table in Munkustrap's kitchen. The glass shattered and Cori fell through it, crying out in pain as the glass tore his flesh. Cori leapt up again as the Toms converged on Munkustrap again. Cori ran at the leader this time, trying to attack him. Cori clawed at him, ripping the suit the Tom was wearing. The Tom grabbed Cori, tossing him away again. Cori screamed in pain as a long piece of glass tore into his calve, ripping the skin open. The ginger Tom rolled his silver eyes and yanked Cori up from the floor, before slamming him against the wall._

"_You tore my suit," He hissed. Cori struggled in the ginger Tom's grip, he could feel blood leaking from the deep wound on his calve. _

"_M-Macavity, l-leave him outta this," Munkustrap gasped from the floor. Cori's eyes widened as he looked back at the ginger Tom. Macavity slammed Cori against the wall again. Cori whimpered and struggled even more. Macavity's claw hooked on the sky blue band on Cori's wrist and he examined it with interest. _

"_Cori, Cori, where are you?" Macavity looked towards the door._

"_Time to go," Macavity answered. Macavity looked back to Cori and moved his head forward so it was resting by Cori's ear._

"_I'll see you again soon," Macavity hissed in his ear before throwing Coricopat again and leaving. Cori landed hard on the wooden floor near the bloodied Munkustrap._

"_Y-You alright, Cori?" Munkustrap coughed. Cori just gave a whimper, pain tearing through his body before everything went dark. _

Cori looked back up at Macavity. Macavity was sneering at him. Macavity grabbed the front of Cori's short sleeve white t-shirt and yanked him forward. Cori bit his lip to stop the cry of pain escaping when his arms were pulled taught.

"You interested me, Coricopat," Macavity told him. Cori struggled to pull himself out of Macavity's grip.

"If you didn't interest me, you would have been killed at least a week after you disrupted my attack on Munkustrap, and ripped my suit," Macavity murmured. Macavity released Cori and stood up, stalking from the room. Cori shuddered. He looked around at Gilbert. Gilbert stared back at him, shaking his head before leaving the room. Cori pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them. Though he wouldn't show it, he was terrified.

Munkustrap finished explaining everything to Alonzo.

"Is Tanto still at Jenny's?" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'll go talk with her," Alonzo said and left. Munkustrap followed. Alonzo knocked on Jenny's door and Pouncival answered, balancing on his crutches.

"Bast, Pouncy," Alonzo muttered, looking the bruised kitten up and down. Pounce offered a weak grin.

"Mum's in the lounge with Tantomile," Pouncival said, hobbling off. Alonzo and Munkustrap walked into Jenny's cosy home. They walked into the lounge, finding Jenny treating the wound on Tantomile's head. Tantomile looked over at Munkustrap.

"Cori?" She murmured. Munkustrap dug out Cori's wallet from his jacket and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, Tantomile," Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap watched as tears fell onto the wallet. He looked out the window as Alonzo began talking softly to Tantomile as Jenny tried to soothe her, tears falling from her own brown eyes.

"Hang on, Cori," Munkustrap sighed quietly.

Cori blinked tiredly as the door to the room burst open and hench-cats filed in. The room Cori was locked in was pretty much the kitchen and tea room for Macavity's operations.

"Ey, you," Cori looked up as he presumed he was called. A tall, murky brown Tom was staring at him. Cori blinked. The Tom grinned.

"Wanna beer?" The Tom asked, swaying the bottle in front of Cori's eyes. Cori shook his head. The Tom's eyes narrowed, he went to say something when Gilbert walked in. Gilbert walked over to the toaster, sticking some bread into it.

"Hey, kid, you hungry?" Gilbert asked, looking over at Cori. Cori remained quiet. Gilbert gave a heavy sigh, turning to look at Cori.

"Look, kid, you won't get in trouble if you say you are…you'll get food, we want ya alive, kid," Cori gave a reluctant nod, he was hungry. Gilbert popped the toast and put butter on two slices before walking over to Cori, undoing one handcuff but locking the empty handcuff around the pole, so Cori couldn't escape. Gilbert placed the plate down.

"Eat up, kid," Gilbert murmured, walking away to finish getting his own food. Cori hesitantly grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it, slowly chewing. He was just into his second piece when Macavity walked in. Cori froze, midway between taking a bite. Macavity's silver eyes flickered over to Cori boredly before he walked over to the kitchen bench, making a coffee. He turned and leaned against the bench as the hench-cats filed out. He looked at Cori, who was still frozen. Macavity gave a dark chuckle as he raised the coffee mug to his lips.

"You can eat," Macavity laughed darkly. Cori came back to his senses. Macavity watched as Cori slowly finished off the toast, pushing the plate aside. Macavity nodded, looking to Gilbert. Gilbert fixed up Cori's binds before taking the plate. Cori was now back to having both his paws hand-cuffed behind the pole. He leaned against the pole, watching Macavity wearily.

"What…" Macavity's eyes flickered over to Cori, who swallowed nervously.

"What are you going to do to me?" Cori asked nervously. Macavity's lips twisted into a grin.

"Depends on if your friend Munkustrap does what I tell him to," Macavity laughed. Cori froze.

"You will be hurt…that I need in the ransom tape," Cori shivered. "But other than that…you behave and you'll be treated right, you do what I tell you, and you'll be treated right," Macavity warned him.

"Got it?" Cori nodded.

"Lovely," Macavity said before stalking from the tea room. Cori shivered. What had he been dragged into?

Munkustrap left Jenny's house and just walked…he didn't really care where he was walking to, all he needed to do was walk. Munkustrap blinked when he found himself at a familiar house. He sighed and walked up the path, up the stairs and stood at the door. He stared for a few moments before raising his paw and knocking on the white wood.

A few moments later the door opened. An average built black and gold queen stood in the door, wearing her usual black slacks and short sleeve white shirt.

"Munkustrap?" Demeter asked, shocked. Munkustrap walked towards her and collapsed in her arms, crying heavily. Demeter slowly wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back, shocked. She led him inside and sat him down on the couch. She watched as he buried his head in his paws, his back heaving as choked sobs continued to break loose of his control.

"Munk, Munk, what happened?" Demeter asked softly.

"C-Cori's been kidnapped," Munkustrap sobbed softly. "I came home after going to see Misto and Tugger because Misto had been attacked in his dance studio,"

"Is he okay?" Demeter interrupted. Munkustrap gave a shaky nod.

"He's just shaken…" Munkustrap murmured. "Anyway, I came home, saw that Cori's and Tantomile's front door was open but their house was dark, I went to see what had happened and I found Tantomile unconscious on the floor,"

"Bast!" Demeter whispered furiously, her brown eyes wide.

"I took Tantomile to Jenny's and went to see Cori, who I left in my house…my lounge was destroyed and Cori's wallet and wristband was left on the side table, on top of an envelope," Munkustrap pulled out the crumpled letter, showing it to Demeter. She read it, her eyes widening.

"Macavity abducted him," Munkustrap whispered, before fresh tears filled his blue eyes. He started sobbing again. Demeter wrapped her arm around her shoulders, grabbing his paw with her free one. Jemima peered around the doorway, her small paw over her heart as she watched her mum comfort her dad. Jemima felt tears pricking at her eyes as she watched her dad cry shamelessly.

She liked Coricopat, he was always nice to her…she hoped he would be okay.

Cori tiredly opened his eyes when he heard the hench-cats come back. He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable.

"Oi, you," Cori looked up, the same hench-cat who had tried to give him a beer was standing in front of him again.

"Ya goin' ta take it this time?" The hench-cat asked, a bottle swaying in his paw. Cori shook his head. The murky brown Tom scowled, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. He crouched in front of Cori, the five other hench-cats in the room looked around at them.

"I think ya are," The cat growled. Cori shook his head frantically. The Tom tilted the bottle, while grabbing Cori's head at the same time. Cori struggled desperately as the Tom laughed evilly.

"No!" Cori screamed, kicking out. The Tom fell backwards, the bottle smashing on the cool tile floor. The Tom leapt up, glaring furiously at Cori. Cori shrunk down fearfully as the Tom rose to his feet. The Tom kicked Cori around the left side of his face, Cori fell onto his side with a pained cry, pain from his arms being pulled taut and from the gash on the side of his face, beside his left eye. Cori gave another cry of pain as the Tom pressed his foot against the side of his face, pressing the other half of Cori's face against the cold tile floor. Cori closed his eyes as the Tom pressed down harder, it felt like his skull was being crushed.

"Get off of him!" The weight disappeared from Cori's head at the sound of the angry, but clearly feminine, voice.

"Ah, but, Bomba, love, we were just havin' some fun!" The Tom exclaimed. Then the sound of a loud slap echoed through the room, accompanied with sound of a yelp.

"Out, out, out!" Cori kept his eyes closed, listening as the hench-cats scrambled out of the room. There was a strong scent of floral perfume before a soft paw touched the side of Cori's face.

"Aw, poor doll," Cori slowly blinked, opening his eyes. A tall, curvy scarlet queen crouched in front of him. She slowly helped Cori sit up. She adjusted the long, silky black skirt she was wearing as she stood up, walking over to the sink. Cori managed to look at her properly. She was very tall, curvy, the long, silky black skirt hanging from her hips. Her small stomach was bare, as the three-quarter sleeve back shirt she wore only came down to just above her stomach. She wet a rag and walked over to him, crouching in front of Cori and dabbing the wound. She looked at him, her emerald green eyes sympathetic.

"So, doll-face, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Coricopat," He answered, wincing as pain throbbed through his skull.

"Well, my name is Bombalurina," She told him softly as she continued to dab at the wound on Cori's head.

"There," She murmured.

"Thanks," He mumbled. She gave him a sympathetic smile. She got to her feet and rinsed out the rag. She glanced over at the calico. His green eyes were fixed on his knees, which were drawn up to his chest. He seemed young, Bombalurina couldn't help but notice…she couldn't help but notice the long puckered scar along the back of Coricopat's left calve. She and Cori both looked to the door as Macavity walked in. Cori watched as Bomba purred, swaying over to Macavity. He smiled, wrapped his arm around Bomba's middle and rested his paw on her stomach. Gilbert, from where he was standing behind Macavity, stared at the two.

"Gilbert, bring Coricopat," Macavity murmured, his silver eyes fixed on Bombalurina's emerald ones.

"Where are you taking him?" Bomba asked. Macavity raised an eyebrow, unwrapping his arm from around her.

"We're sending a message to Munkustrap," Macavity called over his shoulder as he stalked from the room. Bombalurina looked back at Cori as Gilbert began to undo the handcuffs. She couldn't help but notice how much Cori had paled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Well, that's the incident, hopefully that was okay…poor Cori! It's going to get a little worse for him!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. The recording

Bombalurina sauntered beside Gilbert as Gilbert pulled Coricopat along the hallways. Macavity was up ahead, turning into a room. Bombalurina cringed, not that room! Gilbert pulled Cori into the room and Cori started fighting. The room was stone, blood across the walls with a single wooden chair in the middle. Gilbert forced Cori into the chair, grabbing his wrists and forcing them against the arms of the chair. Another hench-cat fastened the metal shackles around Cori's wrists and ankles. Cori struggled furiously, panicked tears appearing in his dark green eyes. Macavity was standing by the door, watching as a hench-cat carried a camera in. Cori cried out, struggling furiously, but uselessly, there was no way he could break free. Macavity walked to stand behind Cori as the hench-cat set up the camera so it was facing them. Cori struggled, crying out, panicked tears slipping down his cheeks. Bomba leaned in the doorway, watching them. Macavity placed his paws on Cori's shaking shoulders and watched as the hench-cat nodded to him and the red light turned on, on the camera.

"Hello, Munkustrap," Macavity growled from behind Cori. Cori sobbed. Macavity went on to talk to the camera, which was recording for Munkustrap. Cori wasn't listening, his heart was pounding in his ears, panic was eating at him. Cori cried out in pain as a fist struck the side of his face. Punches continued to rain on Cori, as did clawing. After a while, Macavity stopped, panting as he grabbed the fur between Cori's ears and yanking his head up, revealing Cori's bloodied face to the camera. Macavity's tail flicked across Cori's shoulders as Macavity let Cori's head go. Cori's chin dropped onto his chest as he gasped for breath.

"It's surprising how much you can find out about a cat," Macavity started saying. "Like I've found out about your friend Coricopat," Macavity drawled. Cori's ear twitched in interest.

"Do you know why Coricopat hates the smell and taste of beer?" Macavity asked. Cori looked up, frightened.

"Or hasn't he told you?" Cori's breath caught in his throat…Macavity wouldn't, would he?

"You see, Munkustrap, Cori here has had a very abused past," Cori lowered his eyes…apparently he would.

It had been three days since Cori had been kidnapped and Munkustrap was heading to the park to pick Jemima up. Demeter had had to rush to go see her mother, who had fallen ill and was in hospital.

Munkustrap pulled up at the park and got out of his park. Jemima was meant to be with Victoria…but Munkustrap couldn't spot the pure white queen in the crowd. However he did spot Jemima…alone, talking to a tall, curvy scarlet queen wearing a short, tight black cocktail dress, which was getting wide-eyed looks. Munkustrap froze. He knew that queen…he knew her from when he was investigating Macavity. Munkustrap marched over. The scarlet queen was smiling at Jemima, handing something to her. Jemima stared at the thing in her paw before looking up at the queen.

"Jemima," Munkustrap growled.

"Daddy, this is Bombalurina…she said she knows you," Jemima said slowly, nervously.

"Why don't you go for a walk, Jem?" Bombalurina suggested. "Leave me and your dad to…catch up," Jemima nodded and tried to hand back the thing Bombalurina had given her. Munkustrap's eyes widened at the sight of the spiked leather collar…the spikes were shiny like they were covered in small diamantes.

"You keep it, sweetie," Bombalurina told her. "It suits you,"

"Um, thank you," Jemima murmured before walking off.

"She's a little sweetheart, Munkustrap," Bombalurina said, looking after Jemima as she walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap snarled. "Talking to my daughter?"

"Relax, Munkus," Bombalurina yawned, her eyes turning back to look at Munkustrap. "I wasn't going to harm your pretty daughter," Munkustrap growled. Bombalurina sighed, pulling her handbag around. She pulled out a package from her black handbag and held onto it, hesitating. Munkustrap blinked, staring at the yellow package in her paws. Bombalurina sighed and handed it over.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked nervously.

"A message from Macavity," Bombalurina answered. She barely battered an eyelash when Munkustrap gripped onto her upper arm tightly, snarling.

"What has he done to Cori?" He snarled. Bombalurina looked at him.

"Look, darl, Macavity has his henchies all over the place…either you let go now, or they will hurt Jemima, which neither me or you wants," Bombalurina told him. Munkustrap looked at his daughter, who was kneeling by some flowers, looking at them. He let go of Bombalurina's arm.

"Just watch it," She told him. "And prepare yourself for what you will see and hear," She sighed before hitching up her bag and walking away. The Toms walking past her, turned to look back as she teetered past them in her black heels. Bombalurina stopped by Jemima. She offered Jemima a smile and nudged her cheek before she walked off. Jemima walked back to her dad.

"Dad, what was that about?" Jemima asked as she approached him. "And what's that?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Jemmy," Munkustrap said lightly. "Come on, let's get you to Jenny's," Munkustrap dug his free paw into the pocket of his jeans, sighing. He wasn't looking forward to watching that DVD. Munkustrap walked Jemima over to Jenny's, where Tumble, Pounce, Electra and Etcetera were waiting for her. Munkustrap walked back to his house. He stood in front of the T.V set, hesitating. He sighed and finally put the DVD in before sitting down and turning it on. A picture appeared on the screen. He froze when he saw Cori sitting in a wooden chair, his ankles and wrists attached by some metal shackles. Macavity was standing behind him, looking smug as he rested his sharp claws on Cori's heaving shoulders. Munkustrap's heart felt like breaking. Cori was sobbing.

"_Hello, Munkustrap,"_ Macavity growled. Munkustrap stared at the screen, watching as Macavity paced around Cori.

"_As you can see, I do have your friend Coricopat," _Macavity glanced back at Cori, who looked close to hyperventilating.

"_As you can see, he hasn't been badly hurt…yet," _Macavity grinned at the camera, making Munkustrap shudder. Macavity swept his tail across Cori's shoulders as he walked behind him again.

"_We've been getting reacquainted…now, Munkustrap, in a few days time you will receive further instructions from me,"_ Macavity examined his claws.

"_If you do what I ask, Cori here will live…if you don't well…"_ Munkustrap flinched as he watched Macavity punch Cori across the jaw, making Cori cry out in pain. Munkustrap watched helplessly as Macavity punched and clawed Coricopat repeatedly. After a while he stopped. He walked around Cori and grabbed the fur between his ears, yanking his head up. Munkustrap's heart dropped at the sight of Cori's bloodied face. Macavity let Cori's head go and Cori's chin dropped onto his chest. Munkustrap bared his teeth as he watched Macavity run his tail across Cori's shoulders.

"_It's surprising how much you can find out about a cat,"_ Macavity started saying. _"Like I've found out about your friend Coricopat,"_ Macavity drawled. Munkustrap watched as Cori's ear twitched.

"_Do you know why Coricopat hates the smell and taste of beer?"_ Macavity asked. Cori looked towards Macavity, obviously frightened.

"_Or hasn't he told you?"_

"_You see, Munkustrap, Cori here has had a very abused past,"_ Munkustrap watched as Cori lowered his eyes. Munkustrap felt bad that he never tried to find about Cori's past.

"_You see, Coricopat's and Tantomile's father, once their mother died, began to drink heavily…Tantomile always used to try get away as much as she could, going to her friends…but Cori was never so lucky," _Macavity ran his paw over Cori's head. Munkustrap wished he could burst through that screen and beat the living daylights out of Macavity.

"_Cori was always forced to face his father's wrath, being beaten ruthlessly for hours on end," _Macavity held out his paw. Munkustrap watched as a file was handed to him.

"_List of hospital visits," _Macavity drawled. Munkustrap watched Cori's flinch sadly.

"_26__th__ of June, 1995. Coricopat, aged 10, was brought into the emergency room…five broken ribs, split lips, countless wounds…Father claimed he fell down stairs, police are investigating," _Macavity glanced at Cori's reaction.

"_18__th__ of February, 1998, Coricopat, aged 13, was brought into the emergency room suffering three broken ribs, a broken wrist, internal bruising, split lips and several lacerations…Father claimed he was attacked by a group of young teens, police are investigating," _

"_6__th__ of August, 2000, Coricopat aged 15, was brought into the emergency room suffering a concussion, five broken ribs, internal bruising, tail broken in four places, broken ankle, bruising to face and body…Father claimed he was mugged by a large Tom, police are investigating,"_

"_9__th__ of November, 2001, Coricopat aged 16, was brought into the emergency room suffering seven broken ribs, a broken right leg, tail broken in three places, major concussion, internal bruising, bruising to body and face, split lips…slightly intoxicated? Looks like alcohol was forced down his throat…Father says he was attacked by group of Toms, who forced beer down his throat, police are investigating."_ Macavity looked at Cori, who was sobbing softly as he was forced to relive his horrible past. Macavity looked back at the camera.

"_This one is the killer,"_ Macavity said, looking back at the file.

"_18__th__ of March, 2002, Coricopat aged 17, was brought into the emergency room…and was rushed into emergency surgery…suffering from a pierced lung, ruptured kidney, eight broken ribs, right leg broken in four places (leg had to be operated on and the bones reset), tail broken in eight places (tail bones had to be reset), bruising and lacerations covering almost every inch of his body…expect abuse, police are investigating," _Macavity shut the file, shaking his head.

"_Four months in hospital care, before he was released," _Macavity looked back at Cori, whose head was lowered as he cried. _"As soon as he and Tantomile turned 18 and they were given access to the money their mother left them when she died, they moved out and brought their own place," _Macavity looked at something over the camera, giving a small nod. Munkustrap felt like his heart was broken…he couldn't believe Cori had gone through all of that.

"_Cori could stand you when you drank, because he learnt what kind of drunks you were…you, Munkustrap, laugh aimlessly over everything, your brother, Tugger, flirts non-stop, as does Admetus and Plato…Skimble recounts old stories, Mistoffelees rarely gets drunk but if he does, he just giggles incessantly, Alonzo flirts with inanimate objects…but none of you get violent, which is how he stands you all," _Munkustrap watched in horror as Macavity was given a bottle of beer. He pulled back Cori's head.

"_When Cori was 16, his father pinned him to the floor and forced beer down his throat," _Munkustrap watched as Cori's eyes found the beer that Macavity had in his paws. Cori started struggling furiously.

"_No, please…no!" _Cori croaked as he struggled. Macavity just smiled, forcing the bottle against his lips and the liquid down his throat. Munkustrap watched horrified as Cori tried to cough out as much of it as he could while trying not to swallow or choke on the rest of the alcohol that was forced down his throat. The liquid that Cori managed to cough out was soaking into his white shirt. Macavity threw away the empty bottle. Cori coughed and spluttered, gasping for air, tears falling heavily from his eyes. Macavity looked back at the camera.

"_Until my next message, Munkustrap,"_ Macavity said and then the screen went black. Munkustrap buried his head in his paws before leaping up, running into the kitchen and being violently sick in the sink.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCC

Awww, I hurt Cori so much, but I love him to bits!

Hopefully that clears up any confusions about why Cori hates alcohol…hm, I think I've probably watched one too many episodes of Law and Order SVU to actually get that because I have no idea where else it could have come from, :P

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Horrible truths

Cori had started to panic when Macavity had forced the alcohol down his throat, Cori had tried to spit it all out but some still managed to make its way down his throat, burning it and making him feel like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe. The beer he did manage to cough out had soaked into his shirt and his wounds, making them burn. Macavity finally threw the empty bottle away and said something to the camera. Macavity turned back to look at Cori, who was coughing and gasping for breath at the same time. Macavity's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Good job, Cori," Macavity laughed darkly. Cori was unshackled from the chair and dragged back to the tea room, where he was thrown on the floor. Cori curled up, sobbing…Macavity had dragged back some raw and painful memories he thought he had gotten over. Bombalurina looked at Cori as he curled up, sobbing. Macavity and Gilbert were staring at him as well.

"Does he really need to be handcuffed again?" Bombalurina asked. "I doubt he's going to run," Macavity looked at her thoughtfully before looking back at Cori.

"Coricopat," Macavity barked. Cori looked over at him weakly. "If we leave you unshackled, will you try and run?"

"No," Cori croaked, knowing he had no chance.

"Good," Macavity growled. "Because if you even attempt to run, you will be shot…in between the eyes," Cori nodded feebly. Macavity, Gilbert and Bombalurina left the room, shutting the door behind them. Cori closed his eyes, curling up tightly. A few hours later he jolted awake, he stood up and stumbled blindly towards the sink, throwing up repeatedly. He finally stopped, groaning. He turned on the tap, washing the sink clean before scooping water into his paws and drinking it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cori looked around, leaning against the bench weakly. Gilbert was standing in the doorway.

"Being sick," Cori mumbled, "And then getting a drink," Gilbert watched as Cori stumbled back into the corner and curled up, before wrinkling up his nose at the smell of beer on his shirt. Gilbert shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Bombalurina snuck in an hour or so later, Cori was huddled up on the cold tile floor, shivering. She left the room and came back moments later, a blanket folded up in her paws. She unfolded it and draped it over Cori's cold figure. Cori's green eyes blinked open as he felt a sudden weight. He looked over at Bombalurina, who was smoothing the blanket out around him.

"Um?" Cori murmured.

"You were cold," She murmured before getting to her feet and walking from the room. Cori pulled the blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes.

Two days later, Cori was sitting with his back against the pole, his paws once again handcuffed behind it. His eyes were closed as old memories were brought back into the light.

_A 16 year old Coricopat was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, a large book balanced on his legs as he read it, his large green eyes roving over the text. Cori slowly raised his head as he heard the front door open. No, he wasn't meant to be home yet. Cori slowly closed his book, setting it aside. Coricopat was a lot skinnier than he should have been, his eyes wide with fear as he heard stumbled footsteps approaching him. A large black Tom stumbled into the lounge. Cori shivered. _

"_What the hell are you lookin' at?" The Tom slurred drunkenly. Cori turned his eyes away._

"_Well?" Cori flinched._

"_N-Nothing, Dad," He breathed. Cori cried out in pain as he was suddenly yanked off the couch and thrown onto the hard wooden floor. Cori drew his knees to his chest, shaking in his fear. _

"_Stop trembling, ya wuss!" His father roared, kicking Cori. Cori yelped as he felt ribs break. Cori's father kicked him over and over, the kicks getting harder and harder. Cori was sobbing, screaming as he felt his leg and tail break. Another kick, this time to the stomach. Cori coughed, trying to curl up, trying to protect his stomach. Cori listened as his father's heavy footsteps disappear before they came back. Cori was sobbing softly. A kick to his side sent him onto his back. _

"_Stop cryin', ya pathetic thing," His father growled, before straddling Cori's waist. Cori squirmed furiously, his sobs becoming loud, pleading and vocal. _

"_D-Dad, stop, please…" Cori pleaded. He cried out as he was viciously backhanded across the face. Cori sobbed as his father grabbed his chin, forcing his head back up. Cori blinked, tears rushing down the sides of his face, as he stared up into his father's cold black eyes. _

"_Time for you to become a man, Coricopat," His father hissed, grabbing his jaw and forcing his mouth open. Cori struggled desperately as his father shoved the bottle into his mouth and started pouring the liquid down his throat. Cori coughed and gagged, the liquid burning at his throat. He felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe! His father finally pulled the empty bottle away, throwing it aside where it shattered on the floor. Cori was sobbing, but coughing up the vile tasting liquid at the same time. Cori's dad got off of him and walked away. Cori curled up into a ball, sobbing heavily._

Cori's eyes slowly opened as he heard someone walk up to him. A hench-cat was kneeling beside him, undoing the handcuffs.

"The boss wants ta see ya," The hench-cat growled, grabbing Cori's arm and dragging him from the room.

"Dad?" Munkustrap looked around from where he was cooking lunch. Jemima was standing in the doorway hesitantly. She was wearing a nice flowery dress that came up to just above her knees…a sensible length. She was going on a, well, date with Tumblebrutus to the movies…Skimble was accompanying them.

"Yes, Jem?" Munkustrap asked, looking at her closely.

"I-I wanted a nice collar to wear, and I was looking through the ones I have," Jemima stammered nervously. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Can I wear the one Bombalurina gave me?" She asked weakly. Munkustrap froze. After a few moments he looked back at Jemima and gave a small nod. Jemima gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Munkustrap turned around and went back to cooking as Jemima ran back to her room to put the collar on. Munkustrap shrugged. Bombalurina didn't want to hurt Jemima…so why would letting Jemima wear the collar that she gave her be dangerous?

When Jemima went to the movies, Munkustrap went back to headquarters, Alonzo was waiting for him. Munkustrap had the DVD that Bombalurina had given him clamped tightly in his paw. Alonzo looked at him worriedly. He had seen the DVD, and like Munkustrap, had emptied his stomach contents after watching it. Munkustrap marched into Gus's office. Gus barely glanced up from where he was filling in paper-work.

"Yes?" Gus asked.

"You made the biggest mistake in letting Macavity go," Munkustrap growled. Gus looked up. Munkustrap put the DVD on his desk.

"Watch it," Munkustrap snarled quietly. Gus sighed, grabbing the disc and putting it into his computer. Gus's eyes widened when he watched it, but he soon stopped it, took the disc out, put it back into the case and handed it to Munkustrap.

"And?" Gus asked. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Macavity is torturing him…what are you going to do about it?" Munkustrap yelled. Gus shook his head, holding up his paws.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Gus said.

"That is bull…crap!" Munkustrap yelled. "You're the chief, you can arrest him!" Gus shook his head.

"He's kidnapped my friend, he's run over a small kitten…he murdered my father!"

"You don't know he did the last two," Gus said slowly. Munkustrap straightened up, a bitter smile on his face.

"But you admit he kidnapped my friend," Munkustrap spat bitterly. Gus shrugged.

"This is pathetic…he's torturing Cori," Munkustrap muttered. Gus just blinked. Munkustrap went to leave before turning back, his blue eyes blazing. He leaned against the desk.

"Let me tell you about Coricopat," Munkustrap hissed. "He's 25 years old and is currently at Uni, studying psychology…but he enjoys working on cars in his spare time." Gus just blinked. "He has a twin sister, Tantomile, she's the only he has left…and he's the only one she has left," Gus looked back down at his paperwork. "He was abused when he was younger, being admitted to hospital several times, one time he had to be rushed into emergency surgery," Gus paused.

"But of course you knew all that, you would have looked when you were giving Macavity the files on him!" Gus looked up.

"Get out," Gus whispered. Munkustrap growled, straightening up. He grabbed the DVD and stalked from the office, slamming the door behind him. Alonzo ran up to him.

"What did he say?" Alonzo asked worriedly.

"There's nothing he can do," Munkustrap spat. Munkustrap slowly twisted the sky blue band that was around his wrist. He had taken to wearing Cori's band, just as a silent promise to get him back. Alonzo hesitated.

"Munk," Alonzo murmured. Munkustrap looked at him. "Macavity's paying Gus off," Munkustrap's eyes widened at Alonzo's barely audible confession.

"I saw him a few weeks ago…but Macavity said if I told then he'd hurt Cassandra," Munkustrap blinked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Munk…it's just…" Alonzo trailed off as Munkustrap nodded.

"Looks like its up to me," Munkustrap murmured before turning and leaving, leaving a worried, and ashamed, Alonzo looking after him.

Cori was dragged into a well furnished office. The floor had plush red carpet, expensive paintings hung from the wall…as did chains and shackles, which made Cori shudder. Bookshelves covered the back wall and in front of them an expensive wooden desk which Macavity sat behind, staring at Cori. Cori was forced to sit in one of the cushioned seats on the opposite side of Macavity's desk. Cori looked at him nervously. His handcuffed paws rested in his lap, fidgeting nervously. Macavity looked back down at his desk, sifting through a pile of photos. Cori looked back at the door nervously as it opened. Bombalurina swayed in, going to stand beside Macavity. Macavity lifted his silver eyes to look at Cori. He leaned forward, his silver eyes focused on Cori. Cori shifted nervously, the scar on his calve burning. Macavity lifted a photo and showed it to him. It was of Tumblebrutus.

"What is Tumblebrutus like?" Macavity asked slowly. Cori blinked, confused.

"What?" He stammered.

"I know about everyone that you and Munkustrap know, I just want to know what they're like," Macavity got to his feet and began to pace. "I want to know if they're hyperactive, if they're shy…and so on," Macavity looked back to Cori, holding the picture of Tumblebrutus, covered in silly string, up to his eyes. Cori shook his head.

"No," Cori whispered. Macavity's eyes went hard.

"I won't tell you," Cori flinched as claws grabbed his shoulders painfully. Cori cried out as a hench-cat hit him, hard.

"Well?" Macavity asked. Cori shook his head, closing his eyes tight.

"I don't care how much you hurt me…I won't tell you about them!" Macavity gave a low, but dark, chuckle, leaning against the desk as he stood in front of Cori.

"Maybe not you…but what do you think your father would do if he suddenly got a letter containing yours and your sister's address?" Macavity asked, a threat hidden in his words. Cori's eyes slowly opened, and they looked at Macavity, full of fear.

"N-No," Cori whispered. Macavity smiled and held up the photo again.

"Tumblebrutus?" Macavity asked.

"Playful, smart, quiet," Cori murmured. Macavity smiled, placing down that photo before picking up another, of Etcetera.

"Hyperactive,"

Electra- "Quiet, smart,"

Victoria- "Up herself, but kind,"

Pouncival- "Cheerful, mischievous,"

Jenny- "Strict, but cheerful,"

Skimble- "Old fashioned, nice guy,"

Jelly- "Stern,"

Asparagus- "Stern, quiet, demanding,"

Tugger- "Flirt, nice guy,"

Misto- "Sweet guy, kind, humble,"

Demeter- "Quiet, nice,"

Jemima- "Innocent, sweet, quiet,"

Alonzo- "Noble, kind, flirty,"

Admetus- "Kind, gentle,"

Plato- "Quiet, serious,"

Tantomile- "Quiet, serious, kind,"

Mungojerrie- "Cheeky, hyperactive,"

Rumpleteazer- "Sweet, but cheeky, hyperactive,"

Cori looked up when Macavity placed the pictures aside.

"Of course, I know all about Munkustrap," He laughed darkly. Cori lowered his head. He felt so bad…but he did it to save Tantomile. If their father found out where they had gone…he'd come for them both and it wouldn't be pretty. Cori looked up once more as Macavity stood in front of him. Cori blinked, staring up at him nervously. Macavity's lips twisted into a smirk smug, he rubbed his claw over Cori's head, scratching at Cori's small ears.

"Bomba, darl," Macavity said.

"Yes, doll?" Bombalurina purred.

"Get Cori a new shirt…he's starting to smell," Macavity laughed before walking behind his desk and sitting down. Cori was pulled up from the chair and led away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Updating may slow down to every second day, just for a week or so until I'm on holidays, yay!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Concert

Bombalurina pulled Cori into her room, and let go of his arm. He stood nervously, unsure, in the middle of her room. The walls of her room were painted a blood red, a plush black carpet covering her floor. A large bed was pressed against the wall in the middle of the room, covering in a black duvet and white pillows. A black couch was pressed against the back wall, red pillows covering it. Bombalurina walked out of her large walk-in wardrobe, holding a black button up shirt.

"Here," She told him, throwing it to him. Cori held the shirt in his hand-cuffed paws, staring at her. She looked at him and sighed. She pushed him towards a door to the left of the room, opening it and pushing him in. She undid his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists wearily.

"Have a shower as well, that beer smell is gross," Bombalurina told him, starting to close the door. "There's a lock on the door, so you can lock it…but there's a lock on the window so you can't get out," She warned him. Cori nodded. She closed the door and Cori quickly locked it. He looked around the red tiled bathroom. He sighed and peeled off his smelly white shirt before looking around nervously. He turned on the shower before hesitantly taking off the rest of his clothes and stepping in under the warm spray of water. He gave a hiss of pain as the water irritated his barely healing wounds from the beating he had received when Macavity had made that recording for Munkustrap. A little while later, Cori turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel, quickly drying his fur. He pulled on his briefs, then his three-quarter jeans before grabbing the black shirt Bombalurina had given him. He slipped it on, buttoning up before rolling up the too-long sleeves. The shirt was huge. He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. Bombalurina was sitting on the couch, examining her long claws. She looked around as he slowly walked from the bathroom, holding the wet towel and his dirty white shirt. Bomba took them and threw them into a wicker basket in the corner. She held up the handcuffs once more. Cori eyed them wearily.

"Sorry, doll-face," She smiled at him. "Has to be done," Cori nodded, sighing, his green eyes dull. She hooked the cuffs around his wrists once more and led him from the room.

Munkustrap sighed as he watched Jemima and Tumble from the window. They had just come back from their date, Tumble gave Jemima a small kiss on the cheek before walking away with Skimble. Jemima walked inside. Munkustrap looked at her as she walked through the door, blushing furiously. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"So, how was your date?" Munkustrap asked teasingly. Jemima's blush grew even more as she walked over to him, hugging him tightly, burying her face into his blue button up shirt. Munkustrap chuckled.

Later that night, Munkustrap walked into her room. She was in her pyjamas, unbuckling the collar Bombalurina gave her. Jemima crawled into her bed, Munkustrap walked over, his paw drifting over the collar that Bombalurina had given his daughter.

"You don't mind me wearing the collar do you, Dad?" Jemima asked. Munkustrap sat beside her, stroking her head.

"No, sweetie, I don't," He sighed.

"Does she work for Macavity, Dad?" Jemima asked. Munkustrap hesitated before giving a slight nod. Jemima blinked. Munkustrap gave a weak smile, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"Go to sleep, Jem," Munkustrap told her softly, getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Dad?" Jemima called hesitantly. Munkustrap paused as he went to turn out her bedroom light.

"Yes, Jem?"

"Is Cori going to be okay?" Munkustrap froze. Jemima was looking at him worriedly.

"I-I hope so, Jem," Munkustrap murmured. Jemima nodded, snuggling down into her bed. Munkustrap turned off her bedroom light.

"I hope so," He murmured once more as he left her room.

A few days later and Munkustrap hadn't received any more letters from Macavity.

"Dad?" Munkustrap looked around at Jemima, who had been staying with him since Demeter had had to leave town to go visit her sick mother.

"Yes, Jem?" Munkustrap asked, going back to folding clothes.

"Are you coming to my concert tonight?" Jemima asked hesitantly. Munkustrap's blue eyes widened.

"T-That's tonight?" He asked, shocked. Jemima gave a small nod, looking slightly hurt. Munkustrap walked over to her, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her paws.

"Of course I'll come see you," Munkustrap told her softly. "I'm sorry I forgot, it's just been so…hectic these last couple of months," Jemima nodded.

"I know, Dad," Jemima told him. Munkustrap smiled, nudging her cheek. Jemima smiled and went to go get ready.

Bombalurina sat on the bench in the tea-room, watching as Cori struggled to remain awake. Macavity walked in, placing a paw on her thigh. Bombalurina purred furiously. Macavity grinned.

"Can't we get him his own room?" Bomba asked, nodding at Cori. "Instead of putting him where all the henchies can get him," Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Now, now, don't tell me you actually care for him," He said darkly. Bomba rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, baby, you know I'll gladly hurt and torture any cat you tell me to," Bomba sighed as Macavity looked over at Cori pointedly.

"He's just a kid, Mac," Bomba said. "Look at his baby face," Macavity chuckled, wrapping his arms around Bombalurina and nuzzling her.

"I thought you only called me baby face," Macavity purred. Macavity picked up a glass, throwing at the wall behind him as he heard gagging noises. Cori yelped as the glass shattered above his head. Macavity kissed Bombalurina's neck, his paws sliding up her thighs. Bomba purred furiously. Cori felt nauseous as he watched Macavity come onto Bombalurina.

"Munkustrap's daughter has her high school concert tonight," Macavity purred against Bomba's neck. "I know how much you like that little Queen, I thought you might like to go watch her…and watch Munkustrap as well," Cori looked up, shocked. Bombalurina nodded.

"Of course," Macavity handed her the ticket and kissed her furiously.

"Now, go get ready," He growled when he broke away. Bombalurina slid off the bench and sauntered from the room. Macavity looked at Cori.

"What are you going to do to Jemima?" Cori hissed. Macavity blinked.

"Leave her out of this!" Macavity walked over, kicking Cori's chest hard. Cori wheezed as he was suddenly winded.

"Relax, Coricopat…hurting kittens isn't exactly my thing," Macavity hissed, crouching down in front of him. He gripped Cori's head fur, yanking him forward. Cori yelped in pain.

"But you dare to speak out against me again…and Munkustrap will be finding your body," Macavity watched with satisfaction as Cori paled. Macavity let go of Cori, standing up and dusting his suit off. Macavity looked back at Cori. Cori was shaking, his breathing come in deep and quick gasps. Macavity's eyes narrowed and he crouched down in front of Cori again, grabbing his chin and raising his head. Cori's green eyes were wild, darting around furiously. Macavity blinked. He knew Cori wasn't exactly all…there at the moment, maybe a flashback or a memory? Cori finally gave a shuddering breath and started trembling furiously. Macavity was still holding onto Cori's chin.

"What's wrong with you?" Macavity murmured, staring at Cori with interest.

"Why…why did you have to bring my childhood up?" Cori croaked. "Why?" Macavity shrugged.

"I needed something…and, well, your past is very much like mine," Macavity murmured, letting go of Cori's chin. Cori looked up, blinking.

"Well, in ways yours was worse…but our bringing up, in the way of our drunk-ass fathers, was exactly the same,"

"H-How was mine worse?" Cori asked, his voice shaking. Macavity sat down properly on the floor, staring at Cori with his silvery eyes.

"Your father's friends…" Macavity said simply. Cori flinched. "I know what he let them do to you when they were drunk off their faces," Cori lowered his head, sobbing loudly. Macavity moved to sit beside Cori as Cori cried loudly. Macavity looked at Cori, and slung his arm over his heaving shoulders. Macavity let Cori cry, and comforted him a little; after all…Cori was still a kid.

Munkustrap smiled as he watched Jemima sing and dance alongside Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, Tumble and Pounce. He gave a small shake of his head, still smiling as he watched Tumble pair up with his daughter. The next item was Victoria doing her solo dance. Victoria's dancing amazed everyone, just the skill of her dancing…and how flexible she was. A little while later, Jemima stepped up to front stage, getting ready for her solo. Soon her crystal clear and sweet voice swept through the auditorium, stunning the parents and families of the other children.

"_Daylight, _

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day…"_ Munkustrap smiled proudly, clapping loudly. Munkustrap looked down as he felt his phone buzzing suddenly. He dug it out of his pocket and walked outside the building to answer it. Jemima looked up nervously once she had finished her solo, she looked around the auditorium for her dad. Her heart dropped when she found he wasn't in the gym, however her eyes did catch sight of Bombalurina, standing up the back wearing a formal black dress. Bombalurina smiled, her red lips glistening as she saw Jemima had spotted her. Jemima climbed down from the stage once the concert had finished and made her way over to Bombalurina. Bombalurina smiled largely, reveal straight white teeth.

"You did excellent, baby girl!" Bombalurina said proudly. "You have such a wonderful voice!" Jemima gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Bombalurina,"

"Call me Bomba, sweetie," Bombalurina told her. Jemima nodded, her baby blue eyes scanning the crowd again.

"Looking for your dad?" Bomba questioned. Jemima nodded.

"He said he would come," Jemima whispered.

"He did come, he clapped very loud and looked very proud of you, baby girl," Bombalurina told her gently. Jemima looked back at her.

"Where did he go?" Jemima asked.

"His phone starting ringing and went to answer it…but he saw you singing, and he was very very proud of you,"

"How do you know, Bomba?" Jemima asked quietly.

"Because he was close to crying," Bombalurina told her. Jemima smiled.

"Bombalurina…I wasn't expecting to see you here," Jemima looked around, seeing her dad staring at Bomba coldly. Bombalurina shrugged, smiling lightly.

"Well, I have to admit…I have a soft spot for your little daughter," Munkustrap's eyes narrowed. Bomba smiled at Jemima.

"I see you're wearing the collar I gave you, it suits you, sweetie," Bombalurina's emerald eyes flashed to Munkustrap.

"Doesn't it, Munk?" She questioned. Jemima looked up at her dad as he looked down at her, his blue eyes softened.

"It's very beautiful on you, Jemima," Munkustrap told her. Jemima beamed. Bombalurina winked at her. Jemima smiled.

"Jem, I think Vicky's trying to get your attention," Munkustrap murmured to her, noticing the white queen staring at them. Jemima nodded and danced over to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Aw, she's so sweet!" Bombalurina almost squealed. Munkustrap looked at her, eyebrow raised. Bombalurina looked at him.

"What?" She asked innocently. "She is!" Munkustrap gave a low chuckle, resting on the wall beside Bomba.

"Bombalurina…" Munkustrap murmured. Bombalurina tore her gaze from Jemima and Victoria to look at him.

"Yes, Munkus?" She asked.

"H-How is Cori?"

"He's doing okay, he's still a little freaked out from Macavity bring all of those memories up…but his wounds are clean, he's being given food and water, he's showered," Bomba giggled. Munkustrap looked at her.

"He was starting to smell…well, that shirt of his was, damn beer reeks," Munkustrap flinched. Bomba looked at him sadly.

"You watched the DVD, huh?" She asked. Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course," Munkustrap mumbled. Munkustrap looked back at her.

"When should I expect Macavity's next…message?" Munkustrap asked. Bombalurina shrugged, straightening up.

"To tell you the truth, Munkus," Bombalurina said, straightening her short black dress. "I have no idea," Bombalurina glanced back at Jemima.

"Say goodbye to Jemima for me," Bombalurina winked at him before leaving. Munkustrap sighed, watching her leave.

He was worried about Cori…so worried, he wanted him to get out of there, to get back to safety.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCC

Okay, that shower scene was actually awkward to write…

And if no one knows what song that Jemima sung part of is…well, hmm…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll do my best to keep updating as frequently as I can!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. You'll get Cori back, won't you?

Cori looked up wearily as he heard yelling.

"Well, it's not my fault the engine decided to cark it!" A voice yelled. Cori's ear twitched. Gilbert, who was sitting at the table, noticed it. There were some more yells, followed by pained cries and yells before Macavity stormed in.

"Pathetic…pathetic!" He hissed, throwing a plate in the direction of Cori's head. Cori ducked and the plate burst into thousands against the wall behind his head.

"What's wrong, boss?" Gilbert dared to ask. Macavity snarled.

"The damn idiots broke the car!" Macavity yelled. Gilbert's brown eyes slowly travelled to land on Cori. Macavity's eyes followed Gilbert's gaze and landed on Cori as well. Cori gulped as Macavity tilted his head.

"That's right," Macavity breathed, his eyes strangely alight. "You're the mechanic, aren't you?" Cori hesitated before giving a small nod. Macavity's lips stretched into a large maniacal grin.

"Gilbert, bring him!" Macavity ordered before stalking from the room. Gilbert walked over, uncuffing Cori and pulling him from the room. Gilbert led him to what, Cori presumed, used to be a large factory floor…where all the machines were, but now it was filled with cars and vans. Cori blinked as he was pulled along to a certain sleek black car. Macavity stood by it, by the open hood. Cori rubbed his wrists as the handcuffs were taken off completely.

"You fix it, Coricopat, and you will be rewarded," Macavity told him. Cori gave a reluctant nod. He looked to one of the hench-cats, who was leaning by the driver's side door.

"Can you turn it over?" Cori asked. The hench-cat looked at Macavity, who nodded, his silvery eyes fixed firmly on Cori. The hench-cat turned it on. Cori listened closely to the rattling noise the engine was making. Cori nodded to the hench-cat who turned the car off. Cori looked at the engine, reaching in and tweaking a few things.

"Again," Cori said. The hench-cat did it, a loud scraping noise sounded. Macavity hissed.

"You're supposed to be fixing it!" He yelled. Cori looked at Macavity calmly.

"It's what I'm doing…but there's several things wrong with this car," Cori said calmly. Cori grabbed a spanner and looked back at the engine, once again tweaking at it. He asked for it to be turned on again before fixing something else…this happened several more times before Cori finally pulled out.

"Once more," Cori said. The hench-cat turned it on…and it turned on without difficultly, the engine purring smoothly. Cori smiled. Macavity nodded, impressed.

"Now what fun did I miss now?" Bomba asked as she swayed back in. Macavity wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her fiercely. Cori looked away.

"Coricopat just fixed the engine," Macavity purred as he pulled away from Bomba.

"How was Jemima's concert?" Macavity asked, his silvery eyes flickering to Cori.

"She's a talented singer," Bombalurina said seriously. "Gorgeous voice," Cori gave a small smile. Macavity nodded.

"Cori's earned himself a shower," Macavity laughed. Cori looked down at himself. He was covered in car grease. Bombalurina nodded.

"Come on, doll," Bombalurina said, looking at Cori. Cori looked back at Macavity, who seemed a little displeased with Bomba calling Cori 'Doll'. Bombalurina looked back at Macavity, hitching her leg up so it was resting on his side. Macavity grabbed her leg, looking at her. She whispered something in his ear, which made him chuckle darkly.

"Yes, Bomba, baby," Macavity laughed, looking at her hungrily. Bomba grabbed Cori's arm and led him away. Before Cori went into the bathroom to shower, she handed him a new set of clothes.

"Give me those ones when you're done showering," Bomba told him. Cori nodded and walked into the bathroom. When he had finished, he walked out wearing a new pair of three-quarter black jeans, a short sleeve, close fitting, black shirt. He rubbed the towel over his head-fur, trying to dry it off. Bomba gave a giggle as he took the towel away, revealing his sticking up head-fur. Cori quickly flattened back down. Bomba took the towel and the dirty clothes away, throwing it into the wicker basket. Bomba nodded towards her couch, which now had a thick red blanket over it with white pillows.

"You're sleeping there tonight," Cori looked at her, shocked.

"It's your reward from Macavity…somewhere comfortable to sleep," Cori nodded, looking at his paws.

"You barely speak anymore…that's starting to annoy me,"

"Sorry," Cori whispered. Bombalurina smiled sweetly. Cori sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. A hench-cat walked into the room an hour later, holding two plates. He handed one to Cori, throwing him a glare as he did. Cori slowly picked at his dinner as Bombalurina ate hers quickly. She rested her plate aside and looked at Cori, who was still picking at his.

"Eat it," She told him firmly. Cori nodded, not looking at her. Cori finished and Bombalurina walked over, taking the plate from him. She called for a hench-cat and he walked in, taking the plates from her and taking them away. Cori curled up on the couch, his green eyes watching as Bombalurina paced around the room. His body burned with pain, his muscles sore from sitting in a certain way, from leaning against the pole, for so many hours for so many days. Bombalurina looked over to him, before walking over and pulling the blanket over him, tucking it in around him. She watched as he looked down at the pillow his head was resting on, his green eyes filling up with tears. She sat beside him, running her paw over his head.

"Aw, what's wrong, doll?" She asked him.

"W-Why me?" He whispered, burying his head in the pillow. Bomba watched as his shoulders heaved. She rubbed his shoulders.

"It's alright, doll," She murmured to him. He shook his head, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head still.

"Why are you being nice to me, Bombalurina?" Cori asked quietly. "Aren't I just here to get revenge on Munkustrap?" Bombalurina sighed as she rubbed his shoulders still.

"You're just a kid, Cori," Bomba sighed. "Just a kid," Cori looked up as Macavity walked in. He barely looked at Cori as he walked into the bathroom. Bombalurina stood up, walking into her walk-in wardrobe and emerging moments later wearing a short silky black nightgown. She winked at Cori before lying on her bed. Macavity walked out of the bathroom. Cori quickly buried his head in the pillow when he saw that Macavity had nothing on. He heard Macavity's laugh and his cheeks went bright red.

"Ha, it's safe to look, Cori," Bomba laughed a few minutes later. Cori reluctantly turned his head sideways, seeing Macavity walk from the wardrobe wearing black pyjama pants. Cori curled up on the couch, his green eyes watching as Macavity got into bed, turning his back to Bombalurina and Cori. Bomba shrugged as she settled down, yawning largely. She reached over, turning off the lamp and encasing the room in darkness. Cori remained awake. Macavity was just over there…but Cori knew he couldn't kill him, even if he did manage to, if the hench-cats saw him then he was as good as dead. He wanted to go home…he wanted this nightmare to end. Cori's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep.

Munkustrap was getting the mail when he noticed a black car pull up in front of Tantomile's and Cori's. Tantomile didn't want to be in her house without Cori, she didn't want to be left alone…but she also didn't want to leave, just in case Cori managed to escape and called her, but she was terrified to be alone, so Admetus had been staying with her. Munkustrap walked over as a thin dark gray cat got out of the car. He was wearing black pants, black leather shoes, a white shirt and a thin black tie. Munkustrap walked over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Munkustrap asked cautiously. The cat turned to face him, he took a step back when he saw Munkustrap, when he saw how tall Munkustrap was…and the muscles showing on Munkustrap's arms under the short sleeve dark blue shirt he was wearing.

"Um…actually I was looking for Coricopat," The cat stammered, pushing up the glasses on the bridge of his nose. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed.

"H-He hasn't turned up to my classes for two weeks!" Munkustrap relaxed.

"Professor?" Munkustrap and the cat both looked towards the source of the voice. Tantomile was standing near the car, Admetus hovering by her side.

"Tantomile, dear," The tom sighed, glancing back wearily at Munkustrap. Tantomile was looking terrible. Her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled, she looked tired, and looked like she had forgotten to eat occasionally. Admetus looked at Munkustrap sadly.

"Where is Coricopat?" The Tom asked. "Is he okay?" Tantomile flinched, giving a small shake of his head.

"Cori was abducted two weeks ago," Munkustrap murmured from behind the Tom. The professor turned around to look at Munkustrap, eyes wide.

"B-But who would want to kidnap a quiet Tom like Cori?" He stammered.

"Macavity," Admetus spoke up. The court knew it was Macavity that was responsible for Cori being abducted…Munkustrap had shown them the letters.

"H-How do you know?"

"Letters," Munkustrap answered. The professor frowned.

"Signed?" He asked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Then how do you know it was actually that lunatic that took him?" The professor wasn't trying to tell Munkustrap that he was lying…he just didn't want to think that Cori had been taken by Macavity, who was well known for torturing and murdering.

"T-There was a DVD," Munkustrap mumbled. Tantomile and Admetus looked at him in shock.

"Macavity was standing behind Cori," The professor shook his head sadly.

"Oh dear, oh dear," He murmured. Admetus started talking to the professor as Tantomile walked over to Munkustrap.

"A DVD, Munk?" Tantomile asked quietly. Munkustrap nodded.

"Four days after Cori was abducted, I was given it," Munkustrap sighed.

"C-Can I see it?" Tantomile asked. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No," He said firmly.

"Munkus…I can handle seeing my brother being hurt," Tantomile pleaded. "I-I just want to see if he's alive!"

"He is, Tant," Munkustrap told her. "And I know you could probably handle it…but there was some other things that Macavity…revealed, that he made Cori relive…hearing about it just made me sick," Munkustrap muttered. Tantomile looked confused.

"W-What did he talk about?" Tantomile questioned.

"Your father abusing Cori," Munkustrap told her. "The list of hospital visits, list of injuries…and even that your father forced beer down his throat when he was 16," Tantomile lowered her head, crying. Munkustrap pulled her against his strong chest, holding her as she cried.

"N-No, poor Cori," Tantomile whispered. "H-He didn't need to relive that, he really didn't," Munkustrap rubbed her back.

"C-Cori took most of the abuse for me," Tantomile mumbled against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap looked at her.

"I always went out…and left him there, but even when I was home, and Dad was drunk, Cori would get Dad to focus on him instead of me," Tantomile sniffed.

"Dad always called Cori weak, said he wasn't a man," Tantomile kept crying, just getting this all out. "He said that's why he was picked on at school because he was weak…but it wasn't true, Cori wasn't picked on, just because he was quiet and read and didn't prefer sports," Tantomile murmured in Munkustrap's shirt. "Dad would always hit him and when Cori pleaded with him to stop, he'd hit him harder, telling it to take it like a man," Munkustrap tightened his hold on Tantomile, shocked.

"There was so many nights when I'd come home from work, my friends or the library and find Cori curled up either where Dad had beaten him or curled up in the corner of our room…he used to be so bloodied, his clothes ripped, his face and body bruised," Tantomile shivered in Munkustrap's arms.

"He used to look up at me and smile," Tantomile sighed. "Before he'd burst out crying," Munkustrap rested his head on top of Tantomile's, squeezing his eyes shut tight so he didn't cry.

"Dad would sober up and then take him to the hospital," Tantomile whispered, "And make some stupid excuse that the doctors believed,"

"Why did Cori tell the doctors what was actually happening?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"Dad threatened him…he said if he told then Dad would take me away and Cori would never see me again, and then he'd return for Cori, kidnap him, and beat the living crap out of him," Tantomile sobbed softly. Munkustrap tightened his hold on Tantomile, feeling her shaking. Tantomile buried her face into Munkustrap's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as she cried. She knew Munkustrap cared, which is why she was telling him all this.

"I-I was so scared," Tantomile whispered. "When Cori was 17, and I came home from school…Dad had kept him home so he could beat him," Munkustrap held back the angry snarl.

"Cori was doubled over in the lounge-room, his clothes torn, his face bloody and scratched…and he was throwing up blood." Tantomile whispered. Munkustrap's eyes widened. "Dad was kicking him, telling him to stop making a mess…Cori was crying, begging him to take him to the hospital while he was throwing up," Tantomile rested her head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Dad finally took him and Cori was rushed into surgery…the surgeon said he had a pierced lung and a ruptured kidney, the surgeon said if we had come in ten minutes later, Cori would have had no chance of surviving," Tantomile pulled away, rubbing her eyes and sniffing.

"You'll get Cori back, won't you, Munkustrap?" Tantomile asked softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to get him back home safe," Munkustrap promised her. Tantomile rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Thank you," Tantomile whispered. "Thank you,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I have orientation next week, sigh, so updates may get a little slower…not that much slower, just a little bit!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Please read and review…and I'll love you forever :D

Luv HGP!


	11. Fight and traps

Macavity had set Cori on fixing all of the cars. Cori sighed as he examined an engine. He slowly looked to the side, seeing a hench-cat standing near him. It had been almost three weeks here, he was covered in a few cuts and bruises from speaking out or fighting, but other than that…he just wanted to go home. Cori slowly reached out, grabbing a tyre-iron. Cori quickly swung the tyre-iron around, catching the hench-cat around the knee. There was a loud crunch and the hench-cat screamed, falling to the ground. The other hench-cats converged on Cori. Cori swung the tyre-iron around, catching a few of the hench-cats sides, shattering ribs. He heard a click behind him and turned around. He froze, tyre-iron in air, as he was faced with the barrel of a gun. Macavity was holding it, his silver eyes furious as he pointed the gun in between Cori's eyes.

"Drop it," Macavity hissed. Cori did that and the tyre-iron fell to the ground with a loud clang. Cori was still staring at Macavity, his green eyes wide. Macavity finally lowered the gun. Macavity grabbed the front of Cori's shirt, yanking him forward.

"You fool," Macavity hissed before throwing him into the arms of waiting, and angry, hench-cats.

"Remember, I want him alive," Macavity said before leaving the room. Cori glanced around at the hench-cats and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of their furious faces. His eyes widened as a hench-cat moved to stand in front of him, the ones holding Cori laughed darkly.

Macavity walked down the hallway, hearing Coricopat's screams echo. Bombalurina was waiting for him by his office door. Her ear was twitching as she listened to the screams.

"What did he do?" Bomba asked as she followed Macavity into his office and collapsing into his lap.

"Shattered one of my hench-cat's knee, shattered a few ribs, with a tyre-iron," Macavity muttered darkly, running his paws up Bombalurina's sides. Bomba leaned down, kissing his lips. Macavity purred but pushed her off. Bombalurina frowned.

"Not now," He growled. Bombalurina settled herself down in his lap.

"What are you going to do now, babe?" Bomba purred.

"Ring Munkustrap," Macavity laughed. "We're ready for him now," Bomba nodded.

"How do you feel about seeing Munkustrap's daughter again?" Macavity asked, trailing his paw up Bomba's thigh.

"Why?"

"You pull her out of school, the school calls Munkustrap saying that she missed a class, Munkustrap will call her and find out where she is…and you give him a note from me," Macavity explained.

"Where am I supposed to take her?" Bomba asked. "For milkshakes or something?" Though that question was meant to be sarcastic, Macavity grinned and nodded.

"Exactly,"

Jemima frowned as she walked out of the school building at recess and saw Bombalurina standing by the gates, being hit on by some of the older Toms. Bombalurina saw Jemima and waved. Jemima looked at Electra, Etcetera, Vicky, Tumble and Pounce.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up," Jemima told them as they went to go to their spot. They nodded and walked off. Jemima walked down the path and towards Bomba.

"Bomba…what are you doing here?" Jemima asked. The older Toms looked at Jemima, shocked that she knew that gorgeous red queen.

"To get you, sweetie," Jemima took a step back.

"No, no, just to talk, baby girl, how about we go get a milkshake?" Bombalurina tried. Jemima gave a small nod. Maybe she could help Cori by going and talking to Bomba, maybe she could help her dad. She left with Bombalurina, leaving the drooling Toms behind. They walked to a café near the school. Bombalurina looked to Jemima.

"So, chocolate or strawberry?" She questioned. Jemima was slightly taken aback.

"Um, chocolate," Jemima said, embarrassed. Bombalurina smiled, turning to the cashier.

"Two large chocolate milkshakes, darl," Bomba ordered, making the tom cashier blush furiously. He quickly brought them over and Bomba and Jemima sat outside in the sun. Bombalurina looked at Jemima.

"So, how's school?" She asked.

"Okay," Jemima answered slowly. Bombalurina looked at Jemima questioningly.

"What's bothering you, darlin'?" Bomba asked, sipping her milkshake.

"What's happening to Coricopat?" Jemima asked simply. Bombalurina froze, resting the drink back down onto the table.

"N-Nothing, dear," Bombalurina said calmly, trying not to remember what Cori had looked like when they had dragged him through the hallways.

"He does what he's told then he's treated just fine," Bombalurina told her. Jemima nodded.

"Tantomile misses him," Jemima said softly, resting her drink down. "She can't stand to be left alone…Admetus has been staying with her," Bombalurina nodded. Jemima looked down as she heard her ring-tone coming from her bag. She dug around her back and pulled out her cell-phone, her face paling a little as she looked at the caller I.D. She looked at Bombalurina.

"It's my dad," She whispered. Bomba reached over, taking the phone from her.

"Munkus, how are you?" Bombalurina said cheerfully. Jemima watched, shocked as Bombalurina talked calmly to her dad.

"I just took her out for a milkshake, relax, Munkustrap," Bombalurina sighed. "At the café around the corner from her school…see you soon then," Bombalurina snapped Jemima's cell shut and handed it back to her. Jemima looked at it.

"What did he say?" Jemima whispered.

"He's on his way," Bombalurina yawned, stretching. Jemima grabbed her milkshake, drinking it. Bombalurina watched as the dark liquid made its way through the straw and into Jemima's mouth. Jemima was looking nervous.

"Oh, relax, kitten," Bombalurina told her. Jemima slowly lowered the drink, placing it down. Munkustrap soon arrived, walking up to the table. Jemima sunk down a little, looking at Munkustrap nervously with her large baby blue eyes. Munkustrap just stared at her.

"Dad…" Jemima tried.

"Go to the car," Munkustrap told her, handing her the keys. Jemima sighed, picking up her back and walking slowly and sadly back to Munkustrap's car. Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina, his eyes blazing.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Munkus," Bombalurina said. "She was just trying to help you," Munkustrap frowned.

"Sit down, Munk," Munkustrap did so.

"I'm guessing you told her that I'm with Macavity," Bombalurina said. Munkustrap nodded. "Then why would she willing walk with me?" Munkustrap frowned.

"She wants to help you by helping Cori," Bombalurina told him. Munkustrap sighed.

"Speaking of which," Bomba murmured, reaching into her handbag. She pulled out a photo and a note. She handed Munkustrap the photo first. It was of Coricopat…one taken a while ago, but there was fresh blood on the photo. Munkustrap's breath caught in his throat.

"H-His blood?" Munkustrap questioned. Bombalurina nodded. "From where?"

"Just above the elbow," Bombalurina shuddered, she remember Cori's cry of pain when Macavity had dug the tip of the knife into the arm just above the elbow…it wasn't necessary to open a new wound, seeing as Cori was covered with them from the hench-cats. Bombalurina coughed, bringing herself out of the mindset she had put herself in, and handed Munkustrap the note. Munkustrap's eyes took in the number written on the piece of paper.

"Macavity wants you to ring him," Bombalurina said. Munkustrap nodded.

"But, Munk," Bombalurina began. Munkustrap looked at her. "Is Demeter still out of town?" Munkustrap nodded, confused.

"Ring your brother and his boyfriend, see if they can take Jemima in," Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Just a precaution," Bombalurina warned as she stood up. She grabbed the drink Jemima had left behind and pressed it into his paws.

"Let her finish that," Bombalurina laughed before walking off. Munkustrap sighed and walked back to the car.

He watched as Jemima packed her bags as he waited for Tugger and Misto to pick her up. Jemima finished and looked around at Munkustrap.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Munkustrap gave a small smile, walking over and hugging her tightly.

"I know, Jemmy…but please, don't ever do that to me again," Munkustrap whispered against her head. Jemima nodded.

"Munnnkkkusssss," Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"In here, Tugger," Munkustrap called. Tugger and Misto soon appeared in Jemima's doorway.

"Uncle Tugger!" Jemima squealed, running at her uncle. She threw her arms around his thin waist.

"Hey, kitten," Tugger grinned. Munkustrap looked around, smiling sadly at Tugger and Misto. Tugger picked Jemima up, slinging her over his shoulder, making her squeal in laughter. Misto looked over at Munkustrap.

"What's wrong, Munk?" Misto asked him softly, walking over. Munkustrap looked at the small Tom, whose face was still partly bruised from the attack.

"I…It's nothing," Munkustrap murmured. Misto's eyes narrowed as he looked at Munkustrap closely, scrutinizing him.

"Just remember Jemima needs you, Munk," Misto told him softly. Munkustrap looked at him, giving a small nod. Munkustrap picked up Jemima's back, slinging it over his shoulder. Tugger still had Jemima over his shoulder as he carried her towards the front door.

"Behave for Tugger and Misto," Munkustrap told her, picking up her chin from where it rested on Tugger's shoulder.

"Yes, Dad," Jemima told him sweetly. Munkustrap kissed her forehead and passed her bag to Misto. He waved as they drove off…but he couldn't help but feel sad as he watched them drive off…who knew when he would see his daughter next. Munkustrap walked back inside and grabbed the piece of paper Bombalurina had given him. He dialled the number and waited.

"Macavity," Munkustrap sighed.

Cori looked up from where he was lying on the cold tile floor, paws tied behind, ankles tied together. Cori gave a muffled growl from behind the gag they had forced into his mouth. Gilbert walked in, his brown eyes looking at Cori's battered and bloodied frame. The clothes Cori was wearing were ripped and bloodied, his face was bruised and cut, scratches and deep cuts were on his legs ands arms, a particular deep one on the flesh above his elbow.

"That was one stupid thing to do, kid," Gilbert told him, standing next to him. Cori rested his head back on the tile floor. His body hurt furiously…it hadn't hurt like this since, well, since he was younger. Macavity walked in, Gilbert looked back at Cori, seeing Cori's breathing had increased, his sides rising and falling rapidly. Macavity walked over, pulling Cori upright. Cori's cry of pain was muffled. Macavity grabbed Cori's chin, forcing his head up. He looked into Cori's bruised eyes and tilted his head.

"Well, aren't you looking a little worse for wear?" Macavity asked coldly. Cori hissed. Macavity backhanded him. Cori's head smacked against the wall. He groaned and shook his head, dazed.

"Lovely," Macavity laughed, pulling Cori up from the tile floor. Cori fell against Macavity's side. Macavity pushed him off, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him along. Cori was pretty much being dragged along the hallways by his upper arm, since his ankles were bound tightly together.

Cori's eyes widened when he was thrown into the back of a van. He sat up, shuffling back so his back was against a wall. Macavity was talking to his hench-cats just outside the van. Cori's eyes widened further and he began to get a sick feeling in his stomach when he watched hench-cats load guns, of all different makes, into the back of the van. Macavity climbed into the front while Gilbert climbed into the back, sitting near Cori. Cori whimpered as more hench-cats filled the back of the van. Macavity glanced over the back of the chair, grinning at the frightened look on Cori's face.

"You knew this day was coming, Coricopat," Macavity drawled. Cori trembled. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. He didn't know if he would survive…or if Macavity would kill him. The van began to drive and Cori's trembling increased. Gilbert rested a paw on Cori's shoulder, as though he was steadying him when really he was trying to comfort him. Cori's heart began to race as the van suddenly jolted to a stop. The hench-cats all jumped out. Gilbert grabbed Cori, throwing him over his shoulder and leaping from the back of the van. Cori looked around the abandoned building they had pulled into. Gilbert carried Cori to an office and put him on the floor.

"Sorry, kid," Gilbert murmured, grabbing a cloth and blindfolding Cori. Cori listened as he left, closing the door behind him. Everything was eerily silent and it was scaring Cori. Cori heard the door open and heard deep breathing. He began to tremble. Was he going to die?

Footsteps moved towards him and the sound of someone kneeling beside him. Tears filled Cori's eyes…he felt really bad about those bad things he did to Tantomile, squirting with the hose, embarrassing her in front of everyone…he never said sorry. The blindfold was suddenly pulled from Cori's eyes. Cori blinked and looked up. The gag was pulled from his mouth as well.

"Cori," Munkustrap murmured from where he knelt above Cori.

"Munk!" Cori whispered. Cori's heart dropped suddenly.

"Here, I believe this is yours," Munkustrap told him, cutting his wrists free and slipping the sky blue braided band back on Cori's wrist. Why would Macavity lead Munkustrap to Cori? Why?

"Munk…Munku, get out, it's a trap!" Cori whispered frantically, grabbing the front of Munkustrap's blue shirt.

"I think he already knew that," Munkustrap and Cori both looked around to see Macavity standing in the doorway to the office, flanked by his hench-cats.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oh noes! Hehehe, I'm far from finished just to tell you,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. I want my dad!

Munkustrap looked back at Cori's bruised and frightened face. Munkustrap stiffened when he felt something cold press against the back of his neck.

"Up," Macavity's voice hissed in his ear. Munkustrap slowly got to his feet, leaving Cori trembling on the ground. Munkustrap's face remained emotionless as his paws were forced behind his back.

"M-Munk," Cori whispered. Munkustrap was yanked around to face Macavity. Macavity's lips were pulled into a smug grin.

"And here was me thinking that you would be smart enough to at least get your police friends to back you up," Macavity laughed cruelly. Munkustrap blinked in reply. Macavity wasn't pleased with Munkustrap's lack of answers, so he hit Munkustrap across the face with the butt of the shot-gun he was holding. Munkustrap fell to his knees with a pained grunt, blood leaking from his nose. Macavity yanked Munkustrap up again.

"Gilbert, grab Coricopat," Macavity ordered. Munkustrap jerked back.

"You said you'd let him go!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity shrugged, grinning.

"I lied," Macavity laughed. Gilbert grabbed Cori, slinging him over his shoulder once more. Munkustrap struggled against Macavity's grip, his blue eyes looking worriedly at Cori. Cori just sighed, his head resting on the back of Gilbert's shoulder. Munkustrap stopped and looked at Cori as Macavity pulled Munkustrap in the direction of the van. Cori had closed his eyes, but Munkustrap saw the tear slip down Cori's cheek.

Munkustrap cried out in pain as pain suddenly exploded in the back of his head. Cori watched, shocked, as Munkustrap fell to his knees, blood falling from a gash on the right side of Munkustrap's head.

"Munk!" Cori cried, struggling. Gilbert tightened his grip on the back of Cori's legs. Macavity watched as Munkustrap was thrown into the back of the van. Cori was struggling furiously.

"No, Munk!" Cori cried. Macavity walked over to Cori, grabbing his head. Cori looked at him sadly.

"Put him in the van," Macavity growled at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and took Cori to the van, sitting him beside Munkustrap's limp body. Cori kept nudging Munkustrap's side with his bare foot, trying to wake him.

"M-Munk?" Cori whispered as the hench-cats all started loading back into the van. "Munk?

"Shut up!" Macavity yelled at him as he got in the back, kneeling near Cori. Cori went quiet, lowering his head. Munkustrap began to stir halfway through their trip. Cori whimpered as felt the gun barrel against the side of his head. Munkustrap's eyes managed to open partway and saw Cori, with the gun pressed against the side of his head, his green eyes wide. Munkustrap looked at him sadly.

"Now, what to do with Coricopat?" Macavity asked slowly, his free paw drifting up to rub against Cori's cheek. Cori flinched away, his breathing rapid.

"Let him go," Munkustrap sighed. Macavity shook his head, lowering the gun.

"I think I'll keep him," Macavity laughed, looking at Cori, who trembled. "He's so much fun to toy with…and I need a good mechanic," Munkustrap watched as Cori clenched his eyes shut. Munkustrap closed his eyes. He couldn't handle seeing Cori's terrified face, he just couldn't.

Munkustrap and Cori were thrown carelessly into a small room. Cori twisted and turned, trying to sit up as his paws and ankles had been rebound. Munkustrap just rolled over onto his knees, shaking his head. He looked over at Cori, seeing Cori's nervous dark green eyes darting about. Munkustrap shuffled over so he was sitting beside Cori. Cori quickly buried his face into Munkustrap's shoulder, trembling. Munkustrap rested his head against Cori's, murmuring softly to him, trying to comfort him like he would comfort Jemima when she was scared.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Munkustrap asked, noticing his wild eyes darting around.

"I'm scared," Cori whispered. Munkustrap looked around the empty room they were in.

"Were you in here before?" Munkustrap asked softly. Cori shook his head.

"I was handcuffed to a pole in the hench-cats 'tea-room'," Cori muttered bitterly. Munkustrap looked at him.

"You'll get out of here soon," Munkustrap told him quietly. Cori looked at him.

"H-How?" Cori stammered. "No one knows where you are!" Munkustrap gave a small smile, reaching around and tugging slightly on the sky blue braided band around Cori's wrist.

"You didn't think I'd come here unprepared, did you?" Munkustrap asked, humour lacing his words.

"Tracking device in the band," Munkustrap murmured in Cori's ear. "I still have friends in the police station," Cori gave a nervous smile. Munkustrap nudged his shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Cori," Munkustrap told him softly. Munkustrap looked at Cori's battered and bruised body worriedly.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked, nodding to Cori's appearance. Cori looked down at himself, at the ripped and bloodied clothes he was wearing.

"I shattered a hench-cat's knee with a tyre-iron…and shattered several ribs of other hench-cats," Cori murmured. "Macavity wasn't pleased," Munkustrap sighed. The door opened and they both looked around. Gilbert stood in the doorway, looking at them. He walked over to Cori and pulled him up.

"No!" Munkustrap yelled, trying to lunge. Gilbert just kicked the bound Munkustrap back, making him wheeze as the air was forced out of him. Cori was tossed over Gilbert's shoulder.

"M-Munk," Cori whispered pleadingly before Gilbert carried him from the room. Munkustrap lowered his head as the door was closed as Cori and Gilbert left the room.

Cori yelped as he was dropped onto the floor of Macavity's office. Cori looked around, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, kid," Gilbert muttered in Cori's ear as he pulled Cori over to a wall, forcing him to stand before cutting his wrists free before forcing his wrists into metal shackles on the wall and locking them in. Cori looked up at his wrists which were stuck above his head. Gilbert bent down, cutting Cori's ankles free.

"Gilbert…help," Cori whispered pathetically. Gilbert looked at Cori, eyebrow raised.

"Why would I do that, kid?" Gilbert asked before walking from the room, leaving Cori alone. Cori lowered his head.

Munkustrap raised his head as Macavity walked into the room, an insane grin on his features.

"I told you to stay away from me, didn't I, Munkustrap?" Macavity laughed. Munkustrap just watched him pace.

"That warning I gave you in your house…when Cori got involved," Macavity looked back at Munkustrap, smoothing down his black suit at the same time. "But you just couldn't let it go, could you?" Munkustrap gritted his teeth as Macavity hit him, hard. Hench-cats slowly walked into the room and began to attack Munkustrap as Macavity watched.

Cori looked up, he could faintly hear pained cries and yelps.

"Munkus," Cori whispered, scared. After a while the cries of pain stopped. Cori tilted his head back, resting it against the cold stone wall behind him. He looked around when the door opened. Macavity walked in, glancing at Cori before walking to his desk and sitting down. Cori just stared at him as Macavity started looking over blue-prints and paperwork.

"What did you do to Munkustrap?" Cori asked. Macavity didn't even look up.

"He's getting what he deserves," Macavity murmured, grabbing a blue-print and examining it closely.

"He doesn't deserve being beaten up!" Cori couldn't help but yell. Macavity slowly looked up. Cori shrunk back, weary at the sight of Macavity's angry silver eyes. Macavity looked back down and sifted through papers.

Jemima looked up from where she was tussling with Tugger when there was a knock on the door. Misto stood up and went to answer it.

"Alonzo," Misto said, surprised. "Come in," Alonzo walked in, dressed in his uniform and looked at Misto, Tugger and Jemima sadly.

"Lonz, what is it?" Tugger asked, sitting up and holding Jemima close.

"Munkustrap…" Alonzo sighed. "He turned himself over to Macavity, he thought it would free Cori," Alonzo murmured. Jemima gave a small cry, burying her face in Tugger's mane.

"We went to the warehouse, trying to find Cori…but the warehouse was completely empty," Alonzo continued. Tugger watched as Jemima leapt up and tore off to her room.

"We have a way to find them," Alonzo quickly put in. Misto and Tugger looked around.

"Munk set up a tracking device in the wrist band that Cori always wore…but if he gave it to Cori and they got separated, we can only find Cori," Alonzo told them.

"Find them," Tugger whispered before getting up and going to comfort his niece. He walked to her room and stopped by the door. He could hear her singing sadly.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Tugger walked into her room, finding her curled up on the bed, crying heavily. He sat beside her and put his paw on her shoulder. She sat up and curled up against his chest.

"Dad's going to be okay, isn't he, Tugger?" Jemima asked softly. Tugger pressed his lips against her head.

"I hope so," Tugger sighed. "I dearly hope so," Misto walked in, sitting on the opposite side of Jemima and taking her paw in his own.

"I-I want my Dad!" Jemima sobbed. Tugger passed Jemima to Misto and left the room, struggling to contain his own emotions. Misto held Jemima, her tears soaking through his white shirt. He didn't care.

"Shhh, it'll be okay, Jemmy," Misto murmured to her, rubbing her back.

"I-I want my Dad," Jemima sobbed into his chest. Misto wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against hers.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Misto sighed.

"W-Why did he have to go?" Jemima whispered in Misto's chest.

"Because you know your dad," Misto murmured in her ear. "He can never stand to see another hurt," Jemima sobbed heavily once more, burying her head into Misto's shoulder once more. Misto held Jemima close…and prayed that Munkustrap would return to them soon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Um, I can't remember who wrote or sang the song…woops…

I still have plenty planned :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. The past catches up

Cori struggled against the metal bindings attaching his wrists to the wall. He couldn't break free!

"Stop struggling, Cori," Macavity hissed from where he was sitting behind his desk. Bomba was massaging Macavity's shoulders, she glanced up at Cori as Macavity said that.

"Bomba, go make yourself useful somewhere else," Macavity hissed. Bomba nodded and swayed from the room. Cori looked up as she left. He rested his head back against the wall. Macavity went back to sifting through papers. Cori kept his eyes on Macavity as he subtly tried to break free. Macavity slammed the papers down on the desk, his silver eyes fixed angrily on Cori. Cori froze. Macavity got to his feet, walking over to Cori. He pressed his body against Cori, making Cori shake with fear.

"You know why I had you put in here," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear, his paws resting on Cori's hips. Cori shook his head, shaking.

"I like something nice to look at while I work," Macavity chuckled, his tongue flicking out and catching Cori's cheek. Cori trembled.

"I-Isn't that what you have Bombalurina for?" Cori stammered, trying to get the attention off of him. Macavity chuckled darkly, nipping at Cori's neck. Cori gave a cry of fright. Macavity's paws slipped to play with the belt loops on the jean shorts Cori was wearing. Cori struggled to get away from his paws but it was useless. Macavity looked down, focusing on Cori's belt. He started to pull it off.

"No, no, no!" Cori cried. "Stop, please, stop!" Cori pleaded with him frantically. Macavity gave a low laugh, letting Cori go and walking away.

"For now," He laughed darkly. Cori slumped in his bonds, unable to control the frightened sobs that broke free. Macavity just gave a dark smile, looking back to his paperwork.

Alonzo looked around at the force he had gathered that would help free Cori and maybe Munkustrap, if he was there…and if he was alive. Alonzo looked to Victor, who had the small device in his hand, which showed the position of Cori's band. Victor nodded. Alonzo and his team quickly moved in, shocking the hench-cats as they quickly moved in, taking them down by force. Alonzo ran with Victor and a few others, trying to find where the signal was coming from. They stopped outside a certain room and Alonzo kicked the door open and froze. Macavity was standing with a shot gun, holding it against Coricopat's head, who he had pulled against his chest.

"L-Lonz," Alonzo looked around, shocked to see the bloodied Munkustrap leaning against one of the other police officers he brought with him.

"You're surrounded, Macavity, let the kid go!" Alonzo ordered. Macavity held Cori closer, getting a small yelp of pain from him.

"You have no chance, Macavity!" Alonzo growled. "Let the kid go and you will leave this room alive!"

"But if you don't, you're going out in a body-bag!" Macavity seemed to contemplate this before he let Cori go. Cori dropped to his knees in front of Macavity and Macavity tossed the gun to the side. Alonzo quickly moved in, grabbing Cori and pulling him away from Macavity. Macavity was quickly hand-cuffed and dragged outside. Munkustrap's and Macavity's eyes landed on each other as Macavity was dragged past Munkustrap. Munkustrap saw Macavity's maniacal grin and knew Macavity wasn't done with them just yet.

Munkustrap hobbled over to Cori's hospital bed on a pair of crutches…one of his ankles were badly sprained and he needed to stay off his ankle for a while. Cori was sitting on the edge of the short-stay bed, looking at his paws.

"Hey, Cori, are you okay?" Munkustrap asked as he sat beside him. Cori gave a weak smile.

"I'm better now, thanks, Munk," Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Cori, pulling him close.

"Anytime," He murmured in Cori's ear before letting him go.

They were allowed to go home later that day. Alonzo drove them home. Cori slowly got out of the car, seeing everyone waiting for him and Munkustrap.

"Cori!" Tantomile cried, running forward and hugging her brother tightly. Cori held her close.

"Dad!" Munkustrap looked around, catching Jemima as she threw himself at him. Munkustrap held her close.

"Cori!" Cori looked around before finding himself being hugged tightly by Teazer.

"Hey, Teazer," Cori murmured, hugging her back.

The weeks went by and Macavity was sentenced to five years in jail for kidnapping. Cori had been there when he had been sentenced. Macavity had walked over to him.

"I'm not done with you yet," Macavity murmured to Cori before he was pulled away by the guards. Cori just watched him go, with resigned green eyes.

The months went by and Cori was pretty much back to his old self, chatting cheerfully to everyone and fixing cars once more. Munkustrap and Admetus were over visiting…Admetus went over to Tantomile's quite a lot now and they had begun to date. Munkustrap and Admetus were sitting, talking and laughing with Cori and Tantomile when there was a knock on the door. Tantomile went to answer it while Cori stayed with Admetus and Munkustrap. Munkustrap looked at Cori. There was still some visible bruising on the side of Cori's face from when he had been attacked, even though it had been three months.

"A-Ah…Cori?" Cori's ears twitched, he heard Tantomile's call, they all did, but Cori heard the trace of fear hidden in Tantomile's words. Cori stood up, walking to the door.

"What's wrong, Tants?" Cori asked as he approached. He looked into the doorway and froze. Standing in the doorway was a large brown and black Tom with dark brown eyes. Cori and Tantomile exchanged frightened looks.

For there, standing in their doorway…was their abusive father.

Their father's eyes landed on Cori and they narrowed. Cori slowly backed away, he couldn't help it, he was terrified.

How did he find them?

Then it came to Cori…Macavity.

"Cori, Tants, what's up?" Cori kept backing away as his father walked into the house, pushing past Tantomile. Cori's back collided with a strong chest.

"Cori?" Munkustrap's voice asked gently in his ear.

"I-It's…" Cori whispered but stopped when his father came into view. Munkustrap immediately stepped in front of Cori, glaring at the large tom.

"Who are you?" Munkustrap growled.

"The name's Lupe," The Tom said gruffly. "That little brat behind you is my son," Munkustrap began snarling furiously.

"You son of a…!" Munkustrap yelled, leaping at him. Admetus ran forward, grabbing Munkustrap and pulling him away from beating the living daylights out of Lupe. Lupe just stared coldly at Munkustrap before turning his eyes onto Cori, who looked away. Munkustrap glared hatefully at him. Tantomile quickly walked over to Admetus, partly hiding behind him.

"How did you find us?" Cori whispered from behind Munkustrap, who Admetus had let go of. Lupe's eyes narrowed.

"I got a letter in the mail," Lupe laughed. "Telling me where you two had run off to," Tantomile gently grabbed Admetus's paw. Admetus looked back at her, frowning.

"Get out," Munkustrap hissed at Lupe, hiding Cori behind him. Lupe looked at Munkustrap darkly.

"You can't make me," Lupe growled.

"Want to make a bet?" Munkustrap snarled. Lupe crossed his arms, looking at Munkustrap.

"What's your problem?" Lupe asked Munkustrap.

"I know everything you did to them, you abusive bastard!" Lupe's cold eyes looked at Cori as Cori peered out from behind Munkustrap.

"What did I tell you about telling?" Lupe hissed quietly. Cori shook his head frantically.

"I-I didn't!" Cori yelped. "M-Macavity did!" Lupe growled. Cori closed his eyes, hiding behind Munkustrap once more.

"Leave now, before I call the police," Munkustrap snapped. Lupe laughed.

"Who are they more likely to believe?" Lupe asked smugly. "Me, the caring father…or you, the temperamental friend?"

"You don't get it," Munkustrap grinned. "The majority of my friends are from the police department," Lupe blinked, shocked.

"Now, get out!" Munkustrap hissed. Lupe looked at him, his eyes finding Cori and filling with hatred.

"I'll be back for you," Lupe hissed at Cori.

"Is that a threat?" Munkustrap snarled, making sure Cori was completely hidden behind him. Lupe just blinked, looking Munkustrap up and down before leaving. Cori had gripped onto the back of Munkustrap's shirt and was shaking.

"Thank you," Cori whispered, his head resting wearily on Munkustrap's back. Munkustrap turned around, pulling the younger Tom against him.

"It's alright, Cori," Munkustrap sighed. "It's okay,"

A few days later, Cori was out shopping, getting supplies because they were running desperately low on food. He had no idea why, but since he had been freed from Macavity's imprisonment, he had just starting eating heaps. He wasn't gaining any weight though, he just ate and the weight dropped off. Cori shrugged as he finished musing this, grabbing a pack of biscuits and throwing it into the trolley.

"Cori," Cori looked around, smiling at Jennyanydots.

"Hello, Jenny," Cori greeted happily. Jenny gave a concerned smile.

"Admetus told me what happened the other day," Cori froze. "Are you okay, Cori?" Cori gave a nod.

"Yes, I am, thank you," Cori said politely. Jenny gave a small smile, hugging the lean Tom tightly.

"You know if you need help or need to talk about anything I'm just a few doors down," Jenny told him, letting him go. Cori was about to say thankyou when he caught sight of someone peering at them from the end of the aisle. Cori's eyes narrowed. Jenny turned to look at what he was looking at.

"Are you alright, dear?" Jenny asked him. Cori nodded, sighing.

"I'm fine, Jenny…thank you," Jenny smiled and continued on shopping for her four monsters and her mate. Cori sighed and continued shopping. Cori stopped in front of the section filled with noodles and rice. He looked at them, comparing prices and such…after all, he and Tantomile were both Uni students.

"Well, well," Cori froze as the voice hissed in his ear.

"Been reduced to the queen duties have you?" Cori turned and glared at his father.

"Tantomile and I both take turns," Cori hissed, throwing the pasta into the trolley. Lupe followed Cori as Cori continued shopping. After a while, Cori stopped, turning around and glaring at him.

"Stop following me!" Cori snarled at him. "In case you didn't get my or Tantomile's message when we moved out without telling you…we don't want you in our lives!" Lupe glared at Cori before grinning. Cori stared at him.

"Look who became a man," Lupe laughed. Cori rolled his eyes, grabbing his trolley and storming away. Lupe followed, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face him.

"Get off of me!" Cori snapped, wrenching his arm out of Lupe's grasp.

"The other day you were shaking and trembling like the little wuss you are," Lupe hissed at him. "What's changed?"

"I'm not scared of you…I've realised there's worse cats out there," Cori muttered.

"Such as?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Come on, Corico, tell your father,"

"Get lost,"

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Oh, come on, Rico," Cori froze as Lupe used his mother's pet name for him. Cori looked back at Lupe.

"You really want to know?" Cori asked bitterly. Lupe nodded, he had saw the bruise on the side of Cori's face.

"Macavity abducted and beat me for weeks," Cori spat. Lupe was shocked but he growled.

"You're lying," Lupe hissed.

"No, I'm not," Cori sniffed before continuing on. He barely suppressed the cry of pain as Lupe grabbed his arm tightly, pulling his son around and pulling Cori tight against him.

"Why would Macavity, one of the greatest crime lords, kidnap a wimp like you?" Lupe snarled.

"To get back at Munkustrap!" Cori yelled. Lupe blinked. "And to get back at me for fighting him when he and his hench-cats attacked Munkustrap in his own home!" Cori wrenched his arm from Lupe's, rubbing his arm, which he was pretty certain would bruise.

"Now, leave me the hell alone," Cori said to his father. "And don't come back to see me and Tantomile, never," Lupe just grinned and Cori felt nervous.

"Now, now, Rico…"

"Don't call me that!" Cori hissed. "You are not Mum!" Lupe glared at Cori.

"Listen to me, Rico," Cori snarled quietly. "You are going to let me back into your life,"

"Why would I do that?" Cori asked sarcastically. Lupe shifted aside his jacket. Cori's heart froze when he saw part of a gun sticking up from the waist band of Lupe's dirty and ripped jeans.

"You let me…and you and your sister will survive to see another day,"

"Munkustrap won't fall for it," Cori whispered. "He knows everything you did to me!" Lupe shrugged.

"It's not my problem…it's yours," Lupe growled.

"What?"

"You don't get him to believe you…and Tantomile will pay the price," Cori's heart dropped.

There was no way out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

This might be my last update for Cat and Mouse for a couple days…but I know when I say that that I usually update the next day…but I'll still update Dangerous Love :)

I start orientation week tomorrow and then I'm on holidays, yay! So my updates won't be slow after next week :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Macavity's move

Munkustrap frowned as he looked over at Cori's house. He hadn't seen Cori as much as he used to, it was weird.

"Whoa," Munkustrap laughed as Jemima leapt onto his back.

"Are you going to see Cori, Dad?" Jemima asked. Munkustrap looked at Jemima.

"Actually, yes," Munkustrap said.

"Can I go see Lec, Cetty, Tumble and Pounce?" Jemima asked.

"Go ahead," Munkustrap told her and she leapt off his back and raced out the door. Munkustrap walked over to Cori's, knocking on the door. Tantomile answered, but she only opened the door a crack, which immediately told Munkustrap something was wrong.

"Hey, Munk," Tantomile murmured, cracking a weak smile.

"Hey, Tant…where's Cori?" Munkustrap questioned. Tantomile looked over her shoulder.

"H-He's asleep at the moment," Tantomile said slowly. She looked at him, her green eyes were pleading.

"Your dad?" Munkustrap mouthed. Tantomile nodded, making a small gun with her paw. Munkustrap's eyes widened.

"Well, when he wakes up, tell him I came looking for him," Munkustrap said heavily.

"Sure thing, Munk," Tantomile said and closed the door. Munkustrap quickly walked down the steps and walked next door, to Admetus's and Plato's. He knocked on the door and Admetus and Plato appeared in the doorway.

"Come with me," Munkustrap told them, before walking away. Admetus and Plato quickly followed him to Skimble's house. Skimble opened the door and saw Admetus and Plato standing behind a grim-looking Munkustrap.

"We need to talk," Munkustrap told Skimble. Skimble invited them in and told the kids to play outside. They all sat down in the lounge.

"What's wrong?" Skimble asked.

"Tantomile and Coricopat," Munkustrap answered. Jenny frowned, putting her paws on Skimble's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you about their father, yes?" Munkustrap asked. The four nodded.

"He's there now…in their house, with a gun,"

"What?" Skimble yelped.

"I went to check on Cori, and Tantomile answered the door…but she only opened it partway, I couldn't even see into the house," Munkustrap took in a breath. "I asked her where Cori was, she said he was sleeping," Munkustrap looked at the others. "Cori never sleeps during the day, he just can't do it,"

"I mouthed if it was her dad, she nodded and made a gun shape with her paw,"

"Aw damn," Plato muttered. Skimble walked over to a cupboard, opening it before grabbing a key and opening a lock box.

"Munkus," Skimble said, handing Munkustrap one of two shot-guns.

"Sheesh, Dad!" Admetus yelped. Skimble just looked at his son before looking back to Munkustrap.

"Ready?" Skimble asked. Munkustrap nodded and they left the house.

"Plato, go with Skimble," Munkustrap told him. Skimble and Plato went around the back of the house, while Addie and Munkustrap went to the front. Munkustrap knocked on the door. Tantomile opened it again, looking at Munkustrap sadly, her green eyes filled with tears. Tantomile stepped aside, letting Munkustrap in. Admetus quickly pulled Tantomile into his arms and followed Munkustrap. Munkustrap could see Plato and Skimble waiting outside still so Munkustrap motioned for them to come in the front. They joined him moments later.

"Where are they?" Munkustrap asked Tantomile quietly.

"Cori's room, towards the back of the house," She whispered. Munkustrap, Skimble and Plato moved forward while Admetus stayed back with Tantomile. Munkustrap walked towards Cori's bedroom door, which was closed. He could hear muffled yelps and growled, kicking the door open. Lupe froze mid-kick and looked the doorway to see two shotguns pointed at him.

"Get out, now!" Munkustrap hissed. "And if you return, I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes." Lupe looked from Cori, who was huddled up and bloodied on the ground to Munkustrap, who was glaring at him angrily. Lupe silently slipped past Munkustrap and left. Munkustrap handed the shot-gun back to Skimble.

"Heh, it's a good thing he didn't try us," Skimble muttered, laughing. Munkustrap glanced back at Skimble as he knelt beside Cori.

"The guns haven't worked in years," Skimble grinned. Munkustrap shook his head, wrapping his arm around Cori's shoulders, pulling him close. Cori shivered, trembling. Munkustrap tried to ignore the blood wetting his paw.

"Thank you," Cori whispered before turning, pressing his head into Munkustrap's shoulder. "Thank you," Munkustrap held Cori tighter.

"It's okay," He murmured into Cori's ear. Cori nodded against Munkustrap's chest.

Weeks went by and Lupe didn't come back.

Cori went to the local coffee shop during classes at Uni. He was at the counter, his tail flicking boredly behind him.

"Hey, Cori," Cori looked around and saw Tugger and Misto. Cori smiled, grabbing his coffee and going to join them. Cori sat across from them. Tugger and Misto were smiling at him, Tugger's arm was wrapped around Misto's waist, pulling him close.

"How have you been?" Misto asked.

"Better," Cori answered. "Better than I have been," Misto nodded.

"That's good," Misto smiled.

"How's class?" Tugger yawned.

"The Professor hasn't acted the same around me since I've come back…" Cori sighed. "But other than that…it's class," Tugger grinned lazily.

Munkustrap was cleaning up his house when he got the phone call. Jemima had been staying with again. Demeter and Victor had gone a romantic holiday together and had left Jemima with Munk, not that Jemima minded, she loved spending time with her dad. Munkustrap grabbed his mobile from the table as it started to ring. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" Munkustrap asked as he continued to dust the table.

"_D-Dad…help,_" Munkustrap froze.

"Jemmy, Jemmy, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked worriedly.

"_Th-There are Toms at school with guns,_" Munkustrap grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door. He froze when he heard a loud bang and the sound of screams emit from the phone.

"_D-Daddy, they're in my class!_" Jemima whispered.

"I'm coming, Jem, just stay quiet," Munkustrap told her.

"_Hurry, Dad, please,_" Jemima cried softly.

"_Hey, what the hell do ya think ya doing?_" Munkustrap heard the Tom's shout before there was a loud bang and then a scream…then the dial tone rang out.

"Jem," Munkustrap whispered, running towards his car. He quickly drove towards Jemima's school. When he got there, the police were already out the front, as were Skimble, Jenny, Bustopher, Jelly and Asparagus. Jenny ran up to Munkustrap, placing her paws on his chest.

"They took over their class," Jenny whispered. "Jemima, Tumble, Pounce, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera's theatre group class,"

"Their teacher was shot…but they're all okay," Munkustrap stared up at the large brick building, his ears pressing back nervously. He was so worried about his daughter.

"Stripes,"

"Lonz," Munkustrap sighed as Alonzo came up to him. Alonzo looked a little nervous.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"The Toms holding the group hostage," Alonzo sighed. "They're demanding Macavity be released for the safety of the students," Munkustrap just froze. Either his enemy, the one who kidnapped and tortured Cori both physically and mentally, was released…or he lost his daughter and the other kittens. Munkustrap nodded.

"Just thought I'd tell you, Stripes," Alonzo murmured before walking back to the others. Munkustrap looked around, and his eyes narrowed when he caught sight a curvy red Queen, wearing a short black dress. He stalked over to her.

"Bombalurina," He snarled. Bomba looked at him.

"Heya, doll," Bomba said, her green eyes looking back at the school building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Munkustrap hissed. "They're kittens for Bast sake!" Bomba looked at him, crossing her arms.

"Do you really think I'd allow kittens to be hurt, Munkus?" Bomba asked, hurt. "Especially Jemima," Munkustrap blinked.

"You're bluffing the whole thing," He whispered. Bomba grabbed his arm as he went to walk away.

"Munk, if you do tell and ruin this, I can not control what the Toms will do to the kittens," Bombalurina warned him. "Just let this play out and the kittens will remain unharmed,"

Munkustrap looked back at the school building.

Don't say a word and save the kittens but release a dangerous criminal

Or

Tell Alonzo the whole thing's a bluff, get the kittens hurt, maybe killed, and Macavity remains behind bars.

Munkustrap sighed. He'd have to go with option one…they could always get Macavity back behind bars with something else.

Munkustrap looked back to Bombalurina as her mobile rang.

"Yes?" Bomba asked. A smile pulled across her face. "Good to know, baby face, I'll see you soon," Bomba closed her phone.

"Your kittens will be released within the next ten minutes…Macavity is out," Bombalurina told him before slinking off through the crowd.

Ten minutes later, the kittens ran out of the school building. Pouncival and Tumble ran to Jenny and Skimble, Etcetera and Electra ran to Jelly and Asparagus and Victoria ran to Bustopher. Jemima came out last, slowly, her eyes dull, blood covering her paws and clothes. Alonzo ran past the police block that no parent was allowed through and scooped Jemima into his arms. Jemima wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's alright, Jems," Alonzo murmured to her as he carried her to Munkustrap, who was waiting anxiously by the block. "It's okay now, you're safe," Alonzo passed Jemima to Munkustrap, who held his daughter closely.

"Dad," She murmured, burying her head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Jems, I'm here," Munkustrap murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Dad…can we go home?" Jemima asked quietly.

"Of course, baby girl," Munkustrap told her, and carried her off to his car. She was silent the whole car trip.

"Miss C is dead," Jemima whispered, and that's when the tears fell. Munkustrap quickly pulled up at their house and ran around, opening the car door and pulling her out, holding her close. Jemima sobbed into his chest.

"W-Why'd they kill her?" Jemima sobbed. "She didn't do anything!"

"I know, baby," Munkustrap told her softly. "I know," She knotted her paws into his shirt, gripping on tightly.

"I-I tried to help her but they kicked me away and laughed as she died," Munkustrap held Jemima closer, not caring that they were on the curb in front of their home.

"W-Why, Dad?" Jemima wailed.

"Shh, baby, I don't know," Munkustrap whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"Munk?" Munkustrap looked up and saw Cori looking down at the pair of them, worried. Munkustrap looked down and saw Jemima had fallen asleep in his arms, the sheer exhausting day of hers finally catching up to her. Munkustrap motioned for Cori to follow. Munkustrap took Jemima into her room while Cori waited in the lounge. Munkustrap laid her down, grabbing a pair of her pyjamas and gently undressing her, taking off the bloodied clothes before slipping her into the pair of the clean pyjamas. He grabbed the bloodied clothes, found a clean part and rubbed the rest of the blood away from Jemima's paws before tucking her into bed, putting the stuff Pollicle toy beside her. Munkustrap left her room, but left her door open, so he could hear her if she called out for him.

Cori looked around as Munkustrap walked up to him.

"What happened?" Cori asked, worried.

"Jemima's theatre group got taken hostage today,"

"Bast," Cori breathed, shocked.

"Their teacher was shot and killed in front of them, Jemima tried to help her teacher but she was kicked away," Munkustrap sighed, glancing towards Jemima's room.

"But, Cori," Munkustrap said slowly, unsure of how to tell him. Cori looked at him, his face still a tiny bit bruised from his father's 'visit', his dark green eyes shining.

"Yes?" Cori asked.

"Macavity was released," Cori's eyes widened.

"B-But," Cori stammered, going pale. Munkustrap grabbed his arms, leading him to the sofa.

"Why?" Cori whispered.

"They released him in order for the kittens to be released," Munkustrap told him.

"Bast, oh Bast," Cori whispered. Munkustrap patted his back, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, I know,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

I have some Misto angst planned just to warn you…and a bit of Tugger angst and more Cori and Munkustrap angst…whew, that's a damn lot of angst :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review…and I'll try to update quicker!

Luv HGP!


	15. One foreboding choice

Cori went to the coffee shop a few days later, ordering his usual.

"Back again, Cori?" Cori looked around, grinning at the sight of Misto and Tugger. Cori grabbed his coffee and went to sit with them again, placing his satchel on the seat beside him.

"Are you okay?" Misto asked worriedly. "Munk told us that Macavity's been released," Cori sighed and nodded.

"I'll be okay," Cori gave a small smile. They sat there in silence, Cori watched as Tugger nudged at Misto's white face until Misto turned to look at him. Tugger then kissed Misto, making Misto laugh. Cori gave a small smile, drinking slowly.

"You know you are insanely cute?" Tugger asked Misto, smiling.

"Stop it," Misto sighed. "You're embarrassing Cori," Cori just smiled.

"It's okay," He laughed. Cori was just about to leave to get back to his after lunch class of Psychology when the door to the café suddenly burst open and five Toms, dressed in dark red suits, swarmed in, shooting at the roof and making all the customers and staff drop to the floor. Cori looked around the seat he was hiding against. He knew these Toms…they were Macavity's.

"Damn," Cori whispered, looking at Misto and Tugger. They were huddled next to him. Tugger was lying partly over Misto protectively.

"He's around here somewhere," One of the Toms said. "He always comes in here, find him!" Cori's stomach dropped and he shuffled back so he was hiding partway under the table. Two pairs of legs stopped at Cori's table and Misto and Tugger were dragged out.

"Let him go!" Tugger snarled at the Tom who had Misto. Cori continued to hide. He heard a laugh and watched as his satchel was moved.

"Well, I know this isn't theirs, so…" The Tom peered under the table, looking at Cori.

"Found him," The Tom said, reaching under to grab Cori. Cori bit his paw as it came near him. The Tom yelled in pain, retracting his paw and holding it tightly.

"What happened?" Cori listened to the others.

"The Pollicle bit me!" The Tom yelped. More paws reached under the table, grabbing Cori's shirt and pulling him out. Cori was tossed and he landed on the floor near Tugger and Misto. Tugger quickly pulled Cori to him, protecting both him and Misto.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a hero," One of the Toms laughed, as he looked at Tugger.

"What's your name?" Cori's ears twitched and he peered around Tugger, seeing Gilbert walk up to Tugger.

"Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger answered, seeing the shotgun in Gilbert's paws. Gilbert's head tilted and his brown eyes landed on Misto.

"And you would be Mistoffelees then, wouldn't you?" Gilbert asked. Misto gulped and nodded.

"Gil?" One of the Toms asked, confused.

"Not only do we have the kid…we also have Munkustrap's little brother," Gilbert said, not taking his eyes off of the three. "And Tugger's little boyfriend." Misto held on to Tugger tighter. Cori just looked at the floor. Gilbert walked around, putting the end of the shotgun under Cori's chin and lifting his head.

"Now what to do with the extra two," Gilbert said, sighing, as he looked at Cori's dark green eyes.

Jemima was pulled from the back of the van, screaming.

"Let me go!" She screamed as the Tom carried her struggling form. She had been walking to Victoria's house when that van had pulled up beside her and two Toms had jumped out, grabbing her and dragging her into the van. Jemima struggled furiously in the Tom's grip. The Tom tucked Jemima under his arm, where she still continued to struggle before opening a door and walking into the room.

"I have the little one, sir," the Tom said.

"Good," Jemima looked around, her baby blue eyes widening. The Tom dropped Jemima onto the floor before pulling her up into a standing position. The Tom stood behind her, holding her arms tightly. Macavity walked up to her, Jemima hissed angrily.

"Well, she truly is Munkustrap's daughter," Macavity laughed, lifting Jemima's chin so he could look at her.

"Such a little beauty," Macavity murmured, looking at her.

"Hey, babe…I just got a call from…" Bomba trailed off as she caught sight of Jemima. Jemima turned, kicking the hench-cat holding her in between the legs. The Tom groaned and sunk to his knees as Jemima ran to Bomba, hugging her tightly.

"Bomba, help me, please!" Jemima pleaded. Bombalurina just stared at Jemima, shocked.

"M-Mac?" Bomba asked, lifting her eyes to stare at Macavity. "You said she wouldn't be brought into this,"

"Well, I lied," Macavity said, shrugging. Macavity caught Bombalurina's worried look to Jemima and sighed. Damn, how he hated that sad look on Bomba's face.

"She behaves and she won't be hurt, Bomba, you have my word," Bombalurina smiled. Macavity returned it.

"What were you trying to tell me?" Macavity asked, watching as Jemima buried her face against Bomba's side.

"Gilbert called…he's, uh, found him but he also has two others that might be of interest to you," Bombalurina said. Macavity nodded, walking over to Bomba.

"Who are the other two?" Macavity asked her. Bomba leaned over.

"Rum Tum Tugger and Mistoffelees," Bomba whispered in his ear, making sure Jemima didn't hear.

"He wants to know whether he should bring them," Bomba said.

"Tell him yes," Macavity told her. Bomba nodded and tried to detach Jemima from her.

"Don't go!" Jemima pleaded. Bombalurina looked at Macavity. Macavity reached over, pulling Jemima off of her with ease. Jemima cried out.

"Just behave, Jemima, and she'll come back and get you when she's done," Macavity told her. Jemima gave a weak nod. Macavity pulled her over to the chair in front of his desk, he pushed her into it.

"Sit," He told her. Jemima drew her legs up, hugging her knees. Bombalurina came back moments later.

"Thomson," Macavity barked. The Tom was still kneeling on the ground, groaning.

"Take Jemima to her room," Macavity ordered. Bombalurina looked at Jemima sadly.

"She won't be hurt…she just needs somewhere to stay," Macavity snapped at Bombalurina. Bomba nodded, straightening the tight black v-shirt she was wearing. Thomson shakily got to his feet, grabbing Jemima's paw tightly and pulling her up from the chair.

"C'mon you little brat," Thomson growled, yanking her along. Jemima whimpered and reached out for Bomba but Thomson pulled Jemima out of the room. Bomba sighed and looked away.

"What did Gilbert say?" Macavity asked.

"He should be back in about five minutes," Bomba said, her eyes flicking to the clock. Macavity nodded, rising to his feet and walking from the room.

"Come, Bombalurina," He called. She followed him.

Gilbert's van pulled up and Gilbert jumped out from the front. Macavity walked up to him.

"Well?" Macavity asked.

"They're in the back," Gilbert answered, brushing down his suit. Macavity smirked at the long scratches across Gilbert's cheek.

"Mistoffelees," Gilbert growled. "Turns out he hates it if you try to pull his boyfriend away from him," Macavity laughed, walking around to the back of the van. He opened the van and saw the three Toms lying in the back. Gilbert grabbed a pair of feet and dragged one Tom out. The large maned Tom hit the ground with a thud and a muffled groan.

"Tugger, right?" Macavity asked, grinning at the bound Maine Coon. Tugger glared at him. Gilbert reached in again, yanking the jazz-shoe enclosed feet. The small Tuxedo Tom landed hard on the ground and winced.

"Mistoffelees," Gilbert growled. Gilbert reached in, pulling out Cori and setting him on the ground. Cori looked around at Tugger and Misto, who were looking back at him.

"Hello, Cori," Macavity grinned. Cori gave a growl, which was muffled behind the cloth wrapped around his mouth. Cori's fur was ruffled, blood trickling from his nose and lips. Tugger and Misto were in similar shape.

"Take them away," Macavity yawned.

Jemima looked up, tears flowing from her eyes. She cowered when the door opened. Three shapes were thrown into the room and the door was closed.

"Mm…gah," Jemima startled.

"Misto, are you okay?"

"Uncle Tugger!" Jemima cried running forward. She found one cat and untied their paws.

"Not Tugger, sorry," Cori wheezed as he pulled the gag from his mouth. Cori found Misto and untied him as Jemima untied Tugger. Jemima was pulled into Tugger's arms.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Tugger asked, looking at her, making sure his niece wasn't hurt.

"I was walking to Vicky's and a van pulled up beside me and I was dragged inside the van," Jemima whimpered. Tugger pulled Misto over and the three held each other tightly. Cori looked at them and sighed.

Macavity walked in some time later, grabbing Jemima and pulling her away from Tugger.

"Uncle Tugger!" Jemima cried, reaching out for Tugger as Macavity pulled her away by the back of her shirt. Tugger growled and went to lunge when Gilbert pointed a gun towards Misto's head.

"Tugger, you move and Mistoffelees will get a bullet in the head," Macavity growled. Jemima was sobbing, tears pouring down her cheeks, she was so scared. Macavity crouched down in front of Jemima so he was looking her in the eye.

"Now, you're going to do something for me, Jem," Macavity told her. Jemima looked at him, crying still.

"I want you to talk to your dad," Jemima shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not gonna let you kill him!" Jemima snapped at him. Macavity smiled, rubbing her cheek, wiping away tears.

"I'm not planning on killing him," Macavity laughed. "No, I have something completely different planned," Macavity pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open and pressing a button. He stood up, moving around Jemima, holding the back of her neck and holding the phone to her ear. Jemima tried to stop crying as the phone rang.

"_Hello?_" Jemima started crying again at the sound of her dad's voice.

"_Hello, is anyone there?_"

"Daddy," Jemima sobbed.

Munkustrap had been cleaning once again when his phone had rung.

"Hello?" He answered. There were sounds of crying were the only sounds on the other end.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Munkustrap asked.

"_Daddy,_" Munkustrap froze.

"Jemima?" Munkustrap asked. "Jemima, Jemima, what's wrong?"

"_M-Macavity, he-he…_" The line went quiet, he could hear murmuring.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap cried.

"_She's fine, Munkustrap,_" A voice answered coolly.

"Macavity," Munkustrap growled.

"_Yes, it's me…now, listen, Munkustrap,_" Macavity said. "_I have another three cats here that you would be interested in,_" Macavity laughed. Munkustrap's stomach dropped. Another three cats plus Jemima were trapped with Macavity…but who?

"_Meet me at the warehouse on the docks in about half an hour and you can see who the other three are…and I can tell you my rules,_"

"W-Who are they?" Munkustrap demanded to know.

"_Now, now, that would ruin my fun,_" Macavity laughed.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Munkustrap asked. "I'm the one you want, why get everyone else involved?"

"_Because seeing you hurt when I hurt your friends and family, that's what I'm enjoying,_" Macavity answered simply. "_I don't care about hurting you in person, but seeing you hurt when you know your friends and family are being hurt both physically and mentally…that's what I aim for,_"

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?" Munkustrap growled. Laughter sounded through the line.

"_And that's why I love playing with you, Munkustrap,_" Macavity answered, still laughing. "_See you in the docks…half an hour, if you want your daughter and the three others alive,_"

"Fine," Munkustrap growled before the line went dead.

Half an hour later, Munkustrap was walking towards the abandoned warehouse on the docks. His heart was beating in his chest but he pushed it aside. Jemima was the thing on his mind at the moment. He walked into the warehouse and saw Macavity waiting, Bombalurina by his side. There were two large wooden planks sitting a small distance apart from each other, from the way it was positioned, it was hiding something from Munkustrap.

"I'm here, now give me my daughter!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity turned and faced him, smiling insanely.

"Now, now, now," Macavity laughed, "Let's not rush anything," Munkustrap growled.

"Now, I have a game for you," Macavity said slowly. "A choice really," Munkustrap frowned.

"A choice between what?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity nodded to Bombalurina and Gilbert, who wheeled the large sheets of wood out of the way. Munkustrap's heart skipped a beat. Sitting behind one of the boards, tied back to back, was Coricopat and Mistoffelees. Sitting behind the other, tied back to back, was Jemima and Tugger. They all looked at him sadly.

"You can only choose one pair to be freed,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Gasp! I know right! Have no idea where that came from…but I thought I'd leave you on that little cliffy…and can someone go poke Misses Jellicle with a stick to see if she's still alive? I haven't heard from her in a while…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Collapse

Munkustrap stared at Macavity in shock.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"You choose either Coricopat and Mistoffelees or Jemima and Tugger to walk out of this building with you right now," Macavity told him, standing between the two tied up pairs sitting on the floor.

"Take me and let them all go," Munkustrap told Macavity. Macavity shook his head.

"No, because that would destroy my fun," Macavity told him. "I want to see you suffer, by you knowing your friends are suffering," Munkustrap looked at both of the pairs. Jemima was crying silently, tears running down her cheeks.

"Your choice then?" Macavity yawned. "Either your brother and your daughter…or your best friend and your brother's boyfriend," Munkustrap closed his eyes, he knew why Macavity had chosen those pairs because he knew Munkustrap would choose whatever pair had Jemima in it. Munkustrap looked at Misto and Cori. Misto looked frightened as hell but he gave a small nod. Cori offered Munkustrap a weak smile. Munkustrap sighed.

"Jemima and Tugger," Munkustrap said. Macavity grinned, nodding for the two to be cut free. As soon as Jemima was free, she ran to her dad, throwing her arms around his middle. Tugger was staring at Misto, who was staring back at him.

"Go or I'll kill him," Macavity growled to Tugger. Tugger walked to Munkustrap, his heart breaking. He didn't want to leave Misto for the psycho.

"What are you going to do with Cori and Misto?" Munkustrap asked, gently grabbing his brother's arm. Macavity shrugged.

"They'll live," Macavity said simply. "If you leave now," Munkustrap looked at Misto and Cori, vowing silently to get them back. He pulled on Tugger's arm, pulling him and his daughter out of the building. Tugger began pulling against Munkustrap's hold, tears streaming down his golden cheeks.

"I-I can't just leave him there!" Tugger cried. Munkustrap turned Tugger around, putting his paws on Tugger's shoulders.

"Tugger, look at me," Munkustrap told him. Tugger's teary brown eyes landed on him.

"We'll get Misto back, but we can't right now!" Munkustrap told him firmly. "You run back in there and he is as good as dead," Tugger lowered his head, Munkustrap pulled him away.

Macavity pulled Cori and Misto to their feet and cut them loose. Cori turned to look at Misto. Misto's head was lowered; tears were trailing down his white cheeks. Cori sighed and put his paw on Misto's shoulder. Misto turned to look at him, his blue eyes filled with unshed tears.

"W-What now, Cori?" Misto whispered. Cori sighed, shrugging.

"Cori!" Cori flinched at Macavity's yell. Cori turned to face him.

"Into the van," Macavity grinned, pointing to the van. Cori just stayed still.

"Now," Macavity hissed. "Or Mistoffelees dies," Cori gave a numb nod and moved towards the van.

"You too," Macavity said to Mistoffelees. Misto quickly scampered to walk beside Cori. Cori leapt into the back of the van before settling down on the floor. Misto did the same, sitting beside him. Misto pressed against Cori's side, Cori feel the shorter tom shaking in fear. Cori put his arm around Misto's shoulders, pulling the slightly older tom against him. Misto looked at him, giving him a weak and thankful smile. Macavity leapt into the back of the van as Gilbert and Bomba climbed into the front. Macavity's silver eyes were fixed on Cori and Misto. Misto's eyes were fixed on his paws. Cori retracted his arm from around Misto's shoulder and adjusted the bottom of his jeans, pulling it neatly around the top of his sneaker. Macavity watched them, intrigued.

Misto and Cori were pulled out of the van as they arrived back at Macavity's new lair. They were pulled towards a room and shoved inside, the door being shut behind them and locked. Cori looked around the small room they were locked inside and sighed. Misto dragged himself to a corner and curled up, shaking. Cori walked over to him and sat beside him, not saying anything.

The days went by and Cori kept being dragged from the room to fix Macavity's cars. Misto stayed huddled in the corner, his eyes wide as hench-cats came in and dragged Cori out. Cori didn't even protest even more, he just went with it…he didn't want Misto to get hurt either. Misto was a little roughed up from the hench-cats, from Macavity. Misto's paw rose to touch the silver metal bracelet wrapped around his right wrist, it was one Tugger had given to him.

Cori was dragged into the room a little while later. Cori fell onto his knees, coughing and wheezing. Misto hurriedly went to his side, putting his paw on Cori's back.

"Cori?" Misto asked, worried. Cori continued to cough and wheeze.

"C-Can't breathe," Cori whispered before collapsing. Misto ran at the door, hammering on it furiously.

"Help!" Misto screamed. The door burst open and Misto was sent flying back, landing awkwardly on his ankle.

"What?" Gilbert barked. Misto pointed to Cori.

"He-He said he couldn't breathe," Misto panted. "He was coughing and wheezing." Gilbert quickly went to Cori's side.

"Keep an eye on him," Gilbert ordered another hench-cat, pointing at Misto. The hench-cat nodded and Gilbert looked over Cori. He rolled Cori onto his back, Cori was limp. Gilbert noticed then the paleness of Cori's face.

"Oh, Bast," Gilbert murmured, his paw pressing against Cori's neck, trying to feel some pulse.

There was none.

Gilbert grabbed Cori and ran from the room, Cori limp in his arms. The hench-cat glanced at Misto once more before he slammed the door. Misto pulled himself to the back wall, grabbing his left ankle. It had already started swelling. Misto bit his lip, trying to ignore the throbbing in his ankle as he pulled off his jazz shoe. His ankle would be fine…it was Cori he was worried about. He had seen the look of fear on Gilbert's face when he had grabbed Cori and ran from the room.

Macavity was sitting at his desk, Bomba sitting on his lap, nuzzling him. Macavity gave a growl when he heard the door open.

"Could the keep out sign not be anymore clearer?" Macavity snarled.

"Boss, it's Coricopat," Bombalurina and Macavity both looked at Gilbert.

"What?" Macavity growled.

"H-He just collapsed, he's in the infirmary," Gilbert panted. Macavity pushed Bombalurina off of his lap and stood up. Bomba stood up and followed Macavity out of the room. They walked into the infirmary, passing the hench-cats who had needed some sort of patching up after a job. They walked to the back bed, where the doctor Macavity had hired was looking at the still figure in the bed.

Macavity blinked as he saw Cori lying in the bed; sheet pulled up to his chest, an oxygen mask around his face and a drip connected into the back of his right paw.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, walking over to Cori and examining his face. Cori was unconscious.

"We had to revive him," The doctor said. Macavity turned around, blinking in shock.

"His heart stopped beating," Doc explained. Macavity frowned, looking back at Cori.

"He's only 25…why would his heart give out?" Macavity asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Doc answered. Macavity ran a paw over Cori's head. Cori gave a small moan but didn't wake up.

"What's wrong with him?" Macavity asked, turning back to look at Doc. Doc sighed and shook his head, running his paw through his orange-brown head fur.

"I don't know," Doc told him. Macavity snarled. "He's 25, he shouldn't have gone through this," Doc sighed.

"I'll run some tests and keep an eye on him," Macavity nodded.

"Good…tell me if there's any change," Macavity said, glancing back at Cori before leaving the infirmary. Gilbert and Bomba exchanged looks before Gilbert followed Macavity. Bombalurina walked over to Cori, staring at him. His chest was rising and falling evenly.

She patted his shoulder.

"Poor Cori," She murmured before walking from the infirmary.

Bombalurina walked back to Macavity's office, finding it empty. She gave a small growl, he was probably off with some floozy. Bomba's eyes caught sight of a small leather band on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, examining it closely. She remembered Jemima wearing something similar to this.

Bombalurina looked around, hesitating before leaving the office and heading to Cori's and Misto's cell. She opened the door and looked at Mistoffelees. He was lying in the corner, eyes closed.

"Mistoffelees," Bombalurina said. Misto's blue eyes opened and looked at her. He sat up and rubbed his left ankle, which Bomba could see was very swollen.

"What's happened to Cori?" Misto asked.

"He's in the infirmary, under observation," Bombalurina told him. She watched as he winced and grabbed his ankle again. Bomba crouched by his side. Misto inched away from her.

"Relax, short stuff," Bomba told him. She gently grabbed his ankle, tittering.

"You have a very very bad sprain, but its nothing too serious," Bomba told him. Misto gave a bitter laugh.

"I'm a dance teacher, every injury to my legs are bad," Bomba gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Give me a sec," Bomba told him before leaving the room and coming back in. She crouched beside him. Misto looked at the bandage in her paw. She wrapped around his ankle tightly.

"There," She murmured.

"T-Thank you," Misto stammered, shocked. Bombalurina gave a small smile and walked back to Macavity's office. He was back there.

He was sitting behind his desk once more, looking at a picture of Jemima.

"What are you thinking, babe?" Bomba asked.

"How I could turn Jemima against her own father," Macavity sighed. "She'd become such a good weapon to destroy him,"

"Mac, no," Bomba told him. He looked at her.

"And why not?" He asked dangerously.

"She's just a kitten!" Bomba snapped. Macavity glared at her.

"Get out," He snarled. Bomba willingly obliged.

She grabbed the set of keys to the sleek black car and got in, driving off. The leather band she had found in Macavity's office was still around her wrist. She glanced at it and she knew where to go.

Munkustrap looked at Tugger as Tugger sat on his sofa, staring dully at his paws. Munkustrap had called Alonzo and sent him to the warehouse on the docks, but Macavity had already gone, taking Cori and Misto with him. Tugger's brown eyes were dull. He had barely slept these last few days, barely said a word, barely eaten anything. He hadn't left the house. Munkustrap had had to tell Tantomile what had happened. She had looked at him before closing the door in his face. He didn't blame her…he had failed to protect her brother once again.

Bombalurina walked up the garden path and up the front stairs. She hesitated outside the door before she knocked. The door opened, revealing a very surprised Tabby.

"Bombalurina?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. He never expected her on his doorstep. He looked her up and down, trying to figure out why she was there. She was dressed smartly today, in sleek black pants and a black shirt, with high black heels.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. Munkustrap stood aside, letting her in, still shocked. Bombalurina looked around at Munkustrap's house with interest, the door closed behind her with a snap.

"What does Macavity want now?" Munkustrap asked darkly. Bombalurina turned her eyes away from the Rum Tum Tugger to look at Munkustrap.

"Nothing, he doesn't know I'm here," Bombalurina told him. Munkustrap frowned. Bomba pulled the band off of her wrist.

"It's Jemima's,"

"She's at her mum's," Munkustrap murmured, taking the leather band from Bomba. Bomba gave a sad smile.

"What's happened to Misto?" Bombalurina turned back to look at Tugger.

"H-He's fine, a little roughed up and he has a bad ankle sprain but I treated that," Bombalurina told him. Munkustrap looked away from the band to look at Bombalurina. Her tone said she was hiding something.

"And Cori?"

"Not so good," Bombalurina admitted. Munkustrap snarled.

"We don't know what happened, one moment he was fine, the next he was coughing and wheezing and he couldn't breathe and then he collapsed!" Bomba rushed. "He had to be revived because his heart stopped beating, but he's in the infirmary now and he's being watched over closely," Munkustrap just blinked shocked.

"Was he sick before Macavity took him?" Bombalurina questioned.

"He was eating a lot…and was losing a lot of weight," Munkustrap told her. Bomba pulled out her phone, texting the Doc quickly.

"Why?"

"It might help him diagnose Cori," Bomba told him softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"Munk," Bomba sighed. Munkustrap looked at her. "Keep a close eye on Jemima, I know Macavity had some thoughts of trying to turn her against you," Munkustrap narrowed his eyes. Why was Bomba being so nice? Bomba nodded and sighed, turning and opening the door. She froze, going rigid. Munkustrap looked out the door beside her and saw the kittens running down the court. Teazer, Jerrie, Electra, Etcetera, Tumble and Pounce, were all running and laughing. Munkustrap put his paws on Bomba's shoulders as they started heaving. He quickly pulled her back inside, turning her so he could look at her.

"Bomba?" Munkustrap questioned quietly.

"T-The small Tom," Bomba sobbed.

"Pounce?" Munkustrap asked. Bomba nodded.

"I-I was in the car that hit him…I didn't know he was going to be hit, I hate it when Macavity orders for kittens to be hurt!" Munkustrap looked at her in shock as Bombalurina sobbed loudly.

"Macavity would never hurt a kitten by his own paw, but he'd order someone else to do it," Bomba cried. "I was sent out with another one of hench-cats for something…and the next thing I knew, he had hit the kitten, I heard his scream of pain and I screamed," Munkustrap blinked. "I-I just couldn't believe it," Bombalurina broke down, burying her face against Munkustrap's shirt. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around the sobbing Queen, looking at Tugger over her shoulder. Even Tugger was looking sympathetic.

"It's okay, Bomba," Munkustrap murmured, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "It's okay,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Awww…and ahh! Poor Coricopat…I have to admit, Bomba and Munk is kinda sweet!

I'll do my best to keep updating frequently, but I have so much holiday homework it's actually ridiculous…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Kiss with confused thoughts

Munkustrap pulled the blanket over Bombalurina as she slept on the couch. Tugger looked at Munkustrap from where he was sitting on the other couch.

"Do you believe her, Munk?" Tugger asked, watching as Munkustrap gently laid a paw on Bombalurina's head. Munkustrap turned and looked at Tugger.

"Yes, I do," Munkustrap said simply. "She always did her best to protect Cori…to make sure Jemima wasn't hurt or involved," Tugger looked at Bombalurina, who slept peacefully on the couch.

"Munk?"

"Yes, Tugger?"

"What are we going to do to get Misto back?"

"Don't forget Cori, Tugger,"

"Okay, what are we going to do to get Misto and Cori back?" Munkustrap looked at his younger brother.

"I don't know," Munkustrap told him truthfully. "I don't even know where his new lair is,"

"But she does," Tugger said, nodding to Bomba. Munkustrap looked back at Bomba.

"She won't tell us…though she's upset about Macavity hurting and involving the kittens, and Cori being hurt and Misto being hurt," Munkustrap sighed. "But she is still loyal to him to a certain degree," Tugger looked at Munkustrap, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Tugger muttered before getting up. Munkustrap gently grabbed Tugger's paw, pulling him into a tight hug. Tugger hugged him back just as tightly before letting go and walking into Jemima's room, where he was staying. Munkustrap sat on the other couch and looked at Bombalurina. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Bombalurina blinked and stretched the next morning, opening her eyes. She blinked and looked around, her eyes landing on Munkustrap, who was asleep on the couch opposite her. Bombalurina pushed the blanket off of her and quietly stood up. She grabbed her high heels and looked back at Munkustrap, giving a small smile. She grabbed the blanket, tip-toed over to him, tucked the blanket over him and softly kissed his lips. She jumped when she heard a cough. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw Tugger leaning in the doorway, wearing just his pyjama pants.

"Coffee?" He asked. Bombalurina nodded and walked into the kitchen. Tugger handed her a steaming mug.

"Thanks," She murmured. Tugger nodded and looked at her.

"Do you like my brother?" Tugger asked suddenly. Bomba choked on the coffee she had been drinking.

"What?" She gasped.

"I saw you kiss him," Tugger told her. Bomba hesitated.

"I-I don't know," She whispered. Tugger walked over to her, hesitantly laying a paw on her shoulder. She gave a weak smile.

"Whaz goin' on?" Tugger gave a small laugh.

"And there is the morning Munkustrap," Tugger chuckled, walking back to the counter. Munkustrap stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He caught sight on Bomba and straightened up.

"Um," Bomba smiled at him, handing him her mug of coffee.

"I was just going," She told him. Munkustrap tried to say something but she put her paw over his lips.

"I need to go before Macavity starts to get suspicious," She told him, smiling. "It's nothing to do with you, Munkus," She hesitated before reaching up, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," She whispered before leaving. Munkustrap followed her to the door and watched her leave. Munkustrap walked back to the kitchen. Tugger flashed him a sly grin.

"Oh, you dog, you," Tugger chuckled. Munkustrap stared at him, shocked.

"What?"

"You and Bombalurina," Tugger said.

"What?" Munkustrap asked again. Tugger sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You like her, sheesh," Tugger told him. Munkustrap opened his mouth before closing it. Tugger grinned, sipping his coffee.

"Told ya," Tugger muttered. Munkustrap picked up a spoon and threw it at Tugger. Tugger pouted and rubbed his side where the spoon had hit him. Munkustrap leaned on the counter top next to Tugger. They both jumped when Munkustrap's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" Tugger watched as Munkustrap listened.

"Yeah, Lonz,"

"Okay…see you soon," Munkustrap snapped his phone shut.

"You sound a little confused there, Straps," Tugger said. Munkustrap shrugged.

"Alonzo's on his way over, wants to talk to me about something," Munkustrap said, shrugging once more.

Bombalurina drove back to Macavity's lair and got out of the car. He was waiting for her.

"Now, now," Macavity growled. "Where did you go?" Bomba swept passed him.

"No where," Bombalurina lied. She winced as he grabbed her upper arm harshly, swinging her around to look at him.

"I can smell him all over you!" Macavity hissed.

"Who?" Bomba asked, feigning indifference. She yelped when Macavity slapped her, hard, across the face.

"Munkustrap, you floozy!" Macavity hissed. Bomba winced as Macavity's claws dug into her arm.

"M-Mac, you're hurting me!" Bomba cried, her knees buckling as Macavity's claws dug into her arm, drawing blood. Macavity threw her down to the ground. The hench-cats all stopped to watch.

"Whenever you leave now, you will have an escort with you," Macavity snarled at her.

"Go check on Coricopat," He spat at her as he walked past, kicking her on the way. Bomba held her side, drawing her legs up to her chest and sobbed. She startled when paws rested on her shoulder. Gilbert was looking at her.

"Come on," He murmured, helping her up. He saw the wince when Bomba straightened up.

"Go to Doc, get that checked out," Gilbert told her. Bombalurina nodded and walked off.

She walked into the infirmary, holding her side. Doc was by Cori's bed. He quickly ran over when he saw Bomba. He pulled her over and set her on the bed next to Cori and checked her side. He clicked his tongue.

"Broken rib," He murmured, his paws pressing gently on her side but still making her yowl loudly.

"Stay here for a while," He told her, as he gave her some strong pain killers. Bombalurina began to feel drowsy as Doc patched up her side, his hazel eyes focused on the large bruise on Bomba's side.

"So, what did you do to incur his wrath?" Doc asked.

"W-Went to see Munkustrap, returned his daughter's bracelet," Doc looked at Bomba, amazed.

"And Munkustrap didn't kill you?" Doc asked, smiling. Bomba shook her head.

"He was really nice to me," Bomba murmured, looking up at the ceiling. Doc nodded, finishing patching her side. He leaned in.

"You like him, don't you?" Doc whispered in her ear. Bomba looked at him. He was looking at her kindly. Bomba had been asked the same question by Tugger and she hadn't known how to respond, now she did.

"Yes," She whispered. She grabbed Doc's paw. "Don't tell Mac," She pleaded. Doc smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bomba," He told her, gently patting her paw.

"Get some rest; sleep off those pain killers," Bomba nodded and closed her eyes. She woke up a few hours to soft singing.

_Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Bomba turned over, looking at Cori, who was sitting up, the oxygen mask still over his muzzle.

"That was good," She murmured. Cori looked at her, giving a small smile.

"It was my mum's favourite song," Cori said softly. "She used to sing it to Tantomile and I all the time," Bomba smiled and closed her eyes once more, falling into a deep sleep…dreaming of a strong, kind silver black-striped Tabby.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Well, we all know the song is Hallelujah, this version is Leonard Cohen's version, so yeah…but you can choose the version you like…

Actually, looking at my holiday homework, there isn't actually that much…except for history, that is a huge and ridiculous amount…oh and English as well…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Bomba's dark thoughts

Bomba woke up a few mornings later, rolling over to see Cori curled up in his infirmary bed, fast asleep. Doc was still worried about Cori's condition; sometimes Cori would just start having trouble breathing.

Bombalurina slowly climbed out of the bed she was in, her rib felt a lot better now. Bomba walked out of the quiet infirmary and towards her own bedroom. Macavity was sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Yes?" Bombalurina asked. Macavity stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I was too hard on you, babe," Macavity murmured, nuzzling Bomba's neck. "I'm sorry,"

"Mac, I can't…my rib is still cracked," Bomba mumbled, pushing him away. He nodded, licking her cheek before letting her go.

"You don't need to have an escort when you leave…just don't make me think you are betraying me or I will kill you," Macavity hissed before leaving the room. Bomba sighed, sitting down on her bed. She looked over at her bedside table, before pulling it open and revealing a long, sharp jagged knife. She sighed and looked at it, twisting it around in her paws.

Who would miss her if she was just to end it right now?

Who would cry when they saw her bloodied body?

Would Macavity cry or would he just order her body to be taken care of?

To be thrown out like all of the other bodies, to be thrown in the harbour.

Bomba smiled, bitter tears flowing from her eyes as she held the knife to her upturned wrist. A song ringing through her ears, of her life, her birth, her parents, including a father who hated her…her wickedness.

_Good news! She's dead!  
The Witch of the West is dead!  
The wickedest witch there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Oz  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!_

Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

No one mourns the Wicked

No one cries "They won't return!"

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

The good man scorns the Wicked!

Through their lives, our children learn

_What we miss, when we misbehave:_

_And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own_

Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a father. She had a mother, as so many do:

_**Bomba's father:**__  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely._

_**Bomba's mother:**__  
That's alright - it's only just one night._

_**Bomba's father:**__  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight._

And like every family - they had their secrets...

_**Mother's lover:**__:  
Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of green elixir  
And we'll have ourselves a little mixer  
Have another swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down..._

And of course, from the moment she was born,  
she was - well - different

MIDWIFE):  
It's coming

_**Bomba's father**__:  
Now?_

MIDWIFE(Nanny):  
The baby's coming

_**Bomba's father**__  
And how!_

I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

_**Bomba's father:**_

_Take it away; take it away!_

So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

She died alone:

Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Good news!

No one mourns the Wicked!

Good news!

No one mourns the Wicked!  
Wicked!  
Wicked!

Bomba threw the knife away, sobbing. She never knew who her real father had been; her mother had died of shame when Bomba grew up, with her real father's colours. Her other father hated her, he hit her so hard. Bomba sobbed once more, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Her mother couldn't stand the sight of her, to remember the shame,

Her birth father never knew about her

Her other father used to beat her,

Macavity would beat her some days, when she didn't do what she was told.

Bombalurina suddenly lifted her head.

Only one Tom had ever cared for her, had ever really been nice to her. Bombalurina got up and quickly left the room.

She got into the car and drove off once more, she saw the familiar car and followed it. She pulled away a small distance away from him and watched as Munkustrap got out of his car and walked up to the white house. She watched as he knocked on the door and an average height black and gold Queen answered. Bomba frowned when she saw the gold and black queen look angry and say something to Munkustrap, which made his shoulders slump. Bomba was shocked as she watched the Queen slam the door on Munkustrap's face. Bomba got out of the car and quickly walked over to him. He was rubbing his nose, still standing at the door. Bomba put her paw on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned and looked at her, his eyes betraying the tears threatening to fall.

"I was trying to give back Jemima's bracelet," Munkustrap mumbled.

"Aw, Munk," Bomba murmured, wrapping her arm around his waist before rapping on the door.

"What are you doing?" Munkustrap questioned. The door opened and the black and gold queen stood there, fuming. She blinked, surprised, when she caught sight of Bombalurina.

"Hey, darl, look," Bombalurina said sweetly. "Munkus is just trying to give Jem's bracelet back,"

"I don't want him anywhere near my daughter!" The Queen hissed.

"Look, darl," Bombalurina said, her tone going cold. "Munks did his best to protect Jemima, trust me, I know…and I also know he'd give his life to save her!" Munkustrap stared at Bombalurina in amazement.

"I also know how much Jemima loves her dad…and exactly where were you when Jemima was abducted?" Bomba asked coldly. The Queen's mouth opened and closed.

"Bomba?" Bomba looked around the Queen to see Jemima looking at her.

"Hey, baby doll," Jemima looked at her dad, who gave a small smile and gave a reassuring nod. Jemima went out to Bomba and hugged her tightly while Munkustrap attempted to calm down the seething Demeter. Munkustrap pulled out his phone when he felt it ringing. It was Alonzo again…the other day was weird, he just came over and said he might have a lead and that he'd need Munkustrap's help when it came time to go through with something and then he had left…it was very weird.

"Yeah?" Munk asked.

"_Are you ready?_" Alonzo asked. Munkustrap nodded and looked to Bomba who was now talking calmly to Demeter. Munkustrap looked at them both.

"I'm going to go," Munkustrap said. Bomba nodded, looking at him briefly before looking at Demeter.

"Aren't you going to go, Bombalurina?" Munkustrap asked. Bomba looked at Demeter, who gently took Bomba's paw.

"Stay for coffee, Bomba?" Demeter asked. Munkustrap was shocked, before he had answered his phone, Demeter was pretty livid…now she was calm. Okay then. Bombalurina nodded and the three girls headed inside while Munkustrap walked off, shaking his head.

Queens…weird.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is No one mourns the Wicked! From the musical Wicked…

Okay, the song may be confusing…Bomba actually isn't singing it, she's thinking about it, thinking about how her father hated her…the bold characters is actually them singing and Bomba hearing them…if that makes sense :S

Haha, Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees, your chapter is next…the next one is dedicated to you because it was your idea :P

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Escape

This chapter is dedicated to Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees…seeing as the hookers were her idea!

Enjoy!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap looked around the darkened street, where Queens dressed in short, sparkly dresses, tall high heels and short furry jackets teetered around, their faces painted with makeup. Munkustrap looked at Alonzo, crossing his arms.

"Okay, tell me why we're talking to the hookers?" Munkustrap asked, sighing.

"I know Macavity comes to these ones…I'm just not sure who,"

"And the reason you pulled me into this?" Munkustrap asked. Alonzo looked sheepish.

"They like you better," Alonzo mumbled. Munkustrap laughed. Well, that was true…every time Alonzo and Munk had to talk to them about some crime they had been more responsive to Munkustrap, probably because he treated them nicely. Munkustrap sighed.

"Let's do this then," Munkustrap said. "I've got to get back to Tugger," Alonzo nodded and they headed off. Munkustrap stopped by one who he knew from his police days.

"Senior Sergeant Munkustrap," The Queen, Lolly, smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Munkustrap smiled at the gray and white Queen.

"I'm not a Senior Sergeant anymore, Lolly," Munkustrap laughed. "I quit," Lolly blinked, shocked before she smiled.

"Well, does this mean we can go on that date now?" Alonzo gave a snort of laughter from behind Munkustrap, making Lolly glare at him.

"Not at the moment, Lolly…two of my friends are missing," Munkustrap told her. Lolly frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lolly told him.

"I think you can help us, Loll," Lolly blinked.

"Macavity has my friends," Lolly backed away, shaking her head.

"No, Munkustrap, you know I can't!" Lolly told him. Munkustrap stepped up, gently taking her manicured paws in his own.

"Lolly, I've heard one of my friends is in bad health, he's collapsed and his heart gave out…he's only 25, Lolly," Lolly sighed.

"What are you after?" She asked.

"Do you know where Macavity's lair is?" Munkustrap asked her softly.

"No, sorry…but I can try and find out for you," Lolly sighed.

"You have no idea how much that would mean to me," Munkustrap told her. Lolly gave a small smile. Munkustrap handed her a card with his mobile number written on the back.

"When you find it, can you call me?" Munkustrap asked. Lolly nodded, smiling. Munkustrap turned around, looking for Alonzo. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw Alonzo was pinned against the wall, a Queen's face close to his own petrified one.

"Lonz!" Munkustrap called. Alonzo flashed a relieved smile, ducking under the Queen's arm and running to Munkustrap.

"Thank you," Alonzo breathed, looking at Munkustrap.

"Come on, Doofus," Munkustrap chuckled, pulling Alonzo away.

Macavity walked into the infirmary, stopping by Cori's bed. Cori was asleep, he was curled on his side, his right paw resting on the pillow next to his head. The oxygen mask was off but the drip still remained. Macavity walked over to Cori, running his paw down Cori's side. Cori shivered but remained asleep.

"Macavity," Macavity turned and looked at Doc.

"Well?" Macavity asked.

"Stress," Doc said simply. Macavity frowned.

"How did stress cause his heart to give out?" Macavity asked, confused.

"He's been under a lot of stress, Macavity," Doc said. "His heart simply couldn't take it," Macavity looked back at Cori as he yawned and rolled over. Macavity couldn't stop the small smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Bring Mistoffelees in here," Macavity ordered, "Keep the both of them together," Doc nodded and watched as Macavity walked back to stand beside Cori's bed, staring at him.

"Wake up," Macavity muttered to the young calico Tom. Cori just sighed, his left paw rubbing his eyes in his sleep.

Macavity's ear twitched when he heard the sound of running. He turned and looked at the panicked hench-cat. Doc barely looked up as he checked Cori's vitals.

"Boss, Mistoffelees is gone!" Macavity snarled, turning around, grabbing the front of Cori's infirmary pyjamas, which Bombalurina had gotten him, and shaking him. Cori yelped, startling awake. He shrunk away, trembling as he looked up at Macavity's livid face.

"Macavity, don't!" Doc warned. Macavity shot him a glare, silencing him. Cori's breathing increased, his green eyes wide.

"Where is Mistoffelees?" Macavity hissed, shaking Cori viciously.

"I-I don't know!" Cori said, shocked. Macavity threw him onto the floor. Cori hit the cold ground harshly.

"Macavity, I really must protest to this!" Doc cried out. Macavity lashed out, hitting Doc across the face, sending him to the floor. Macavity grabbed Cori, yanking the drip out of the back of Cori's paw, making him cry out.

Macavity shook Cori again, making Cori's head snap back and forth, making his teeth rattle.

"Where is he?" Macavity roared.

"I don't know!" Cori cried. "I've been here!" Macavity dropped Cori onto the ground and stormed from the infirmary. Cori curled up, his paws shaking madly. He was so scared. Cori startled when paws rested on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Doc hovering above him.

"Breathe," Doc told him gently. "Deep, calming breaths," Doc watched as Cori got control of his breathing, that the shakes started to die down.

"Good," Doc murmured, helping Cori up and setting him back in his infirmary bed. Doc gently replaced the drip line, grabbing the oxygen mask and pulling it over Cori's muzzle, just making sure his breathing was good.

"D-Doc?" Cori whispered. Doc turned and looked back at him.

"D-Do you know where Misto went?" Cori asked. Doc shook his head.

"I hope he knows how to hide," Doc said. "Because as soon as Macavity finds him, he's as good as dead," Cori closed his eyes, shaking again. Doc put his paw on Cori's shoulder, ignoring the stinging from the cuts on his own cheek.

"Breathe, Cori, breathe," Doc told him. "It'll be okay," Doc pushed Cori down on the bed and grabbed a needle from a small metal table. He stuck into the top of a vial, measuring a certain amount of liquid before he took it out and stuck it into Cori's drip, pushing the plunger. He watched as Cori's eyes closed and his breathing even out. Doc sighed and threw the needle away, going to treat his own wounds.

Misto crept along the streets, trying to keep out of view as he limped along. He couldn't believe he had gotten away but the idiot hench-cat that had come to feed him had left the door open…idiot. Misto quickly ducked inside a shop when he saw some of Macavity's hench-cats approaching. He turned and found himself face to face with a shop clerk. Misto fell backwards in his surprise.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Do you have a phone?" Misto asked. The clerk frowned. Misto looked out the window and saw Macavity's hench-cats. He quickly dived behind a shelf. The clerk walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Misto whimpered. The clerk blinked.

"Susie?" The clerk called. A tall, lean black and white Queen walked over, looking at Misto, who was still on the ground.

"Yes?"

"I can't deal with him," The clerk said before walking off. Susie looked at Misto.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hiding," Misto answered. Susie crouched down beside Misto, who was rubbing his swollen ankle. He had left his other jazz shoe back at Macavity's lair.

"Hiding from whom, darl?" Susie asked, seeing the state Misto was in.

"Macavity," Misto whispered. Susie stood up, looking towards the window. No one was there.

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs, you'll be safe there," Misto gave a weak smile as Susie helped him stand up and helped him up the stairs. She sat him down, taking in his dirty, dishevelled clothes, his swollen left ankle and the bruises and scratches on his exposed skin.

"What's your name?" Susie asked.

"Mistoffelees…but everyone calls me Misto," He said shakily.

"Do you want anything?" Susie asked softly.

"A phone, please," Misto begged. Susie nodded, taking out her cell phone and passing it to him. Misto took it with shaking paws, shakily opening it and dialling familiar numbers. He listened as it ran. He breathed a sigh of relief when someone answered.

"T-Tugger," Misto sobbed, relieved to hear his voice. Susie watched as the small Tux cried as he talked on the phone to the one he called Tugger.

"W-Where am I?" Misto asked suddenly, snapping Susie back to reality. Susie gave him the address and Misto relayed it.

"T-Tugger, I'm scared for Cori," Misto whispered into the phone. "Bomba said he was in bad shape," Susie blinked, looking back at him.

There was another one in trouble?

Misto looked up at her suddenly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Tugger and his brother are d-downstairs," Misto said, his voice shaking. Susie went down stairs and found a tall, handsome Maine Coon on a cell phone, looking worried and relieved at the same time, standing beside a serious looking, but still cute, silver and black Tabby.

"Tugger?" Susie asked. The Maine coon nodded.

"He's upstairs," Susie said. Both of the Toms went upstairs. Susie followed them closely.

She watched, surprised, as Misto burst into tears at the sight of Tugger. Tugger went to him, hugging him tightly, kissing him furiously. Then Susie realised, Misto was gay.

The silver Tabby gave her a small smile.

"Thank you," He said. Susie nodded, sticking out her paw.

"Susie,"

"Munkustrap," The Tabby smiled, taking her paw. Misto handed the phone back to Susie.

"T-Thank you," Misto stammered, holding onto Tugger tightly.

"It's okay," Susie smiled. Tugger scooped Misto into his arms. They both left the room.

"W-Was he alone?" Munkustrap asked. Susie looked at him.

"Was there another Tom with him?" Munkustrap asked, sounding desperate. "A brown calico?" Susie shook his head.

"No, it was just him," She watched as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He opened his blue eyes, looking at her.

"Is the one you're after your boyfriend?" Susie asked. Munkustrap looked shocked. "Oh, I just thought because of Tugger and Misto that the other one would be with you," Munkustrap smiled.

"No, Cori isn't with me," Munkustrap sighed. "We're both straight…but there is a young queen that loves him, so I'd like to get him back for her…and his sister," Susie smiled.

"Is it true that Macavity took him?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Unfortunately," Munkustrap sighed. Munkustrap excused himself as he cell rang.

"Lolly?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. He listened. "Okay, I'll be there soon, be careful," Munkustrap looked back at Susie.

"Thank you…so much," Munkustrap smiled before he walked down the stairs. He walked to his car, finding Misto and Tugger waiting outside of it. Tugger was holding onto Misto tightly, his paw running through Misto's messy head-fur.

"You're okay, Mist," Tugger whispered lovingly in Misto's ear. Munkustrap opened the doors, they both got into the back.

"You're okay now," Tugger murmured, nuzzling Misto's cheek. Munkustrap smiled. He was happy that Misto was back…but he was dead worried about Cori now.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hope you liked it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review, please please please?

Luv HGP!


	20. Deserves to be happy

Bombalurina sat beside Cori, watching him as he stared at the ceiling. He had barely spoken the last few days, he was so terrified. Bomba slipped her paw into Cori's. Cori looked at her, his bruised face making Bombalurina cringed. Macavity refused to believe that Cori did not know where Misto had gone, frequently going into the infirmary, beating Cori senseless as Doc yelled at him to stop.

"It's alright, Cori, it's alright," Bomba murmured, rubbing his head. Cori turned his head away.

"What was the song your mum used to sing to you and your sister?" Bomba tried. Cori just shook his head. Bomba sighed, resting her head on the bed beside Cori.

Munkustrap watched as Tugger sat beside Misto as Misto slept.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Munkustrap turned around, sighing as he left Tugger and Misto be. Lolly had called, saying she may have found someone who might know where Macavity's lair is…but she was working on it.

Munkustrap leaned against the counter, burying his head into his paws. This was going on for far too long…he had rarely seen Tantomile the last few days; Admetus wasn't talking to him either.

Things were getting bad and Macavity was right, the guilt was getting to him. Munkustrap hesitated before he grabbed his car keys, leaving Tugger and Misto alone.

Bombalurina watched as Doc ran up to Macavity, pleading with Macavity to just go, to just drop it. She stood up as Macavity threw Doc aside. Doc slid across the floor, hitting the stone wall.

"Mac, babe, don't…" Bombalurina pleaded weakly as he stormed up to the bed.

"Mistoffelees is back with Tugger and Munkustrap!" Macavity yelled. Cori flinched, sinking down low, his green eyes large. Macavity grabbed Cori, pulling him from the bed and striking him hard across the face. Cori tumbled to the ground, curling up immediately. Macavity kicked him, over and over and over.

"Stop, please," Cori whispered. "I didn't know he would run…I really didn't," Macavity froze, breathing heavily as he looked at the Tom curled by his feet. Cori looked up at him, face bloodied. Macavity crouched down, pulling Cori up. Cori stared at him, shaking. Macavity could hear Cori breathing rapidly, he was so terrified.

"Please," Cori whispered once more. Macavity gripped Cori's throat tightly, growling angrily. He pulled Cori up, Cori's toes barely skimming the ground. Bomba looked up from where she was kneeling by Doc's side, seeing Macavity had Cori pulled against him and he was whispering angrily in Cori's ear. Cori was sobbing. Bomba could just see Macavity's free paw pulling at the waist band of Cori's infirmary pyjama pants. Bomba hissed.

How dare he?

How dare Macavity do that to poor Cori?

Especially after what Cori had been through when he was a kitten.

She watched as Macavity hissed something final into Cori's ear before dropping him on the ground. Cori coughed, curling up. Doc stood up, swaying slightly as he walked over to Cori's side. Cori yelped and recoiled as Doc laid a paw on Cori's shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright," Bombalurina heard Doc try and soothe Cori. "I'm not going to hurt you," She watched as Doc helped Cori up and back into his infirmary bed, trying to relax Cori's breathing. Bomba stood up, watching as Cori trembled and tried to gain control of his breathing. She could see that Doc was worried, worried that Cori would have another relapse.

Bomba sat beside Cori, watching as he slept. Doc pulled the needle out of Cori's drip, placing it aside. Fresh blood was trickling down Cori's cheek. Doc wiped it away, looking at the scratch marks on his cheek.

Doc looked to Bombalurina. She was looking worried as she looked at Cori.

"Thinking of telling Munkustrap?" Doc asked quietly, even though they were alone in the infirmary.

"Yes," Bomba whispered. "But Macavity's trying to keep me away from him,"

"That's because he feels threatened, my dear," Doc told her, cleaning the rest of Cori's wounds. Bomba winced as she saw the blossoming bruises on Cori's sides, stomach and chest when Doc pulled up Cori's pyjama shirt.

"I feel in love with him…but Macavity doesn't want me near him, he thinks I'm crazy because I'm falling for him," Doc looked at Bombalurina.

"All I've ever been is hurt by love, Doc," Bomba whispered. "My mum couldn't stand me, my biological father doesn't want me…my other dad beat me," Bomba looked at Doc, he paused to look back at her.

"I ran away, got into bad things and Macavity found me," Bomba smiled. "I thought he was the one, I thought I was the only one for him even though he slept about, I knew he loved me more," Bomba sighed. "I was wrong and I was hurt by love once more," Bomba smiled and looked at Doc.

"But Munkustrap is so different,"

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Doc smiled.

"It's good you found love at last, Bomba," Doc said. "Munkustrap seems like he wouldn't hurt you,"

"But he's been divorced,"

"From what I heard that was mutual, and it was to keep Jemima and Demeter safe," Doc said, going back to treating Cori, who still out of it.

"And look, Demeter and Munkustrap are still good friends," Doc added.

"You think I should try and go for it?" Bomba asked weakly.

"Of course, Bombi," Doc told her softly. "Everyone deserves to be happy…especially a sweet Queen like you,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Songs are: Everything I do by Bryan Adams and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

Sorry it was short but I couldn't think of much…to be warned, there is more Cori and Munkustrap angst up ahead :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	21. Get out, text

Bombalurina watched as Macavity paced around his office a few days later. He was planning something, he was planning something big. Macavity turned and looked at Bombalurina, leaning against his desk. Bomba was looking away, her eyes distant.

"You want to leave, don't you?" Macavity asked, a small growl lacing his voice. Bomba looked at him, shocked.

"Mac, what are you talking about?" Bomba asked, shocked. Macavity stood up, grinning evilly.

"Get out before I kill you," Macavity growled. Bomba blinked.

"But…what?"

"I have no need for a traitor like you…get out before I decide to kill you," Macavity hissed.

"And it doesn't matter if you tell anyone where I am…we're moving," Macavity told her. Bomba was confused.

"Get out," Macavity hissed once more. Bomba blinked and nodded before quickly leaving. She ran into Doc on the way out.

"I'm leaving," Bomba gasped. "Macavity told me to get out," Doc smiled, hugging her.

"Have a good life, Bomba," Doc murmured, hugging her tighter. Bomba hugged him back and ran off. Doc headed to Macavity's office.

"You called, boss?" Doc asked.

"Take Cori to the stone room," Macavity said, not looking up from his desk.

"But, sir, he's not healthy enough!" Doc protested. Macavity looked at him, his silver eyes flashing.

"I didn't ask if he was healthy enough, I said take him there," Doc sighed and inclined his head.

"As you command," Doc muttered before walking out.

Macavity hummed cheerfully as he sat behind his desk, this was going to be great…if it worked.

Gilbert looked around as he heard screaming coming from the stone room. He shuddered. He knew what Macavity was attempting, he didn't know if it would work…but Macavity was trying.

Macavity looked at Cori, who was unconscious on the floor, bloodied. He shook his head and left the room.

Munkustrap yawned and stumbled from his room when he heard a knock on his door. Tugger and Misto stumbled out of Jemima's room. They had been staying with Munkustrap, they just didn't want to go at the moment, they were still freaked out. Munkustrap opened his door, his blue eyes widening.

"Bomba?" Munkustrap asked before said Queen threw her arms around him. Munkustrap hugged her back, pulling her inside.

"Bomba, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked worriedly, looking at her. She looked at him, her green eyes shining before she kissed him. Munkustrap blinked, shocked, before he returned the kiss just as furiously.

They broke apart to the sound of a wolf-whistle behind them.

"Tugger, shut up," Munkustrap growled.

"What you are you doing here?" Munkustrap asked, pulling Bomba into the lounge and sitting down beside her.

"Won't Macavity be angry?" Bomba looked at him, shaking her head.

"He told me to get out," Bombalurina told Munkustrap. "He said he had no need for me and to get out before he killed me," Munk nodded.

"W-Where's his lair, Bomb?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later.

"He said he was going to move…so it doesn't matter," Bombalurina whispered. Munkustrap sighed, lowering his ears sadly. Bombalurina hugged him. Tugger nudged the surprised Misto's arm.

"Give the love-birds some privacy, Mist," Tugger said in an exaggerated whisper. He yelped and ducked when a pillow flew at his head. Munkustrap was rolling around laughing as Bomba smiled smugly at Tugger. Tugger looked at Misto, shocked. Tugger and Misto went off to do some shopping.

Munkustrap leaned against the kitchen counter, watching as Bomba bustled around, making herself at home. She seemed a lot more relaxed then he had ever seen her.

"Hey, Bomba?" Munkustrap asked.

"Mm?"

"Why did you go with Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. "I know about your parents…but why did you stay with him?" Bomba gave a small smile, leaning on the bench next to him.

"He was quite…daring, very mysterious," Bombalurina told him.

_Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!_

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!

You may seek him in the basement, you may look up in the air  
But I tell you once and once again Macavity's not there!

Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin  
You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in  
His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed  
His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed

He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake  
And when you think he's half asleep, he's always wide awake

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!

He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats at cards  
And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's  
And when the larder's looted or the jewel case is rifled  
Or when the milk is missing or another peke's been stifled  
Or the greenhouse glass is broken and the trellis past repair  
There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there!

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
What ever time the deed took place Macavity wasn't there!

And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known  
I might mention Griddlebone  
Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time  
Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime!

Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity  
He's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Macavity

Macavity, Macavity, Macavity  
When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!  
Macavity's not there!

"Hm, okay then," Munkustrap laughed. Bomba giggled, curling into his side. Munkustrap put her arm around her waist. She looked at him.

"You're the only one who was ever nice to me, Munkus," Bomba told him softly. She looked away slightly.

"And I fell in love with you," Bomba whispered. Her head was guided back to look at Munkustrap. He smiled.

"You were always looking out for Jemima…I guess I fell for you too," Munkustrap told her softly, kissing her lips. Bomba locked her paws around the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bomba smiled as they finally broke the kiss. She rested her head on his strong chest, smiling.

She felt truly loved for the first time.

Two weeks later, Gilbert walked into Macavity's office and froze. There was a familiar figure standing beside Macavity, wearing tight black jeans and a low cut, white shirt.

"Coricopat?" Gilbert whispered, shocked. Cori's eyes were different, they were still green of course, but they weren't Cori's innocent eyes, they were different somehow. Macavity smiled smugly, looking at Cori.

"Cori," Macavity murmured. Cori looked at him, his green eyes dancing.

"Yes, Master?" Gilbert almost collapsed.

"You brainwashed the kid?" Gilbert asked, shocked. Macavity smiled, standing up, and walking to Gilbert.

"Quite easy actually," Macavity laughed quietly to Gilbert, watching as Cori sat down and stared at them.

"Just hurt him, get his mind to break and then put a false past into his head," Macavity laughed quietly, his silver eyes fixed on Cori. Cori stared back, tilting his head.

"This is your plan to destroy Munkustrap?" Gilbert asked. "By turning the kid to your side?" Macavity laughed.

"Not only that but making Cori…mine," Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Ah," He murmured. Gilbert looked at Macavity, who was staring at the new Coricopat.

"What are you going to do about Doc?" Gilbert asked. "I'm sure he'll tell Bombalurina about this," Macavity smiled.

"Cori," Macavity called softly. Cori stood up, walking over to him. Macavity slipped his paw around Cori's back, pulling Cori against him. Gilbert watched as Macavity nipped at Cori's neck.

"Go back to your room," Macavity murmured. Cori nodded, his tail swishing behind him.

"Yes, Master," Cori said before leaving.

Macavity grinned at Gilbert smugly. Gilbert just smiled and shook his head.

"Seriously, boss," Gilbert laughed as they walked towards the infirmary.

Doc was sitting at his desk, looking at Cori's test results…they were inconclusive. It was either stress that was causing his heart to give out or, it could be like most young Toms of his size and build, Cori had gotten a small hole in his lung. Both were fairly treatable if watched closely.

Doc looked up as Macavity and Gilbert walked in.

"Boss," Doc said simply. Macavity nodded to Gilbert who walked around to stand behind Doc. Doc went to stand up but was forced back down. Doc stared wide-eyed at Macavity.

"B-Boss?" Doc asked, scared. Macavity leaned over his desk, staring at him.

"I need you to write a text to Bombalurina," Macavity said slowly.

"I'll tell you what to write but you write it in your own way," Doc nodded.

"About what, sir?" Doc inquired, still frightened.

"Coricopat."

"You brainwashed him, I already heard," Doc said, sighing. Macavity shrugged.

"It's a favour to you, Doc, that way he isn't stressing out and his heart isn't failing on me," Macavity grinned. "Now, the text," Doc nodded and pulled out his phone.

"And after this, no more contact with Bombalurina…I will know every time you send a text, to anyone," Macavity warned him. Doc nodded, opening his phone and going into messages.

Bombalurina sat up, rubbing her eyes as she felt her phone buzz. She, Munkustrap, Tugger and Misto had been watching some old movie together, with Bomba snuggled up to Munkustrap. Bomba yawned and opened the message, her eyes widening when she read it.

"Oh no," Bomba whispered. Munkustrap looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked. Bomba shakily handed him the phone. Munkustrap read the text.

_Bombs,_

_I don't know how to tell you this…but Macavity lost it today,_

_He just started attacking Cori, I tried to stop him but I was thrown aside._

_He killed Cori, Bomba and like always threw the body into the harbour._

_I don't know when it'll wash up, but tell Munkustrap so his friends can look for it, so Cori can get a proper funeral._

_Doc_

Munkustrap handed the phone back before burying his head into his paws and sobbing loudly.

Cori was gone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Oh my god…I brainwashed Cori, haha…um, the next few chapters might creep you out a little with Cori loving Macavity and all…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	22. Macavity's plan

Macavity walked away from Doc, who was looking crushed. Gilbert walked beside him.

"Don't you have a heist to do?" Macavity asked, growling. Gilbert smiled.

"Of course," Gilbert grinned before walking off. Macavity opened the door to Cori's bedroom, which used to be his and Bomba's. Cori was lying on the bed, eyes closed. One arm was tucked behind his head while the other was draped across his chest. Macavity watched as Cori's chest rose and fell evenly. Macavity walked over to him. Cori didn't stir.

It was quite easy to break Cori's mind. You just had to make him think of his abusive past, get him to relive it before planting new things in his mind. Cori thought he had been abused and then had been abandoned by his sister and had run away. He thought he had been starving and dying on the streets when Macavity had found him and had taken care of him.

He thought Macavity loved him.

Macavity smirked, moving closer to Cori. He sat on the bed beside Cori. Cori's chest continued to rise and fall. Macavity was intrigued by the movement. Macavity looked at Cori's face…maybe that was another reason that Macavity didn't have him killed when they first met.

Something about Cori's face, about his large green eyes…as much as Macavity hated to admit it, Coricopat was gorgeous. But Macavity couldn't have him killed; no, so much fun would be lost then. Macavity moved to Cori, straddling him but not touching him. Cori's waist was between his legs but he wasn't sitting on him like he would usually do. Macavity slowly unbuttoned Cori's tight, white, low cut shirt, sliding his paw up Cori's stomach and chest.

"Boss," Macavity growled, taking his paw off of Cori's chest. The hench-cat walked in, pausing when he saw Macavity kneeling above the still sleeping Cori.

"What is it?" Macavity hissed quietly.

"Word is the police are coming here…they got tipped off,"

"Bombalurina," Macavity growled. The hench-cat shook his head.

"No, they said by one of Munkustrap's informants," The hench-cat said.

"How long?"

"An hour at least," The hench-cat grinned. Macavity nodded.

"Round everyone up, tell them to strip the place bare and go to the backup," Macavity ordered. The hench-cat ran. Macavity sighed, climbing off Cori. He stood up and leaned over, picking Cori up and slinging him over his shoulder. Macavity walked out of the room.

"What's happening?" Cori asked tiredly from behind Macavity's shoulder.

"We're leaving," Macavity said, carrying Cori to a car.

"Why?" Cori yawned.

"Because someone wants to take you away…and take you back to your family," Macavity said, partly telling the truth. He felt Cori's paws clench the back of his suit shirt.

"I'm not going to let them, Cori," Macavity crooned, putting Cori in the back of the car. Macavity got in beside Cori, waited for Doc to get in the front before ordering Gilbert to drive.

Doc looked in the review mirror as Cori found his buttons were undone. He buttoned them back up before snuggling against Macavity's side. Macavity saw Doc looked and his silver eyes hardened. Doc looked away.

Munkustrap was held tightly by Bombalurina as he sobbed. He couldn't believe Cori was dead, he just couldn't!

Tugger and Misto were shocked. They couldn't believe it either.

"Munkustrap?" Bomba murmured. Munkustrap just shook.

"Munk?"

"C'mon, Straps, say somethin',"

"H-he can't be dead," Munkustrap whispered. Bombalurina rubbed his back. Munkustrap groaned.

"What am I going to tell Tantomile?" Munkustrap groaned. Tugger took the phone from Bomba.

"I'll do it," He said heavily. It was all he could do for Munkustrap after everything Munkustrap had done for him and Misto.

Tugger gently grabbed Misto's paw and they left to see Tantomile.

Munkustrap sobbed, bawling like a young kitten. Bombalurina rocked him back and forth, trying to comfort him.

"I-I should have tried harder," Munkustrap sobbed.

"Munk, you did more than you ever could," Bomba told him softly. Munkustrap just sobbed, turning his face against Bomba's shoulder, his tears soaking her black shirt.

"Shh," Bomba tried to comfort him. They both winced when they heard a loud scream of anguish.

Bombalurina held Munkustrap tightly as he sobbed louder. They knew Tantomile knew now.

Doc sighed, looking around his new infirmary. It wasn't the same now. Doc barked orders at hench-cats who were setting up the infirmary. Doc sighed, running his paw through his head-fur.

Cori was alive and was being used by Macavity,

He couldn't remember anything,

He thought his family hated him,

And there was still trouble for Cori to come.

This was getting to be too much for Doc, harbouring such knowledge. Doc buried his head into his paws, shaking his head. He looked out the window at the night sky and sighed.

Macavity perched up, looking at Cori's sweat sleeked body beside him. The sheet just coming up to just below Cori's hips. Macavity smiled smugly. Cori was sleeping now but before, Macavity grinned, before Cori was doing stuff that Bombalurina would have never done. Macavity reached over, running his paw up Cori's sweat sleeked chest fur. Cori opened his eyes, looking at him. Macavity smiled. Cori smiled back. Macavity pulled Cori over. Cori snuggled against his chest as Macavity pulled Cori's body flush against him.

"I have something for you to do tomorrow," Macavity whispered. Cori nodded. Macavity nipped Cori's ear. Cori shivered and curled closer.

The next day, Macavity watched as Cori got dressed and looked at Macavity. Macavity smiled and stood up.

"Come on, pet," Macavity said softly. Cori followed him. Gilbert was waiting by a car. He nodded at Macavity. Cori got into the back of the car, Macavity got in beside him.

"Where are we going, Master?" Cori asked, shivering in anticipation. Macavity just smiled. Gilbert glanced at them both in the review mirror.

They pulled up at their destination. Macavity pulled Cori out and led him inside the small building. Cori walked close by Macavity, staring at the hench-cats further up in the large room, all crowded around something, which was screaming and yelling.

"Enough!" Macavity yelled. The hench-cats drifted to the sides, leaving a clear view of the occupant tied to the chair. Macavity pulled Cori forward, standing behind him and putting his paws on Cori's shoulders.

The Tom in the chair raised his bloodied face, his dark eyes widening when he spotted Cori.

"Rico?" The Tom gasped. Cori looked at Macavity, unsure.

"It's your father, Cori," Macavity whispered. Cori stiffened. The beatings, the abuse, it all came back to him.

"Cori…Cori, please," Lupe pleaded. Cori glanced at him before looking at Macavity. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori's waist, kissing Cori's neck. Cori tilted his head, allowing Macavity more access. Macavity sucked on Cori's neck, feeling the purr vibrating under his fangs. Lupe stared in shock. Macavity let go of Cori and walked over to Lupe.

"Bet you wish you never hurt him now," Macavity laughed softly in Lupe's ear. Lupe stared at him.

"What did you do to him?" Lupe asked. "He was terrified of you!" Macavity smiled.

"A little brain reprogramming, putting memories that never existed into his head," Macavity whispered into Lupe's ear. Macavity straightened up, walking back to Cori. Macavity held out his paw to a hench-cat, who passed him a shot-gun. Macavity handed the gun to Cori. Cori looked at it. Macavity moved to stand behind Cori, pushing his body against the back of Cori's. Cori slowly raised the gun, pointing it at Lupe. He looked back at Macavity, his green eyes unsure. Macavity put his paw under Cori's, from where he was holding it and the other on top of Cori's, which was holding the trigger.

"It's okay," Macavity whispered in his ear. "Get him back for making your kitten-hood hell," Cori looked at Lupe. Lupe was shaking his head frantically, struggling against the ropes around his wrists, connecting him to the chair.

"Rico, don't!" Lupe pleaded, using Cori's mother's nickname for him. Cori paused. Macavity's paw pushed down on Cori's one, the paw holding the trigger. Cori flinched at the loud bang. Cori blinked, staring at the dead Tom in front of him. Macavity gently took the gun away from Cori, being careful with it as he placed it next to the chair. He walked back to Cori. Cori was still staring at the body, shocked. Macavity put his paws on either side of Cori's head.

"Good job, pet," Macavity murmured, licking the blood from Cori's cheeks. Cori looked at him, his eyes sparkling with the praise from Macavity. Macavity licked the blood spatter from Cori's lips. Cori's lips were partly opened; Macavity took that opportunity to stick his tongue into Cori's mouth. Cori mewled as Macavity kissed him. Macavity pulled on Cori's bottom lip before pulling away. Cori almost whined at the loss of contact.

Macavity smiled at the submissiveness of Cori. It had taken a while for Macavity to break down Cori's mind, first to humiliate him, then to make him relive pain then to place false memories in his head when he was broken enough. Macavity smiled, pulling Cori back to the car.

Cori didn't remember Munkustrap, didn't remember Misto or Tugger…all he remembered was false memories.

Cori rested his head on Macavity's shoulder as they drove off. Macavity smiled smugly, he knew the police would turn up soon.

Alonzo looked around the small building. There had been calls, reporting screams and a gun shot, so Alonzo and his new partner were sent to investigate it. Alonzo pushed open the door and froze. There was a chair in the middle of the room, a Tom sitting in it, his head lowered. Alonzo and his partner moved in slowly.

"Sir?" Alonzo called. Alonzo looked at Incy, his new partner; she nodded and turned on a flashlight. They both moved forward, edging closer to the chair. Alonzo holstered his gun when he saw the Tom was dead. Incy looked at him.

Alonzo frowned, tilting his head.

"I know him," Alonzo murmured. Incy looked at him, worried.

"Are you sure, Lonz?" She asked. Alonzo frowned.

"Pretty sure," He muttered. He gently lifted the Tom's head up and stepped back.

"Yeah, I know him," Alonzo sighed.

"Who is he?"

"He was the abusive father of Munkustrap's friends," Alonzo told her. "His name is Lupe," Incy looked at him. Alonzo was frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Coricopat is dead, why would someone come after Lupe?" Alonzo sighed.

"Coricopat?"

"Munkustrap's friend," Alonzo murmured. "Macavity killed him apparently." Incy winced.

"I've got to tell Munk," Alonzo said. "You call it in and I'll call Munk," Alonzo walked away, taking his phone out.

"_Yeah?_" Alonzo sighed.

"Munk, it's Lonz," Alonzo said.

"_Hey, what's up?_" Alonzo noticed how low and sad Munkustrap's voice sounded.

"We just got called out to reports of screams and gun-shot," Alonzo told him.

"_And?_"

"We found a victim…it's Cori's dad," Alonzo said. "Lupe's been shot, the gun they used was left behind,"

"_What?_" Alonzo repeated what he had said. He and Munkustrap talked for a few moments before Alonzo hung up.

Macavity walked into the bathroom. Cori was laid out in the bath, his muscles were still sore and bruised from the beatings he received, not that he remembered Macavity giving them to him. Macavity sat on the floor beside the bath, looking at Cori. Cori rolled over, resting his arms on the edge of the bath, water dripping onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" Cori asked. Macavity stood up, taking off his suit pants to sit on the edge of the bath, putting his legs into the warm water. Cori leaned back against Macavity's leg. Macavity grabbed shampoo, massaging it into Cori's scalp. Cori purred, leaning back. Macavity chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Cori asked again. Macavity rubbed Cori's shoulder.

"Nothing," Macavity answered. Cori nodded and stretched out his leg. Macavity watched it with interest as Cori stretched it out above the water.

Things were working great, and he knew that the Police department would fingerprint the gun which was left behind which would then reveal Cori's fingerprints. Macavity smiled. That would tear Munkustrap apart. He thought Cori was dead and then to have it revealed to him that Cori was still alive and that he killed his dad…it would tear Munkustrap apart. Cori rolled over, leaning on Macavity's legs, looking up at him. Macavity looked at the green eyes staring up at him.

Until Munkustrap realised that Cori actually was alive…Macavity was going to have fun.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Shocking?

Hehe, good.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	23. Don't be stupid!

The heat of the summer was insane.

The kittens couldn't even run around, throwing water balloons at each other, it was that hot, now they just stayed inside, collapsed on the floor in front of the air conditioner. Munkustrap looked out at the empty street, sighing as he looked away from Tantomile's house. He had gone over and told her that her father had been found shot and killed. She didn't know what to say. She was relieved but she said it was too late for Cori to know that know. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Munkustrap's waist. Munkustrap turned around and looked at Bomba, who was wearing a long, light flowery dress. She had ditched the black clothes when she left Macavity.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Munkustrap nodded.

"Do you want to come out shopping with me?" She asked. Munkustrap shrugged. Why not? It was better than moping around.

Macavity walked into his room, snarling slightly. Cori rolled over from where he was lying on the bed. Macavity looked at Cori, who was kneeling on the bed, staring at him. Macavity eyed Cori, who was wearing just jean shorts and a loose white shirt. Cori walked over to him, eyeing him sadly. He put his paws on Macavity's chest.

"What's wrong, Master?" Cori asked softly.

"Get away, pet," Macavity snarled, pushing him away. Cori just came back again, his paws tugging at the top of Macavity's white suit shirt.

"I said get away, Cori!" Macavity snarled, striking at Cori. Cori tumbled to the floor. Macavity looked as Cori just sat where he had landed, his paw on his cheek where Macavity had hit him. Cori looked up at Macavity, looking confused and hurt. Macavity looked at him.

Damn, hopefully Cori didn't turn against him for that.

Hopefully that didn't bring back memories from Cori's first time as Macavity's prisoner.

Macavity sighed and walked over to Cori, sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, pet," Macavity murmured. "I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you," Macavity stroked Cori's red cheek, Cori leaned into his paw. Cori looked up at Macavity. Macavity smirked; he liked the Cori he had made. He did whatever he was told and would do anything to please him. Cori started tugging at the top of Macavity's white shirt again.

"It's hot," Cori murmured. "You look like you're about to pass out," Macavity smiled, lifting Cori up and carrying him back to the bed. Cori still fumbled with Macavity's shirt buttons. Macavity laid Cori's back against the bed, undoing Cori's shirt buttons. Cori purred. Macavity pulled Cori's paws away from his own shirt, laying them out on the bed beside Cori. Macavity got tired of undoing the buttons, so he just ripped the shirt open, the white pearl buttons flying in every direction. Macavity opened Cori's shirt, showing his heaving chest. Macavity slipped his paw under the small of Cori's back, lifting him up so he could take the shirt off fully. Macavity tossed the white shirt aside and laid Cori back down. Macavity took off his own shirt, making Cori smile as he ran his paws up and down Macavity's muscled chest. Macavity leant down, claiming Cori's neck. Cori mewled, rolling his head to allow more access. Macavity continued to suck and nibble on Cori's neck as his free paw worked on Cori's belt. Macavity slipped it off and looked at it thoughtfully before placing it aside. Cori gave a small gasp, his back arching as Macavity began to unbutton Cori's jeans. Macavity slowly, teasingly, unzipped Cori's jeans before pulling them off and throwing them aside. Macavity leaned back for a moment, eyeing Cori. Cori was lying on his back, arms splayed around him. His chest heaved as he stared up at Macavity. Macavity's silver eyes trailed down Cori's body. He could see each bump of Cori's ribs on the side of his body as Cori breathed deeply. The long, lithe legs stretched out on the silk black sheets. Macavity toyed with the waist band of Cori's briefs. Cori smiled at him. Macavity laughed, pulling back and taking off his own pants.

Afterwards, Macavity rolled Cori onto his stomach, trailing his tongue up Cori's spine. Cori shivered. Macavity rolled Cori back over, pulling Cori into his arms. Macavity's paw slipped to grab Cori's rear. Cori yelped before biting his lip in pain. Macavity smiled. That belt did come in handy…seeing the welts on Cori's behind was proof of that.

"You deserved that, didn't you?" Macavity purred. Cori nodded, softly biting his own lip.

"Yes, Master," Cori whispered, looking at Macavity. Macavity ran his paw up Cori's back. Cori rested his head against Macavity's. Macavity claimed Cori's lips once more, nibbling Cori's bottom lip. Cori purred, arching closer to Macavity's body.

Macavity watched as Cori got dressed, slipping on jean shorts and a tight white short sleeve t-shirt. Macavity purred at the sight. He could see Cori's build nicely through the tight clothes…it's why Macavity ordered them for him. Macavity walked over, pulling Cori against him. Cori felt something slip into the waistband of his jeans. He felt his shirt get readjusted.

"Good," Macavity murmured, smacking Cori. Cori leapt and blushed as he turned to look at Macavity. Cori tried to turn to see what Macavity had put in his jeans waist band.

"It's a pistol," Macavity told him. "When you go out…shopping, in case anyone tries to hurt you," Macavity crooned. Cori nodded. Macavity handed Cori a wad of cash. Cori leaned up, kissing Macavity's lips. Macavity purred, before pulling Cori around, giving his behind a slight smack.

"Get out of here before I decide to get you out of those clothes," Macavity growled. Cori just grinned and left.

Munkustrap walked beside Bombalurina as she shopped. Munkustrap had never really been here before but Bomba seem to know the place. Munkustrap watched as Bomba walked into a store, he followed her. She cooed and picked up a nice dress. Munkustrap had to laugh at the happy expression on Bomba's face. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at him before bouncing off to the change rooms. Munkustrap looked around the store idly before looking out the window.

He froze when he saw a familiar figure walking down the street, carrying a brown bag.

"How…?" Munkustrap whispered before he darted from the store.

Macavity sat at his desk, flicking through the pile of files he had resting on it. He picked up Coricopat's and opened it, looking through it again.

"Hm," Macavity said suddenly. Gilbert, who was pacing around his office, looked up at him.

"What is it, Boss?" Gilbert asked. Macavity leaned back, looking at Cori's file.

"It seems it is Coricopat's twenty-sixth birthday tomorrow," Macavity said slowly. Gilbert frowned.

"And?" Gilbert pressed. Macavity smiled.

"We have to get him something, don't we?" Macavity asked, grinning. Gilbert frowned, running his paw through his head fur.

"Uh, sir?"

"Something that will make Cori even more mine," Macavity murmured to himself.

"Oh, Gilbert," Macavity said lightly. Gilbert walked up to his desk.

"I have exactly what I want in mind…you just need to get it for me,"

"You're enjoying having him as yours, aren't you?" Gilbert asked. Macavity grinned.

"He's thirteen years younger…of course I do," Macavity laughed darkly.

"Now, go out and get what I want," Macavity ordered him.

Munkustrap ran down the street, darting around the cats walking around the street as he kept his eyes focused on the certain cat in front of him. Munkustrap managed to follow him down an alley.

"Cori!" Munkustrap panted. The Tom turned around, looking at him, confused. Munkustrap almost cried in relief as he looked at Coricopat, who he thought was dead.

"Cori, thank the Everlasting Cat you're okay!" Munkustrap said happily as he went to hug his friend. Cori leapt back. Munkustrap stared at him, confused.

"Cori, what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Cori asked. Munkustrap looked into Cori's dark green eyes…something wasn't right.

"Cori, it's me…Munkustrap," Cori frowned and shook his head, backing away.

"Cori, it's okay," Munkustrap tried. "Tantomile will be so happy you're alive!"

"Tantomile?" Cori whispered. Munkustrap frowned. This was too weird.

"Your sister, Cori," Munkustrap said slowly. Cori blinked.

"She abandoned me," He whispered. Munkustrap blinked.

"No, she didn't, Cori," Munkustrap said, shocked. "You and her are really close, you live across the road from me…you're my best friend, Cori," Cori just shook his head again.

"No," Cori whispered. Munkustrap moved closer to him, slowly. Cori glared.

"Get away from me," Cori growled. Munkustrap moved forward still.

"You're not taking me away!" Munkustrap blinked.

"From who?" Munkustrap questioned. Cori just shook his head, backing further away. Munkustrap quickened up, taking Cori's arm. Cori dropped the bag and reached behind him. Munkustrap's eyes widened when he saw Cori had a gun. Munkustrap grabbed Cori's wrist, the one from the paw holding the gun.

"Cori, don't be stupid!" Munkustrap yelled as he tried to wrestle the gun away from Cori.

Bombalurina walked out the change room and looked around for Munkustrap. She couldn't see him in the store. Bomba purchased the dress and looked around.

"Did you see where the Tom I came in with went?" Bombalurina asked Queen behind the counter.

"Strong Tabby, silver with black stripes?" The Queen questioned. Bombalurina nodded.

"He ran out…looked like he had seen a ghost," Bomba frowned and left the store.

Munkustrap tried to wrestle the gun from Cori, who was hissing at him. There was a loud bang and Munkustrap felt pain tear through his upper right arm. Munkustrap let go of Cori and stumbled back, left paw over the wound on his right arm. He watched, shocked, as Cori just put the gun away, picked up the bag and quickly left. Munkustrap collapsed to his knees, biting his lip with the pain searing through his arm.

He couldn't believe Cori had just shot him.

Bombalurina's heart skipped a beat when she heard the gun shot. She ran towards the alley it came from. Already a crowd was gathering. Bomba pushed through and cried out.

"Munk!" Bomba cried, rushing to Munkustrap who was on his knees, grabbing onto his right upper arm. Bomba fell to her knees in front of him, looking at the gun shot wound on Munkustrap's arm.

"It was Cori," Munkustrap whispered, his face screwed up in pain.

"What?"

"Cori was the one who shot me…but it wasn't him!"

"What do you mean, Munk?" Bombalurina questioned, gently stroking Munkustrap's face as others called an ambulance.

"I-It was Cori, but something was off about him," Munkustrap whispered. Bomba shook her head, sighing.

"He's dead, Munk…I trust Doc's word," Bomba murmured to him, gently rubbing the side of his face.

Cori ran back to Macavity's lair, bag clamped tightly to his chest. Cori set the bag down on his bed and gave a shaky breath before going to see Macavity. Macavity was sitting in his office. He looked up when Cori walked in.

"What's wrong?" Macavity asked, seeing the look on Cori's face.

"S-Someone tried to take me away," Cori whispered. Macavity held out his paw. Cori walked over, taking it. Macavity pulled Cori onto his lap.

"What happened?" Macavity asked, his paw running up Cori's shirt.

"Munkustrap, I think his name was, caught up to me," Cori explained, shuddering as Macavity itched at Cori's chest.

"H-He held my arm and…I shot him," Cori whispered. Macavity had the hardest time keeping the smile off of his face.

"He was going to take me away," Cori whispered. Macavity pulled Cori against him, hugging him and grinning smugly over Cori's shoulder.

"It's alright, pet," Macavity cooed. "No one is going to take you away," Cori shuddered, drawing his legs up. Macavity let him stay there, holding him tightly. He didn't expect Munkustrap would find out that soon.

Munkustrap tried to get up from the hospital bed but Jenny pushed him back down.

"Jenny, I want to go home!" Munkustrap told her, trying to get up again. "I'm fine now," Jenny pushed him down.

"Do not make me restrain you to the bed, Munkus," Jenny threatened him. Munkustrap lay back down, grumbling. Jenny bustled from the room, saying hello to Bombalurina as they walked by each other. Munkustrap sat up.

"Did you find Cori?" Bomba sighed, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Munk…he's dead," She told him. Munkustrap looked at her, pleadingly.

"Bomba, it was him, I swear it was him," Munkustrap told her. Bomba sighed.

"Believe it if you want, Munk…but if we find Cori's body, it will tear you apart," Munkustrap nodded.

"Don't tell Tantomile until you have solid proof, or it will destroy her as well," Munkustrap nodded, leaning forward into Bomba's hug.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Who else is shocked? Meeee! And I wrote it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	24. Proposal

The next day, Munkustrap was released from hospital. He got home to find everyone out in the street.

"What's going on?" He asked Skimble.

"Admetus just proposed to Tantomile," Skimble smiled. "A birthday gift," Munkustrap smiled, walking up to Tantomile. She turned and looked at him, her face aglow.

"Congratulations," Munkustrap told her. Tantomile hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…for everything, Munkus," Tantomile whispered. "I know you did your best to save Cori," Munkustrap hugged her back before letting her go and shaking Admetus's paw.

"Happy birthday by the way, Tants," Bombalurina piped up from where she was hugging Admetus.

"Thank you, Bomba," Tantomile smiled.

"Hey, what's the celebration?" Munkustrap turned around, seeing Alonzo walking towards them. Alonzo eyed the bandage wrapped around Munkustrap's arm but said nothing as he congratulated the engaged couple.

"I have to tell you something," Alonzo murmured, grabbing Munkustrap's uninjured arm and pulled him to the side.

Tantomile hugged Admetus tightly.

"What?" Everyone looked when they heard Munkustrap gasp. Alonzo murmured, sighing. They both looked at Tantomile. Tantomile held onto Admetus. Alonzo and Munkustrap walked over.

"Tants, there's something we have to tell you," Alonzo said heavily.

Cori walked into Macavity's office.

"You wanted me, Master?" Cori asked softly. Macavity stood up and beckoned Cori over. He wrapped his arms around Cori's waist, kissing his neck.

"Happy birthday," Macavity murmured. "I got you something," Cori shook in excitement. Macavity pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to Cori. Cori unwrapped it and opened it. His eyes widened at the sight of the leather collar with blood red and silver metal studs.

"Wow," Cori murmured. "Thank you," Cori grinned, hugging Macavity tightly. Macavity took the collar from Cori and put it on him.

"Seeing as you can't wear my colour, I thought I'd get you a small reminder," Macavity murmured, nipping Cori's ear. Macavity turned and sat down. Cori straddled him, kissing him. Macavity ran his paws up Cori's back, Cori arched into him. Macavity nipped at Cori's chest through his shirt.

"Later," Macavity purred. Cori stood up and sat in the chair beside him, curling up. Macavity looked over an hour later, Cori was asleep. Macavity gave a small laugh, standing up and moving over to Cori.

"Cori," Macavity said. Cori just gave a murmur, curling up tighter. Macavity sighed, pulling Cori up and slinging him over his shoulder before carrying him back to his room. Macavity laid Cori out on the bed. Cori was still asleep, his new collar glinting in the dim light. Macavity shook his head before he began undressing Cori. Cori didn't even stir. Macavity grabbed a pair of black silk pyjama pants and pulled them on Cori before pulling the sheets over Cori. He looked at the curled up, young Tom on the bed and bit his lip. He wanted him…but Macavity only likes willing ones. Macavity left the room, leaving Cori to sleep.

"_Cori, you are so gone!" Cori ran as he heard the voice behind him. He ran towards a group of three, one of the Toms was the Tom that had come up to him in the alley, the one he had shot. The Toms were all laughing. Cori hid behind the silver black-striped one, looking out behind him. A gray Tom was walking towards them, soaking wet. _

"_That seemed like a good idea at the time," Cori mumbled. Munkustrap looked over his shoulder, grinning at Cori._

"_Oh, Cori!" The gray Tom sang, making it sound threatening. Cori darted out from behind Munkustrap and ran down the court, the Tom chasing him._

"_Oh, you are so gone, Cori!" The Tom was laughing as he chased Cori. Cori was laughing as well as he darted out of reach. _

_Cori heard an outraged call and then a squeal. Cori looked and saw a Queen, a mirror image of him, covering her chest, looking horrified before running away. _

"_Tanto!" The Gray Tom called before running after her. Cori walked back to the groups of Toms. The red haired Tom was laughing madly while the marmalade one shook his head. _

"_Cori, you are awesome!" The red-haired Tom laughed. _

_Later, Cori walked into his house, knocking on a door._

"_Cori, go away,"_

"_Tants, I'm sorry," Cori called. "Please, open up?" Tantomile's bedroom door opened and she looked at him. He looked at her sheepishly._

"_You can hit me if it makes you feel better," Cori suggested. Tantomile smiled and hugged him._

"_You got Addie to notice me," She whispered in his ear._

"_Oh…goodie," Cori grumbled. Tantomile just hugged him tighter. Cori hugged her back._

"_You're a pretty cool brother, Cori," Tantomile laughed. "But you can be a major pain in the tail,"_

"_Haha…hey, so can you!" Cori told her as they rocked back and forth, still hugging each other tightly._

"_I'm glad I still have you though," Tantomile told him softly. Cori held her tighter._

"_Me too, Tants," He murmured._

Cori opened his eyes, sitting up. He looked around, frowning.

"Tantomile?" He whispered. He put his head in his paws, so many things rushing through his head; he couldn't make sense of it.

Tantomile collapsed back into Admetus's arms when Alonzo told her that the bodies, yes, more had been discovered…the guns used to kill them, they all had Coricopat's paw prints on them. Munkustrap looked at Bomba, who was sitting on the couch beside him.

"I told you it was him," Munkustrap murmured. Bomba sighed.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"What? You saw him?" Tantomile asked shocked. Munkustrap winced.

"He's the one who shot me," Munkustrap admitted. Alonzo looked at Munkus, shocked.

"But it wasn't him, well, it was him but something was…off," Munkustrap said. Tantomile looked at Alonzo.

"If he is still alive," She said slowly. "What will happen to him if you find him?" Alonzo sighed sadly.

"He's murdered five people, Tantomile," Alonzo said softly. "He'll be arrested,"

"B-But…!" Tantomile sobbed into Admetus's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Tantomile…but it's out of my paws," Alonzo sighed sadly. Tantomile sobbed loudly against Admetus's shoulder.

"The ones he k-killed, who were they?" Bombalurina asked.

"Friends of their dad," Tantomile stiffened, snarling.

"Then they deserved it," She hissed.

"Tantomile," Admetus said quietly.

"No, they…they did bad things to him when they were drunk and Dad would let them!" Tantomile hissed before breaking down and sobbing into Admetus's shoulder. Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged sad looks.

Doc quickly shoved things into a bag.

He had had enough.

He was getting out.

Doc hurried towards the door and stopped. Gilbert was standing in front of him.

"Um," Doc stammered. Gilbert grabbed his arm and dragged Doc to Macavity's office.

Macavity was sitting at his desk, Cori perched on his lap. Macavity was running his paw up Cori's thigh, making Cori purr and squirm. Doc felt disgusted.

If only Cori remembered.

Macavity shifted Cori off of his lap and stood up, walking towards Doc. Gilbert was gripping Doc's shoulder tightly. Cori swung his legs around, his legs dangling over the arm of the chair.

"He was trying to leave," Gilbert said, tightening his grip on Doc's shoulder. Doc squirmed slightly.

"Where were you going?" Macavity growled.

"Away from here," Doc hissed. Macavity blinked, a little surprised that Doc was fighting back against him.

"Why?" Macavity asked. "After everything I've done for you?"

Doc snarled.

"You've done nothing for me!"

"I gave you somewhere to stay, I pay you well!" Macavity yelled. Cori stopped swinging his legs to look at them.

"I patch up the Toms you send out to get shot or stabbed!" Doc hissed. "I had to revive Cori because of what you did to him!"

Macavity slapped Doc, hard. Cori blinked, looking at them, confused. Doc hissed.

"And all the times you hurt Bombalurina," Doc growled. "How lucky she is that she found Munkustrap," Macavity shrugged.

"He can keep…her," Macavity said. "I have Coricopat," Doc smiled bitterly.

"And what will you do once he remembers?" Doc hissed. "When he remembers that you kidnapped and tortured him!" Doc yelled the last part. Cori sat up.

"When he remembers you pulled up memories of his abusive past, that you hurt him and Mistoffelees…that you attacked his sister in their home!"

"What?" Cori asked, stunned. Macavity walked back to Cori, running his paw over his head.

"Don't listen to him, pet," Macavity crooned. "He's just trying to tear us apart,"

"Damn it, Cori, remember!" Doc yelled at him. Cori flinched.

"Remember your sister, Tantomile…she misses you, Cori!"

"Get rid of him," Macavity hissed. Gilbert nodded and dragged Doc out. Cori looked at Macavity, who was staring at the door. Cori took Macavity's paw.

"W-What was he saying?" Cori asked, stunned. Macavity rubbed the side of Cori's face.

"Lies, all lies," Macavity murmured.

"But…why, Master?" Cori asked. Macavity leaned down, nipping Cori's neck. Cori shivered.

"Because he doesn't want us to be together," Macavity murmured, his paws pulled at the top of Cori's shirt. Cori purred, lifting his arms up and putting them behind his head, allowing Macavity all access. Macavity smiled. Cori flinched at the sound of a gun-shot.

"What was that?" Cori whimpered. Macavity just straddled Cori, licking at his neck.

"Nothing," Macavity murmured against Cori's neck, still undoing his shirt.

Bombalurina walked around, picking up cushions and throwing them back onto the couch.

Oh, how glad she was that Tugger and Misto went back to their own apartment.

She purred when arms wrapped around her waist.

"So," Munkustrap purred in her ear. "What do you feel like for dinner?" Bomba giggled, turning around.

"Do you count?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Haha, not this time," He told her, kissing her back.

"So, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Munkustrap rephrased the question.

"Hm…" Bomba thought, her paws tapping idly on the small of Munkustrap's back, making him purr weakly. Bomba smiled. That was a weak spot of his, scratch or rub it and he would purr non-stop.

"I don't know," Bomba licked her lips. "I'm thinking fish and chips," Munkustrap laughed.

"Of course," He said, pulling away to go order it. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That was quick," Munkus murmured as he walked to open the door. Bomba leapt up when she heard Munkustrap give a cry. She quickly ran to his side. He was holding someone in his arms, lowering them to the floor.

"Doc!" Bomba cried, seeing the familiar red-brown head fur.

"Bomba, go get Jenny!" Munkustrap told her, his paw pressing down on Doc's bleeding side.

"Hurry, Bomba!" Bomba ran from the house, running to get Jenny.

"You'll be okay," Munkustrap reassured Doc. "Jenny treats all of our wounds,"

"M-Munk," Doc murmured. "Cori's alive," Munkustrap blinked.

"M-Macavity brainwashed him, he doesn't remember any of you,"

"What?" Munkustrap asked.

"Macavity completely broke his mind and placed a false past in his head," Doc explained weakly.

"H-He believes Macavity loves him…but Macavity's just using him to get back at you," Munkustrap closed his eyes as he heard Jenny and Bomba coming back. Jenny fell to Doc's side and Munkustrap looked at Bomba, still in shock after what Doc had just revealed to him.

Cori wandered around his room aimlessly, thinking. Memories were beginning to come back. He remembered Munkustrap, Tantomile, Misto, Tugger, he remembered everyone and everything. Cori looked towards the door when he heard it open. Macavity walked in.

"How are you, pet?" Macavity asked, slipping his shirt off.

"F-Fine," Cori stammered. Macavity looked at him, his eyes narrowing when he took in Cori's appearance.

"You remember, don't you?" Macavity asked. Cori decided it was better not to lie.

"Yes," Cori murmured. Macavity nodded, walking around Cori, his tail circling Cori's waist, making him jump.

"Good thing you didn't lie to me," Macavity murmured in his ear.

"W-What now?" Cori asked him.

"Well, you can't leave," Macavity told him. "You do and you'll be arrested for about five murders I think," Cori lowered his head.

"You can stay here,"

"B-But I don't want to…" Cori's trailed off, his eyes looking towards the bed. Macavity noticed his look and chuckled.

"That won't happen unless you want it to," Macavity purred in his ear. "I hate unwilling ones,"

"I'll be back to discuss arrangements later," Macavity said, walking from the room. Cori walked and sat down, burying his head into his paws.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

Well, here you go :) …good news, I've finished part of my holiday homework, which was history, see I can multitask…the only thing is I still have Psych, English, Biology and Theatre studies homework left to do…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	25. Disgust

Cori looked up as Macavity walked back in. Macavity sat on the bed beside Cori. Cori edged away. Macavity let out a bark of laughter, making Cori flinch.

"Aw, you're no fun now," Macavity told him, looking at him. "I hate you flinching every time I even move,"

"Yeah, well," Cori murmured. Macavity looked at him.

"You can continue to work as the mechanic and you can stay in here, keep the bathroom, the clothes," Macavity told him. "You'll be fed…you do what I want and don't anger me and you will remain unharmed," Cori nodded.

"Good boy," Macavity laughed. Cori's paw rose up to fiddle with the collar around his neck.

"And you have to keep that on," Macavity told him. Cori looked at him.

"To show you own me?" Cori asked bitterly. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"Well, dark red doesn't suit you, so I can't have you wearing it can I?" He asked. Cori shook his head.

"Good," Macavity yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven p.m," Cori murmured, glancing at the clock beside the bed.

"I need sleep," Macavity mumbled, stumbling towards the wardrobe. Cori stayed sitting on the bed, unsure of what to do. Macavity walked back out, staring at Cori. Cori looked away nervously.

"You were a lot more fun when you didn't know who you actually were," Macavity told him. Cori shrugged. Macavity pulled him up, pushing him in the direction of the wardrobe.

"Get changed," Macavity hissed. Cori did so, quickly. He walked back out and Macavity pulled him over to the bed. Cori whimpered.

"Oh, relax," Macavity snapped. "I'm not going to do anything to you if you're unwilling," Cori sat on the right side of the bed as Macavity sat on the left.

"So, you're the crime lord who has no problem with kidnapping, torturing and murdering cats, yet you wouldn't mate with one who is unwilling?" Cori asked. Macavity shrugged.

"I hate the crying…the pleading," Macavity yawned. "Especially if they're crying so much they have snot coming out of their nose…major turnoff," Cori rolled his eyes as Macavity settled down. Cori rolled so his back was to Macavity. He felt nervous. Cori felt the bed beside him shift.

"Hey, Cori?" Macavity murmured in his ear.

"Mm?"

"Wanna spoon?" Cori fell out of bed. Macavity began howling with laughter at the sight of the shocked Cori on the floor. Cori couldn't help but smile as Macavity rolled around, laughing wildly.

"That wasn't funny," Cori growled.

"Ah, but it was," Macavity laughed weakly. "If you had seen the look on your face,"

"Yeah, well," Cori muttered. Macavity sighed.

"Alright," Macavity murmured. "Come on," Cori cautiously stood back up and sat on the bed again. Macavity turned his back to Cori as Cori settled down, his back to Macavity once more. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Two weeks passed and Cori started to accept he wasn't going to leave. Things were okay, Macavity was sort of nice, he was watching out for Cori. Cori would get uncomfortable though when Macavity just stared at him, his silver eyes looking Cori up and down.

Cori leaned against the bathroom sink, looking up at the large bruise forming on the side of his face. He had been fixing an engine when he had removed some part of it. He had gone to place it on the table beside the car when it had slipped from his greasy paws, hit the ground and broke clean in half. The next thing he knew, Macavity was onto him, smacking him hard across the face. Cori had fallen to the ground.

"You stupid thing!" Macavity yelled at him, kicking at him. Cori leapt out of the way. Cori's eyes widened when Macavity grabbed a wrench angrily. Cori rolled out of the way as Macavity swung at him. He kept rolling as Macavity came at him again and again. Macavity finally caught him, gripping his collar and yanking him up.

"S-Sorry!" Cori yelped as Macavity raised the wrench. "I-It was an accident, I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Macavity growled, dropping Cori back on the floor.

"Get back to your room, clean yourself up and stay in there," Macavity growled quietly. Cori had nodded and had run off.

Cori lowered his head, still leaning against the bathroom sink. He watched as his tears dropped against the white porcelain bowl.

"Cori," Cori sighed.

"Yes, Macavity?" Cori asked as he walked from the bathroom. Macavity handed him a jumper with a hood.

"Put that on," Macavity ordered. "I've got something for you to do," Cori did so and followed Macavity from the lair.

Cori looked around the house they were in, sighing sadly.

"What is it?" Macavity asked. Cori shrugged, his paw drifting across the wall as he walked into a room. Macavity followed, looking around. Cori gave a laugh, picking up a stuffed animal on the bed.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"I gave this to her when she turned twelve," Cori murmured, smiling as he placed it back on the bed. Macavity looked at the stuffed elephant and nodded.

They both turned their heads when they heard the door open.

Munkustrap and Bombalurina walked back into their house. Munkustrap was carrying three bags of grocery as Bomba trailed behind him. Doc had made it and was now living with Plato, since Admetus had moved out to live with his fiancée. Munkustrap yawned, walking into the kitchen and freezing. Macavity was standing there. Bomba saw him, squealed, and hid behind Munkustrap. Munkustrap placed the bags on the bench beside him.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity's silver eyes were on Bomba.

"Happy?" Macavity asked. Bomba peered out from behind Munkustrap.

"W-What?" She asked quietly.

"Are you happy now?" Macavity asked slowly.

"Yes," She whispered, hiding behind Munkustrap once more.

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap demanded to know, hissing. Macavity looked to his right, to a small hallway. A figure made its way out, a jumper hood pulled down low so it was covering his face. Macavity pulled the hood back, revealing Cori's slightly bruised face.

"Cori," Munkustrap whispered.

"Munk, I'm so sorry," Cori told him before wincing as Macavity pinched his arm.

"Let him go!" Munkustrap snarled at Macavity. Macavity shook his head.

"Don't come after me again, Munkustrap," Macavity said. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed.

"Because if you lead your police buddies to me, then they'll find Cori who is responsible for four, five murders, isn't it?" Munkustrap froze.

"He's better off with me,"

"No, he isn't," Macavity moved closer to Cori, putting his paw on the back of his neck as a fatherly gesture.

"I'll treat him well, might get a great little hench-cat out of him," Munkustrap hissed. Cori tugged at the top of his jumper, which revealed the collar around his neck.

"Cori," Munkustrap whispered, shocked. Cori saw what he was looking at and pulled the jumper up. Macavity gave a smug smile.

"Say your goodbyes," Macavity told him. Cori nodded and moved forward, falling against Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap held him tightly.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered. "I'm so sorry; I didn't know what I was doing,"

"I know, Cori, I know," Munkustrap murmured. Bomba gently stroked the back of Cori's paw from where it rested on Munkustrap's back.

"T-Tell Tants I love her," Cori mumbled.

"She's engaged," Munkustrap told him. Cori blinked.

"Admetus proposed on her birthday," Cori gave a weak smile.

"Tell them congratulations for me…look after her, Munk," Munkustrap nodded.

"Will do," Munkustrap mumbled, watching as Cori walked back over to Macavity. Macavity pulled the hood back up over Cori's ears, pulling it around so it hid his face.

"You won't see him again," Macavity said before he and Cori left the house, walking down the street. Macavity had had Gilbert park a few streets away, so Munkustrap didn't get suspicious. They were walking down the next street when there was a call.

"Cori!" Cori turned around and was tackled by an orange calico blur.

"Teazer?" Cori panted as he sat up. Rumpleteazer looked at Cori, her eyes tearing.

"I thought ya were dead!" She whimpered as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Macavity gave an annoyed growl.

"Go on, Teaze, get back home," Cori murmured as he pulled her up. She held him tightly.

"I don't want you to leave!" She wailed, hugging him tighter. Cori looked at Macavity, who was staring at him, eyebrow raised.

"Teazer, I have to," He whispered. "Come on, be strong, Teaze," She shook her head, sobbing.

"I love ya, Cori, I don't want you to go!" Cori froze, surprised at her admission. Macavity snorted. Teazer glared at him, her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. Cori finally came to his senses as Teazer sobbed into his chest again. He gently lifted her head up, kissing her.

"Teazer, you have to go," Cori told her softly as he broke the kiss. Teazer's bottom lip quivered.

"I love you…and I don't want you to get hurt," Teazer nodded, hugging him again.

"You'll be back soon…won't you?" She asked shakily.

"I'll do my best," He murmured in her ear. He let her go and followed Macavity again.

They both got into the car. Macavity stared at Cori. Cori pulled the hood off and sighed.

"Do you really love her…or were just saying that?" Macavity questioned.

"Why do you care?" Cori asked bitterly.

"Because you're my hench-cat now, Cori," Cori flinched.

"I-I don't know," Cori mumbled. "I do…but she's too young," Macavity yawned, stretching out.

"Eight years isn't that far apart," Cori looked at him skeptically.

"Me and you are thirteen years apart," Macavity winked. Cori shivered, choosing not to comment on that.

Munkustrap blinked.

"We…how do we get around that?" Munkustrap whispered. "We lead the police to Macavity, then Cori will be arrested,"

"Th-there is nothing we can do," Bombalurina told him softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Unless we want Cori to be arrested and go to jail, you have to let Macavity be…you have to let it go," Munkustrap closed his eyes, lowering his head.

Macavity walked into the room at around three am, finding Cori asleep on the couch, a book dangling in his paws. Macavity had gotten Cori books to keep him occupied when he didn't need to work on engines. Macavity walked over to the couch, picking Cori up. Cori mumbled sleepily as Macavity carried him back to the bed, taking off his clothes and putting on his pyjama pants for him. Cori woke up when Macavity was half way through re-dressing him. He whimpered.

"Relax, it's not as if I haven't seen it before," Macavity muttered. Cori went quiet, letting Macavity finish. Macavity sat beside Cori. Cori sat up, staring at him wearily. Macavity stared at him.

"I took pleasure when you became mine you know," Macavity murmured. "Having bedded a Tom thirteen years younger, that was brilliant," Cori looked away. Macavity's arm wrapped around Cori's waist, pulling Cori against him, and holding him there. Cori was pulled against Macavity's side, with Macavity's paw on his hip bone. Cori bit his lip as Macavity nuzzled as his neck.

"I actually miss the one you were before you remembered," Macavity growled, licking Cori's neck. Cori shuddered and Macavity pushed him away.

"At least then you were fun." Macavity curled up on his side of the bed as Cori remained on his.

Cori closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

'_Say my name, pet,'_

'_M-Macavity!'_

Cori shot up awake, breathing heavily.

"What?" Macavity snarled.

"N-Nothing," Cori stammered, running a paw over his head.

"Huh, you're still better than Bomba," Macavity murmured, rolling back over. "She always had to tell me her nightmares,"

Cori gulped. He didn't have a nightmare…but it still freaked him out. Cori lay back down, wrapping his arms around his middle. He felt disgusted with himself. He felt dirty, he felt used…why was he remembering that?

He missed Tantomile, he missed his old easy carefree life.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Um…well, :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	26. Hospital visit

Macavity lay sprawled out on the bed, watching as Cori walked around the room.

"Why did your father hate you?" Macavity asked suddenly. Cori flinched, looking at Macavity.

"I-I don't know, he was fine until Mum died," Cori said. "Then he just changed," Macavity watched as Cori paced again.

"What didn't he like about you?"

"I didn't have many friends over, I spent my free time either reading…or learning to dance," Macavity sat up.

"You dance?" He asked, interested.

"Yeah," Cori mumbled. "Dad hated me doing it, said only Queens did it," Macavity frowned.

"He hated that I danced," Cori said bitterly. "He called me a queer, said if I got bashed or made fun of at school that I deserved it,"

"Did you get teased at school?" Macavity asked. Cori looked at him and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"When the girls found out that I did ballet and tap and jazz and whatever other dance class I could fit in, they became interested in me, talked to me and paid their attention to me," Cori laughed. Macavity watched as Cori smiled as a fond memory came to him.

"During one of our P.E lessons, the guys went into the change rooms to get changed for sport and the next thing I knew I was cornered the by the popular guys, the Jocks, whatever you call them…I thought they were going to bash me," Cori told him.

"What did they do?"

"They said they were amazed the girls suddenly liked me because I was graceful and that I could do all kind of dance…and asked for me to train them, privately of course," Cori laughed.

"Three nights a week I was training them in all sorts of dance and when the girls found out that the football, soccer and basketball players were learning ballet, jazz and tap, they immediately swooned," Cori said, smiling.

"My dad never knew, he thought I was studying," Cori sighed. "But after I had started teaching the guys to dance, they started to treat me as one of them,"

"They became protective of me…when I turned up at practise with bruises and scratches covering my face, they demanded to know who did it so they could take care of them," Cori sighed. "I never told them," Macavity blinked. Cori started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"After I began training them, the teams began to win all games…by using dance movements to dodge the opposition, it was something never seen before," Macavity smiled, watching as Cori smiled happily.

Munkustrap was sitting on the couch with Bombalurina curled up in his arms, asleep, when the door burst open. Munkustrap leapt up, sending Bomba flying to the floor.

"Hey!" She whined as she sat up. Munkustrap looked at Plato, chest heaving.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Munkustrap yelped, putting his paw over his heart.

"M-Munk, it's Tantomile!" Plato gasped. Bomba leapt to her feet.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked seriously.

"She…She just collapsed, Doc is looking at her now!" The three ran from Munkustrap's house and ran into Tantomile's. Doc and Jenny were kneeling beside Tantomile, talking to her as her eyes stared at the ceiling. Doc was checking her over. Admetus was fretting; Skimble was trying to keep his eldest calm.

"Addie," Doc said softly. Admetus looked at him.

"Has she been complaining of headaches or anything?" Admetus nodded.

"She's been having really bad migraines, she has trouble sleeping and she hasn't been eating much," Doc frowned. He leaned forward and whispered something into Jenny's ear. Jenny's eyes widened but she gave a small nod.

The ambulance arrived and took Tantomile. Admetus went with her. Doc and Jenny followed behind in Jenny's car. Munkustrap looked at Skimble as Skimble walked over to him.

"I'm leavin' the kits with Jenny," Skimble said heavily. "Do you want to come with me to the hospital?" Munkustrap nodded.

"Sure thing," Munkustrap told him gently.

Munkustrap, Skimble, Jenny, Doc and Admetus sat waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the test results to come back, waiting for the doctor to come see them.

"Is anyone here for Miss Tantomile?" A nurse called. They all stood up. She blinked.

"Um…kin?"

"I'm her fiancée," Admetus said, stepping forward. She nodded.

"But these are my parents and Tantomile's close friends, I don't think she'd care," Admetus continued. The nurse sighed.

"The doctor just wants to see kin," Admetus looked at Jenny and Skimble.

"C-Can someone come with me, please?" Admetus whispered. Jenny was sobbing heavily in Skimble's vest. Skimble gave a weak smile as he tried to comfort his mate, who was upset that her soon to be daughter-in-law had just collapsed.

"Munk?" Admetus whispered. Munkustrap nodded, clapping Addie on the back as they walked to the Doctor's office.

He was standing, looking at X-rays on the screen. He turned and looked at them and motioned for them to sit down.

"And you are?" Dr Diavolo asked.

"Admetus, Tantomile's fiancée," Admetus introduced himself, leaning over and shaking his paw.

"This is Munkustrap…he's a good friend of both of us," Dr Diavolo sighed.

"I'm afraid it's bad news," He said sadly. "We took blood tests, X-rays and brain scans to determine what is wrong with Tantomile," Munkustrap put his paw on Admetus's shoulder, trying to calm him as Admetus was shaking.

"She has a small brain tumour," Admetus wailed, burying his head into his paws. Munkustrap closed his eyes, putting his paw over his eyes.

"Damn," Munkustrap whispered before taking his paw away. "Will she be okay?" Dr Diavolo nodded.

"Yes, thankfully we found it early, so it hasn't spread and we can operate on it and remove it," He told them.

"I-Isn't surgery risky?" Admetus whispered, looking up. Dr Diavolo looked at him sympathetically.

"It is a little, but she seems quite strong, I think she'll be fine," Admetus suddenly groaned.

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked worriedly. Admetus looked at Munkustrap.

"S-She's gonna want Cori by her side," He whispered. Munkustrap flinched.

"Cori?" Dr Diavolo questioned, searching through Tantomile's file. "Her twin brother?"

"H-He's…" Munkustrap trailed off. "He's unable to come,"

"He hasn't been around," Admetus murmured. Dr Diavolo frowned but didn't say anything.

"We've book Tantomile's surgery for tomorrow afternoon, we figured the sooner the better," Admetus nodded.

Munkustrap and Admetus left his office to tell the others the bad news.

Macavity sat in his office, staring at the note on his desk. A hench-cat had just delivered that from one of their followers at the hospital who brought in some interesting news. Macavity tapped the table.

"Gilbert!" Macavity yelled. Gilbert appeared.

"You called, boss?"

"Bring Coricopat here," Macavity murmured. Gilbert hesitated.

"You're not gonna hurt the kid, are ya?" Macavity just stared at him and Gilbert left. Macavity picked up the note once more, his fangs teasing at his bottom lip as he bit it.

This was actually going to be hard.

Coricopat walked in, his green eyes unsure. Macavity looked up as Cori edged in.

"You called for me?" Cori asked evenly. Macavity looked Cori up and down. He was wearing his normal black jeans, black and white sneakers and tight white shirt. Macavity sighed and shook his head.

Focus!

"Sit down, Cori," Macavity murmured. Cori walked to stand beside the chair.

"I'd prefer to stand," Cori said. Macavity sighed and stood up.

"I-I have some news for you," Macavity said slowly. Cori blinked, his grip tightening on the chair.

"You're sister, Tantomile, she collapsed in your house yesterday," Cori's eyes widened.

"She was taken to the hospital and had tests," Macavity closed his eyes.

Why was this so hard?

"The doctors discovered she has a small brain tumour." Macavity watched as Cori collapsed onto his knees on the red carpeted floor. Macavity slowly sunk to his knees to kneel in front of Cori.

"She is having an operation today to remove it," Cori started crying.

"I'm sorry, Cori," Macavity said…and he actually meant it. No one should have to go through that. Cori collapsed forward, wrapping his arms around Macavity's waist as he sobbed. Macavity remained frozen, unsure of what to do, before he put his paw on Cori's back and rubbed.

"It'll be okay," Macavity murmured. He pulled Cori up as the leg of his suit pants began to get soaked from Cori's tears. He pulled Cori into a normal hug instead, letting Cori cry on his chest. Gilbert walked in and saw Cori sobbing against Macavity's chest. Macavity jerked his head and Gilbert left. Macavity rubbed Cori's back as Cori sobbed shamelessly against him.

"It'll be alright," Macavity murmured, his cheek against Cori's head.

"It'll be alright,"

Admetus, Skimble, Jenny, Munkustrap, Bomba, Misto, Tugger, Plato and Doc all sat in the waiting room, waiting for the news that Tantomile's surgery was successful. Dr Diavolo soon came out, still in scrubs and smiling tiredly.

"She should be fine," He told them. "She's recovering at the moment, so you'll be able to see her soon," Admetus cried in relief, hugging his mum tightly. Jenny held him close, smiling in relief.

Her daughter-in-law would be okay.

Cori walked through the halls of the hospital, hood pulled close around his face. It was a term of Macavity's. He walked to the reception desk.

"My sister is a patient here," Coricopat said.

"Name," The receptionist sighed boredly.

"Tantomile," Cori tried. She nodded.

"Fifth floor," Cori thanked her and walked off. He got in the elevator, feeling nervous. He got off at the fifth floor and quickly found Tantomile's room. She was alone, lying in bed, a bandage wrapped around her head, only her ears sticking out from the sides. A drip was in the back of her left paw. Cori pulled off the jumper hood, walking around to stand by her side. He gently took her right paw in both of his.

"Tants?" Cori murmured. Her eyes slowly flicked open, looking at him.

"C-Cori!" She whispered. He smiled, leaning forward and nuzzling her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine now…are you okay?"

"Shh, calm down, Sister," Cori murmured. "You'll get the nurse in here," Tantomile gave a weak smile.

"Stay with me, please," She whispered.

"I can't, Tanto, I want to…but I have to be back by a certain time or Macavity will have my tail," Tantomile closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Cori told her softly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I missed you, I thought you were dead!"

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry," Cori mumbled. She squeezed his paw. She pulled her paw from his grasp before pulling on the neck of his jumper, revealing the collar.

"You are his?" She asked, shocked. Cori ashamedly pulled his jumper back up, hiding the collar.

"Sorry," Cori whispered. "I'm sorry about everything…killing Dad, it wasn't really me!"

"I know what happened," She murmured. "Doc told us everything,"

"Doc?"

"He's alive," She said, looking at him. Cori gave a small smile. He looked at the clock and sighed.

"Tants, I have to go…don't tell anyone I was here or Macavity won't let me visit you again," Cori pleaded with her. Tantomile nodded. Cori bent down, kissing her cheek.

"Congratulations by the way," He said as he pulled his jumper hood back over his ears and adjusted it around his face.

"For what?" Tantomile asked, confused.

"For getting engaged," Cori grinned. Tantomile smiled softly, her eyes slipping close.

"Go to sleep, Sister, you're going to be okay," Cori murmured once more.

"Love you, Cori,"

"Love you too, Tantomile," Cori sighed, watching she fell asleep. Cori quickly left her room, head lowered.

She was okay. He was relieved. Cori bumped into someone and glanced up.

"Sorry," He murmured, before continuing on.

Munkustrap winced as someone bumped into his side. He looked down at the one who did, just in time to see them raise their head, and seeing a pair of dark green eyes.

"Sorry," The Tom murmured, in a voice all too familiar. Munkustrap frowned and watched the Tom walk off. Munkustrap's eyes widened when he realised who it was.

"Cori!" Munkustrap called, running after him. Cori was quicker and ducked into the elevator, hitting the close button repeatedly. The door finally closed. Cori leaned against the wall; head lowered as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Munkustrap got to the elevator just as the door closed. He saw Cori's dark green eyes and calico face just before it shut. Munkustrap hit the elevator door.

"Damn it!" He snarled. He ran his paw through his head fur.

He had just lost Cori…again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Cookies for the one who guesses why I used the name Dr Diavolo :)

If updating gets a little slow, I'm sorry…my brain is just overworked and tired and out of ideas…and I have a training day on Tuesday for this thing for school and I have to take my dog to my primary school on Monday…so yeah…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	27. Deal

Cori wandered around his room aimlessly. His thoughts kept travelling to his sister. He wondered if she was okay. Cori sighed and sat down on the bed.

He didn't realise he had been asleep until he was being pulled up from the bed, arms wrapped around his middle, being pawed at. Cori's tired mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. It was only when a paw started pulling the waistband of his jeans did he start to realise.

"No!" Cori screamed, fighting against his attacker. "Let me go!" There was the sound of drunken laughter in his ear. Cori whimpered, struggling furiously to break free. He was pushed to the floor, the paws pulling at his pants more furiously.

"No, stop!" Cori screamed. The door opened and Macavity stood there. Cori looked at him, tears rolling down his cheeks as he struggled to fight off his attacker.

"Macavity, help!" Cori cried as the attacker managed to pull his jeans off. Macavity just stood there, his silver eyes staring.

"Macavity, please, I'll do anything!" Cori pleaded as the paw started pulling at his briefs. "Just make it stop!" Macavity's lips pulled into a smile and he walked over, yanking the hench-cat off Cori and throwing him across the room.

"Gilbert, take care of him," Macavity ordered. Gilbert nodded, grabbing the hench-cat and dragging him out. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori's shoulders as Cori trembled viciously.

"I'll hold you up to your word," Macavity whispered in his ear before leaving Cori alone, trembling as he remained huddled on the floor.

Jerrie looked at his sister as she stayed curled up on her bed.

"Teaze?" Jerrie asked.

"I miss Cori," She whispered. Jerrie sighed.

"Teaze…c'mon, he's too old for ya,"

_Nobody knows, nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry, if I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows, nobody knows, no_

_Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose their inner voice_  
_The one I used to hear before my life made a choice_  
_But I think nobody knows, no no_  
_Nobody knows, no_

_Baby, oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?_

_And I've lost my way back home_  
_I think nobody knows, no_  
_I said nobody knows_  
_Nobody cares_

_It's win or lose, not how you play the game_  
_And the road to darkness has a way_  
_Of always knowing my name_  
_But I think nobody knows, no no_  
_Nobody knows, no no no no_

_Baby, oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown?_

_And I've lost my way back home_  
_And oh, no no no no_  
_Nobody knows_  
_No no no no no no_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_  
_I'll wake up and start all over again_  
_When everybody else is gone_  
_No no no_

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_  
_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_  
_And the world is asleep_

_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_Me_

Jerrie sighed and sat beside his sister, rubbing her side as she sobbed into the pillow.

"S'alright, Teaze, S'alright,"

Cori leaned against the bathroom wall, listening as the water ran in the shower behind him. He was partly undressed, his upper half bare. He had been getting ready to get in the shower, to clean the grease off of him but he had just stopped. He whimpered when arms wrapped around his waist. A chuckle echoed in his ear.

"You said you'd do anything," Macavity murmured.

"Not this…please," Cori whispered. Macavity nuzzled Cori's neck.

"Too bad," Macavity murmured, undressing Cori the rest of the way. He turned Cori around so Cori's back was against the wall. Cori blinked, biting his lip.

"No tears," Macavity murmured, kissing Cori's cheek. "No tears," Cori gave a shaky nod as Macavity pulled him into the shower.

Afterwards, Macavity lay perched above Cori on the bed. Cori's eyes were partly glazed over as he looked up at Macavity. Macavity ran his paw down Cori's slightly wet chest fur. Cori shivered. Macavity smiled, leaning down and licking Cori's neck.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Macavity murmured in Cori's ear before rolling over, pulling Cori partly on top of him. Cori gave a small shake of his head. Macavity smiled.

"Good," Macavity murmured, kissing the top of Cori's head. Cori absently ran his paws through Macavity's chest fur. Macavity wrapped his arms around Cori, holding him in place. Macavity moved a little while later, moving Cori to lie beside him instead. Cori was asleep, his face peaceful. Macavity stroked the side of Cori's face. Macavity had to admit, Cori was pretty cute…Cori murmured, moving closer to Macavity. Macavity held him.

He wanted to keep Cori.

He wanted Cori to stay with him.

Macavity got changed the next morning. Cori was sitting up in the bed, the black silk sheet covering his lower half as he watched Macavity.

"Why do you want to hurt Munkustrap?" Cori asked suddenly. Macavity looked at Cori. Cori blinked.

"Munkustrap intrigues me," Macavity said slowly. Cori tilted his head.

"He hunted me down for months," Macavity said. "He ruined my operations, thwarted my heist attempts, arrested my hench-cats," Macavity shook his head.

"No matter what we tried to do to get him off of us, he just kept coming back…for months on end," Macavity looked at Cori.

"I wanted revenge…so we went to his house and attacked him, and I tried to give him a warning, but you know how that ended," Cori gave a small nod, his paw brushing against the scar on his calve. He played with the sky blue band around his wrist.

"He interests me," Macavity said. "And he's fun to mess with…always takes everything to heart." Cori sighed, looking up.

"And I'm what?" Cori asked quietly.

"First you were brought here to get back at Munkustrap," Macavity said slowly. "Then you became my hench-cat," Cori shivered. "And now…" Macavity looked at Cori.

"What?" Cori asked softly.

"I don't know," Macavity told him.

"Don't know what?" Cori asked. Macavity gave a playful growl, sitting beside Cori and pulling him against him.

"I just don't know," Macavity laughed, rubbing Cori's ears, mussing up the well groomed head fur. Macavity stood up and left. Cori stared after him, confused.

What was happening?

Macavity sat down behind his desk, his eyes straying to the calendar. It was a week until Christmas. Damn that was quick. Macavity pushed that thought aside as he went through files again, through photos. He paused on one of Tantomile and Cori, tussling in the front yard of their house. Munkustrap, Plato, Admetus, Skimble and Jenny were watching them, laughing. Cori and Tantomile were grinning at each other as Tantomile pinned Cori to the ground.

Macavity smiled and set the picture aside.

Cori walked in a few hours later. Macavity looked at him.

"Do you want something?" Macavity asked. Cori just shook his head as he sat in one of the chairs opposite Macavity's desk, pulling his legs up. Macavity stared at him.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked. Cori shrugged.

"I hate being alone," Cori mumbled, shivering. Macavity frowned, he knew that that attack on Cori by his hench-cat had rattled Cori somewhat.

"W-What did you do to that hench-cat who…who…" Cori trailed off.

"Dead," Macavity said simply as he looked back down at his desk. "I don't allow that," Cori nodded, playing with the collar around his neck. Macavity watched him. Cori's legs were hanging over the arm of the chair, his left arm resting across his abdomen as his right paw played with his collar.

Macavity blinked, looking back at the photos on his desk.

"It's Christmas next week," Cori murmured suddenly. Macavity looked at him. Cori was looking at his paws.

"And?" Macavity asked boredly. Cori looked at him, pleading.

"I've never gone a Christmas without Tantomile," Cori mumbled. Macavity looked at him.

"And?" He asked again. Cori closed his eyes.

"Please," Cori begged. "Just let me go home for a couple of days," Macavity leaned back.

"What if you get arrested?" Macavity asked. Cori looked at him.

"Alonzo won't…if he sees me," Cori mumbled. Macavity and Cori stared at each other, Cori was the first to lower his eyes.

"Macavity, please, I'll do anything if you let me go," Cori whispered, hating himself.

"Fine," Macavity murmured. He reached under his desk, tossing a catalogue to him.

"Find something for her," Macavity said, looking back at his work.

"Do I have a price range or…" Cori trailed off as Macavity raised his silver eyes to stare blankly at him.

"Alright," Cori murmured. He found this little glass thing that he thought his sister would like. Cori showed it to Macavity. He nodded and sent Gilbert out to get it. Cori stayed sitting in Macavity's office.

Macavity stood up a couple of hours later.

"Come on," He told Cori. Cori stood up and followed him.

Christmas Eve and Tantomile was finishing setting up the house for Christmas. It was the first Christmas with Admetus…and her first without Cori. Arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Admetus murmured in her ear. Tantomile turned and smiled at him.

"Yes…it's just it's my first Christmas without Cori," Admetus gently nuzzled her cheek.

"It's okay," He murmured. Tantomile sighed and went back to making dinner as Admetus wrapped the rest of the presents. They both looked around as there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Addie called, standing up and answering it. Tantomile finished making the trifle.

"Hey, Tanto," Admetus called. "I think you're going to want to see this," Tantomile sighed, wiping her paws as she walked to the door.

"What is it, Addie?" Tantomile asked. She froze when she got to the door. Cori was standing there, a small box in his paws.

"Merry Christmas, Tantomile," Cori smiled weakly. Tantomile smiled and hugged her brother tightly.

"Oh, Cori!" She whispered. Cori smiled and hugged her back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Nobody Knows by P!INK

Aw, Christmas scene!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	28. Crashing a party

Cori woke up, stretching in his bed, his own bed. He found out what had waken him. Tantomile was perched on his bed, a large grin on her face.

"Come on, Cori, it's Christmas," Cori smiled sleepily as his sister bounced up and down, pushing on his legs.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," Cori laughed. Tantomile smiled excitedly.

"You're a big kitten you know that," Cori laughed as he stood up. Tantomile grabbed his paw and dragged him towards the lounge. Admetus was sitting on the sofa, yawning widely. He smiled tiredly at Cori.

"Nice pyjama pants, Addie," Cori muttered, grinning, to him. Admetus looked down.

"What, you have a problem with duckies?" Admetus asked, grinning. Cori smiled and sat down, yawning. Tantomile skipped over to the tree, which had a ton of presents underneath it…from everyone around the court.

"Addie!" Tantomile said excitedly, handing him a box. Admetus opened it and quickly closed it.

"Um…better not show that one," He muttered. "I think Plato's trying to tell me something," Cori laughed.

"Nice," Cori laughed. Admetus grinned.

"Cori!" Tantomile sang, handing Cori a box. Cori opened it. He rolled his eyes, pulling out a whistle.

"Just blow when you need help," Cori said, reading off a note. "Thanks, Jerrie," The present exchange kept going. Tantomile finally reached the one Cori had brought. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Everlasting Cat, Cori, this is gorgeous!" She breathed, pulling out the blown glass figurine of a curled up brown cat. It was quite pretty. Cori gave a small smile. They finished unwrapping their presents and Tantomile hurried off to get lunch ready. Cori yawned, stretching out.

"And you can talk," Addie grinned. "Look at your pyjama pants,"

'There is nothing wrong with monkeys," Cori told him. Cori ran a paw over his bare chest, before stretching out. Admetus looked at the collar glinting around Cori's neck sadly.

"Why don't you take it off when you're here?" Admetus asked. Cori touched the collar.

"Cause he'll know…trust me, he'll know," Cori mumbled. He smiled at Admetus. Admetus smiled back. Cori grinned.

"So what did Plato get you?" Cori asked. Admetus blinked, grinning back at Cori.

"Something…for me and Tantomile," Cori frowned.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Plato got Admetus some 'protection'," Tantomile called from the kitchen. Cori's face went bright red.

"Oh…" He murmured. Admetus laughed. Cori got up and got changed as Admetus went to answer a knock on the door.

"Oh…Alonzo," Cori froze as he went to leave his room.

"Hey, I was just seeing Munk, thought I'd see how you guys were going," Cori peered out from his bedroom.

"Oh…" Alonzo murmured, catching sight of Cori's face over Admetus's shoulder.

"It's alright, Addie," Alonzo told him, "I'm not going to arrest him," Admetus stepped aside and let Alonzo in. Cori stepped out of his room, looking at Alonzo sheepishly.

"Oh, Alonzo," Tantomile breathed as she walked out of the kitchen. Alonzo gave her a small smile, handing her a present.

"You look a lot better than you did a month ago," Alonzo told her. Tantomile gave a small smile.

"Any news from the Doc?"

"I'm clear," Tantomile smiled. Alonzo smiled, nodding.

"Good!" He told her. He gave Cori a small smile. Alonzo stayed for lunch, seeing as Tantomile cooked heaps, before he left.

Macavity looked around as Cori walked back in.

"How was your Christmas?" Macavity asked, bored.

"Fine," Cori answered. Macavity stood up, following Cori back to their room. Cori looked back at Macavity as he saw Macavity was following him. Cori bit his lip.

He sat on the floor when Macavity left, he had the sheet wrapped around him. He felt so bad…Macavity said he was helping him by letting him stay and keeping him out of jail.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

Cori had no idea why that song came to mind…probably being forced to listen to all of Tantomile's favourite songs. Cori wiped away the bitter tears that fell with the sheet wrapped around him.

He hated it here.

"Cori!" Cori sighed. It had been three days since he had been back.

"Yes?" He asked as he walked into Macavity's office.

"We have a job…and you're coming with us," Macavity ordered. Cori blinked.

"You'll need this," Macavity growled, thrusting something against Cori's chest as he walked from the room. Cori looked at the thing in his paws, his heart dropping.

It was a mask.

Cori trembled nervously as he sat in the back of the van with Macavity and his hench-cats.

"W-Where are we going?" Cori asked Macavity, who was sitting beside him.

"We're crashing a party," Macavity grinned. Macavity wasn't wearing a mask, but all the hench-cats, and Cori, were.

"We're here, boss," Macavity nodded.

"Stay by my side and do as I tell you to," Macavity growled at Cori. Cori nodded, swallowing nervously. The doors of the van burst open and Macavity leapt out, Cori followed him.

They walked into the large house, Macavity kicking the door open and firing into the roof. The guests all froze, the Queens screaming, as they stared at the Hidden Paws.

Macavity stepped forward, motioning for Cori to follow. Cori wasn't armed but everyone still stared at him with fear.

Cori hated this.

Macavity looked around, eyeing off the guests.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cori looked around and his eyes widened when he saw Bustopher Jones waddling towards them angrily.

"Ah, Bustopher," Macavity grinned. "Nice party you have here," Macavity gave a small twitch of his paw and his hench-cats moved into the crowd.

"What do you want, Macavity?" Bustopher asked angrily.

"Money, jewels, you know…all that stuff," Macavity said boredly, his silver eyes scanning the room.

"And if I refuse?" Bustopher challenged. Macavity looked at the large Tom, who barely squeezed into his tuxedo.

"Well…you'd rather not have your children pay for it, do you?" Macavity asked. Bustopher paled as Misto and Victoria were pulled out from the crowd, struggling in the hench-cats grasps. Cori's eyes widened at the sight of them. Misto had his arms pinned to his sides, the hench-cat practically carrying the small Tom. Victoria was crying, yelling out and hitting the hench-cat that held her. Cori startled as he was pulled around by his collar.

"Take them somewhere quiet…and keep them quiet while Bustopher gets what I want," Macavity ordered him. Cori nodded shakily. The hench-cats dragged Misto and Victoria off, Cori followed them. The hench-cats shoved them into a room and stood by the door. Cori walked in. Misto held his trembling sister, rubbing the back of her dark blue dress.

"What do you want from us?" Misto asked angrily. Cori lowered his head before pulling off the mask. Misto and Victoria stared at him in shock. Finally Victoria acted, storming over to him.

"You traitor!" Victoria screamed, slapping him. Cori just blinked.

"I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Cori whispered. Cori looked at Misto, who had sat down on the edge of the bed and was staring at him.

"Cori," Misto whispered.

"I-I didn't know, I didn't want to do this…I just never wanted to!" Cori cried, angry and ashamed tears falling down his cheeks. Misto leapt up, walking over to him and hugging him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Misto," Cori whispered.

"I know," He murmured. Misto let Cori go and walked back to sit down on the bed.

"W-Where's Tugger?" Cori asked.

"He had to work…and Dad didn't want him to come," Misto said. Victoria was still staring at Cori. They all flinched at the sound of a gun shot.

They all looked at the door.

Who had been shot?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is Just like a pill by P!NK

Two more chapters to go…

I'm going to put up the sequel to 'The new Jellicle,' which was my first Cat fic, it's been sitting to the side for a while because I was writing Obsessions but I'll put it up when this story is done.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	29. Stalling

Misto watched as Victoria shook, he walked over to her, hugging her tightly. He looked over at Cori, who was still staring at the door, shocked.

"M-Misto, I'm scared," She whispered.

"I know, Vicky," Misto murmured.

"C-Can you sing what Mum used to sing to us?" Victoria asked, scared. Misto nodded, looking at Cori who glanced back to look at him.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Cori lowered his ears when he heard Misto singing the song. It seemed a lot of mothers had their own song to sing to their children. Cori and Tantomile's mother used to sing to them, Misto's and Victoria's mum used to sing to them. Cori spun around as the door opened.

Macavity stood there, glaring. He stalked over to Cori, yanking the mask back over his face.

"Grab them," Macavity ordered as he grabbed Cori's collar and yanked him from the room. Misto and Victoria were grabbed again and were dragged from the room.

"Daddy!" Victoria screamed when she saw Bustopher sitting in a chair, paw over his arm which was bleeding heavily. Macavity let go of Cori's collar. Cori rubbed his neck wearily.

"Your 'Daddy' didn't want to co-operate with us," Macavity hissed. Victoria trembled, her silk blue dress quivering as she did. Misto snarled.

"Get away from my sister!" Misto snarled at Macavity. Macavity looked at him and walked over to Misto.

"You know, I still haven't forgotten that you ran away," Macavity hissed at him. Misto went pale. Macavity walked around the ballroom, staring around at the different cats. Misto was staring at Cori. Cori had his head lowered.

"Now," Macavity said, clapping his paws as he turned back to Bustopher.

"Are you going to co-operate with us?"

"Never," Bustopher hissed. "I know what you did to Coricopat!" Cori flinched. Macavity's lips pulled into a smile as he walked over to Cori.

"What?" Macavity asked, gripping Cori's mask. "You mean him?" Bustopher's eyes widened as Cori's face was revealed.

"You!" Bustopher yelled, his white face going red in anger. Cori lowered his head.

"Dad, it isn't Cori's fault!" Misto cried out. Macavity looked at Misto, bored. Bustopher looked at Misto.

"It isn't his fault!" Misto told him. Macavity yawned.

"Last chance, Bustopher," Macavity said. "Are you going to co-operate or not?"

"Not,"

"Fine," Macavity sighed, grabbing a gun from Gilbert. He levelled it at Misto, whose eyes widened.

"NO!" Bustopher yelled. "Don't shoot him!" Macavity seemed to think this over before lowering the gun.

"You're right…that would be no fun for me or you," Macavity said. "Put Mistoffelees in the van,"

"No!" Bustopher cried again…though he made no move to help Misto.

"Daddy, stop them!" Victoria screamed, wrenching herself out of the hench-cats grip and running to Bustopher.

"I-I…"

"Daddy, just give him what he wants!"

"No, that would mean he wins!"

"Daddy, he has Misto!" Misto was shoved over to Cori. Cori caught him before he fell. Misto hung onto Cori's arm as he turned to look at Macavity. Cori kept a paw on Misto's back. Macavity turned and frowned at Bustopher, his silver eyes scrutinizing him.

"You're stalling," Macavity murmured. "Why?" Macavity's ears twitched as he picked up the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Macavity's eyes hardened.

"You didn't…" Macavity growled. Bustopher gave a smug smile. Macavity wrenched the shot gun from Gilbert's paws and shot Bustopher.

"Go!" Macavity yelled to his hench-cats over the sound of screaming, mostly Victoria's.

"Dad!" Misto yelled, running over to him. Macavity caught him, tossing him to Gilbert. Gilbert slung Misto over his shoulder as Macavity gripped Cori's collar.

"Y-You don't need Misto," Cori stammered as Macavity dragged him from Bustopher's.

"He isn't worth anything to you," Macavity looked at Cori.

"He escaped from me…"

"And you just shot, and probably killed, his dad!" Macavity frowned before he pulled Cori closer.

"I let him go…will you do whatever I ask?" Macavity purred in Cori's ear. Cori closed his eyes tight.

Damn.

"Yes," Cori answered quietly.

"Gilbert, let the brat go," Macavity ordered. Gilbert dropped Misto onto the ground. Misto quickly scrambled up, running back inside, but he flashed a grateful look to Cori on his way past. Macavity pushed Cori into the back of the van before leaping inside himself.

The vans quickly drove off.

The police arrived, as did ambulances, just moments after the vans got away. Alonzo leapt out, running inside.

"Alonzo!" Misto cried, "Help!" Alonzo called for the paramedics, looking as Bustopher lay on the floor, paws over the wound on his stomach.

"You'll be alright, Bustopher," Alonzo reassured him as he pulled Misto out of the way of the paramedics.

"C-Coricopat was with him," Bustopher murmured.

"Dad, he did nothing," Misto said desperately. Alonzo patted Misto's back as Bustopher was wheeled out.

"Cori didn't know what was happening until he was here," Misto told Alonzo. "It wasn't his fault, it really wasn't,"

"I know, Misto, I know," Alonzo murmured in Misto's ear. Victoria sobbed as she watched her father being driven off in the ambulance. Misto walked over to his sister, holding her tightly.

Munkustrap shivered suddenly, it was though someone had walked over his grave.

"What's wrong, doll?" Munkustrap smiled and turned to face Bomba. She walked over to him, cuddling against his chest. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

He lifted a paw and played the gold heart necklace around Bomba's neck, he had gotten that for her for Christmas.

"Are you okay, Munks?" She asked softly. Munkustrap wordlessly ran a paw over her cheek, through her fiery red head fur.

"Just have a bad feeling, that's all," He told her. Bomba blinked before nuzzling his chest.

"About Cori?" Bomba asked quietly. Munkustrap tightened his hold on her. She looked at him sadly.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

"He probably saved my life a year or so ago," Munkustrap murmured. "And he's been a great friend," Bomba tilted her head.

"I hope I can save his life and return the favour," Bomba reached up, kissing Munkustrap's lips softly.

"You will," She told him, rubbing his silver cheek. "You will."

Cori slowly walked back to his room. He hoped Bustopher would be alright, he hoped he would survive. For Misto and Victoria's sakes, he hoped that Bustopher would pull through.

Cori flinched when paws landed on his shoulders, making him stop. Cori looked at Macavity.

"Bustopher?" Cori asked softly.

"In surgery," Macavity answered, his silver eyes boring into Cori's. Cori turned his head away only to have it forced back.

"Do you care for Mistoffelees?"

"He's a good friend," Cori answered. "He…he was nice to me, always nice." Cori mumbled. Macavity pulled Cori against him.

"Well," Macavity murmured against Cori's neck. "He's back with his family," Cori shuddered. He gave a cry of shock and surprise when Macavity suddenly lifted him up, slinging him over his shoulder.

Macavity laughed as he carried Cori off.

A few hours later, Macavity sat behind Cori, running his claws through Cori's fur on his back. Cori would shiver and arch every time Macavity ran his claws down, which entertained Macavity to no end. Macavity slipped his paw across Cori's stomach, pulling Cori back against him.

"Why did you start to dance?" Macavity asked. He liked to find out everything possible about anyone.

"Tantomile started to, and I went to watch her…and I liked it," Cori said, shivering as Macavity ran his paw across Cori's stomach.

"So I went to sign up," Cori continued. "They said I had the build for ballet, so I signed up…and then I started jazz and tap later on," Macavity hummed, resting his head on Cori's shoulder.

Cori looked at him slightly. Macavity purred, nuzzling his cheek.

Cori was so confused.

"What am I?" Cori asked, repeating the question he asked a while ago.

"Hm?

"What am I to you?" Cori asked.

"I like having you here," Macavity murmured, his paw drifting over Cori's flat stomach. "I like having you to look at, I like having you sleeping by my side," Cori blinked, shocked.

"I like having you as my plaything," Cori shuddered. Macavity purred, pulling Cori closer against him.

Munkustrap blinked, startling awake, falling off the couch and onto the floor when there was a knock on the door suddenly.

"Earth quake," Bombalurina called, laughing.

"Haha…funny," Munkustrap called back. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Lonz," Munkustrap yawned and stepped back, letting Alonzo come in. Alonzo quickly filled him in on what happened at Bustopher's party.

"Is he okay?"

"Touch and go at the moment," Alonzo sighed. "But Cori managed to convince Macavity to let Misto go," Munkustrap looked at Alonzo.

"There's something else, Munk," Alonzo said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"We might have an idea of where Macavity is hiding…we're planning a raid tomorrow, if Cori is found he will be arrested," Alonzo sighed. Munkustrap looked at Bombalurina as she came to stand by his side. She looked at him worriedly.

They were both worried about Cori.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins.

One more chapter to go and then I'll put up the first chapter of the sequel to The new Jellicle.

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far!

Please, please, please, please read and review the 2nd last chapter!

Luv HGP!


	30. Arrested

Bombalurina and Munkustrap sat quietly in their home; Bomba was playing with the gold heart necklace Munkustrap had gotten her for Christmas.

They were both worried, they knew Alonzo and the others would be raiding Macavity's lair today and Cori would be arrested. She hugged Munkustrap, both watching the ticking of the clock.

Alonzo stood outside the large building, staring at it wearily.

"Let's go!" An order was yelled. Alonzo closed his eyes before quickly walking to join the group.

He wanted to find Cori first, because he knew some of the guys he was with wouldn't be so nice to him.

Cori looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, reading, when the door suddenly burst open. His eyes widened when Toms swarmed into the room. He was grabbed and thrown onto the floor. He tried to get up but was hit across the back. Cori cried out in pain.

"Shut up!" A Tom yelled, Cori cried out as he was hit again.

"Stop!" Cori winced, looking out from under his arms. "He's just freaked out,"

"He's scum, Lonzy," There was a low growl. Cori yelped when paws suddenly grabbed his wrists.

"It's alright, Cori," Cori relaxed when he heard Alonzo's voice.

"I need you put you paws behind your back, okay?" Alonzo murmured. Cori nodded and did so. He winced when he felt handcuffs around his wrists. Alonzo gently pulled Cori to his feet. Alonzo led Cori from the room. He could feel Cori trembling.

"Someone grab him a shirt?" Alonzo called back. "It's alright, Cori," Cori gave a shaky nod. Macavity was led out, handcuffed as well, and they met in the middle. Macavity looked at Cori, who was shaking madly. Macavity was pulled off and Alonzo led Cori to a waiting car. Alonzo slid in beside Cori, watching him as they drove off. Cori was staring at his legs, shaking madly. Alonzo sighed, rubbing his paw over his forehead.

This was going to be hard.

Alonzo led Cori upstairs into the police station, into holding. Alonzo winced when Macavity was thrown into the cell with Cori. Alonzo sighed, sitting outside and watching them. Macavity was walking over to Cori. Cori wrapped his arms around his bare chest, shivering madly. Alonzo watched, shocked and amazed, as Macavity slipped off his suit jacket and slipped it over Cori's shoulders before walking back to the other side of the holding cell. Cori pulled the jacket tighter around him, shivering madly.

"It's alright, Cori," Alonzo spoke up. Cori glanced at him, giving a small, nervous smile. Alonzo had to leave to fill in a report, but when he came back he found Macavity sitting beside Cori, looking bored, as Cori trembled. Macavity's arm was wrapped around Cori's waist, pulling him against him. Alonzo glared at Macavity. Macavity just smiled at him, nuzzling at Cori's cheek. Alonzo snarled. Cori looked up at Alonzo, pulling the jacket tighter around him. Alonzo sighed and lowered his head.

Poor Cori.

Munkustrap held Bomba's paw as they quickly ran into the jail. Alonzo had called and said that Cori had been processed and he was in jail, waiting the trial.

"Coricopat," Munkustrap said breathlessly. The Tom sitting behind the glass window didn't even look up.

"Can't have visitors," The Tom said boredly.

"Come on!" Munkustrap pleaded. The Tom looked up, his dark brown eyes widening.

"Hey, Munkus," The Tom said, shocked.

"Marcus," Munkustrap sighed. "Marcus, please, I have to see Coricopat," Marcus nodded, buzzing Munkus and Bomba in. They both walked in and waited in the small room. Cori was led in, he rubbed his arm nervously. Munkustrap's heart felt like it was shattering when he saw Cori in the white prison uniform. Munkustrap quickly walked up, hugging him tightly. Cori buried his head into Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cori whispered. Munkustrap pulled Cori over to the seats. He looked at Cori, who was staring at his paws, which were entwined in his lap.

"Cori, we're going to get you out of this," Munkustrap promised him. Cori gave a small nod, looking at Munkustrap.

Munkustrap hated how lifeless those dark green eyes of Cori's were.

Time passed and Cori was forced back to his cell. He looked at Macavity, who he unfortunately had to share a cell with. Macavity was sitting on his bunk, playing with his claws.

"Who was it?" Macavity asked.

"Munkustrap," Cori mumbled. Macavity looked up, surprised. Cori sat down on his bunk, which was opposite Macavity's. Cori shuddered as he heard the Toms walking down the passage in front of their cell.

"Hey, good lookin'," One of the Toms leered at Cori. Cori turned his head away.

"Ah, don't be like that," Another laughed.

"You'll be our…friend soon enough,"

"Back off!" Macavity hissed, standing up and walking to stand in front of Cori, protecting him. The Toms looked at him.

"And who are you?"

"Macavity, so back off unless you want your throat cut," Macavity snarled. The Toms quickly high-tailed it.

Macavity looked back at Cori, who was still staring at the wall. Macavity bit his lip, thinking. He walked to the bars, calling for someone. A guard walked up.

"What do you want?" The guard growled.

"Take me to the warden, I have to tell him something," Macavity said. The guard let Macavity out. Cori stayed huddled up on his bunk, wearily watching the cell door.

Macavity came back a little while later, the warden following him.

"Coricopat," Cori looked at the warden. "You will be released tomorrow," Cori blinked in surprise, watching as the warden walked off. Cori looked at Macavity.

"W-What did you do?" Cori asked, shocked.

"Told him that I was the one who killed those Toms,"

"But they found my paw prints on it," Cori said.

"Yes, but I had my paws on top of yours and forced you to shoot them," Macavity said, sitting beside Cori.

"W-Why?" Cori whispered. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist.

"Because I hate seeing you so scared," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear. "And I don't think you'd do well in prison," Cori looked at him.

"T-Thank you," Macavity nuzzled Cori's cheek.

"And I don't want you in here," Macavity murmured, licking the side of Cori's face.

"Gives me something to look forward to for when I get out," Cori shivered. Macavity pulled Cori close against him.

Cori woke up in the middle of night, blinking as Macavity's arm tightened around his waist. Cori shivered.

"Coricopat!" Cori looked up from where he was sitting on his bunk when his name was called. Macavity looked up as well. A guard walked to stand in front of the door.

"Time to go," Cori stood up. Macavity grabbed Cori's waist, pulling him around. Cori blinked when he found himself staring up into Macavity's face.

"You better not forget me," Macavity murmured. The guard gave a small cough and moved out of sight of them.

"Because I'll be back for you the moment I'm free of this place,"

"You been given seven consecutive life sentences," Cori murmured. Macavity grinned.

"I'll get out soon enough," Macavity said before planting his lips firmly against Cori's. Cori blinked surprised but didn't pull away. Macavity finally let go, his paw slipped down to grab Cori's behind. Cori gave a small squeak in shock. Macavity laughed and pushed Cori in the direction of the door. Cori left.

Munkustrap was waiting for him. He gave a relieved smile when he saw Cori, quickly walking forward and hugging him tightly. Cori buried his head into Munkustrap's shoulder, shaking. Cori got his things. Munkustrap watched as he clipped the collar back around his neck. Cori sighed and turned back to Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a small smile. Cori walked back over to him.

"I'm glad you're back," Munkustrap murmured to him, hugging him once more. Cori hugged him back.

"I'm glad I am too," Cori sobbed softly. They both walked to Munkustrap's car.

"Cori!" Cori was tackled in a hug by Rumpleteazer as soon as he stepped from Munkustrap's car. Rumpleteazer kissed Cori repeatedly. Cori blinked when Teazer got off of him, blushing furiously. She ran off when Jenny called her name, scandalised. Munkustrap chuckled, pulling Cori from the ground. Tantomile hugged him next.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She whispered. Cori held his sister tightly.

"I'm glad I'm home too," Cori murmured. Tantomile let him go.

"Whoa, Misto!" Cori cried as Misto tackled him.

"Thank you for getting him to let me go," Misto whispered. Cori smiled before it faltered.

"How's your dad?"

"He's fine," Misto said before standing up and going to bury himself in Tugger's arms. Munkustrap pulled Cori back up from the ground…again.

Cori found himself being hugged repeatedly. Finally, he was left alone to go into his house with Tantomile and Admetus. Admetus was grinning broadly as he walked beside Cori.

"Glad to have you back," Admetus said. "Now we can finally set a date for the wedding!" Cori smiled.

"And don't you dare feel like you need to move out!" Admetus added as an afterthought. Cori blinked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course," Admetus said, wrapping his arm around Tantomile's waist.

"Tanto and I will love it if you still live here," Cori smiled.

"Thanks."

Later that night, Cori sat on his bed. He ran the towel through his head fur once more, trying to get rid of any more water, before his paw reached to touch the collar, still around his neck. Cori frowned before removing it. He stared at it, contemplating what to do with it.

Throw it out?

No…Cori placed it in the drawer in his bedside table.

Months went by and Cori settled back into life.

Tantomile and Admetus had their wedding, it was a sweet ceremony…and Tantomile looked beautiful, even Cori had trouble not crying. He was happy his sister was happy…and Admetus was a great Tom.

Cori was sitting at Munkustrap's, talking to him as Bombalurina bustled around. She and Munkustrap were now engaged, which Bomba loved. Tugger and Misto were there as well, Misto draped across Tugger's lap. They had been laughing when Munkustrap's phone rang.

"Hello?" Munkustrap answered, still laughing. He immediately stopped.

"What?" Tugger, Misto and Cori looked at Munkustrap as Bomba came out from the kitchen to look worriedly at him. Munkustrap closed the phone, staring at it.

"What?" Bombalurina asked. "What happened?"

"T-There was a hostage thing at the Police station,"

"How is that possible?" Tugger butted in, "They all have guns!"

"A Tom came in and asked to talk to Gus, they let him in and the next thing they knew, the Tom had a gun to Gus's head…and more Toms, which they thought were normal civilians, brought out more guns and told the cops to put their guns on the desk," Munkustrap sighed. "The whole Police department was held hostage for an hour while they tried to negotiate," Munkustrap's eyes turned to Cori.

"They finally got what they wanted and they left…Alonzo just called me and told me everything,"

"Is Lonz okay?" Misto asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little shaken,"

"What did they want?" Cori asked, feeling sick.

"Macavity's release," Cori blinked, staring at Munkustrap, shocked.

"Macavity's back on the streets, Cori," Cori nodded, biting his lip.

Macavity smiled as he walked around his new lair. Those fools would do anything to save their chief of Police, even though he was under payment for Macavity.

"Good to have you back, boss," Gilbert grinned. He had managed to get away when the police raided their old lair…he was the one who organised the take-over of the police station.

"Thank you, Gilbert," Macavity murmured, picking up a picture on his desk.

It was of Coricopat, laughing at his sister's wedding. He and Tantomile were dancing together. Macavity smiled and set the picture back down.

Soon, Cori would be back with him and the ones who helped put him away; Alonzo, Munkustrap, Bomba, Victoria, Misto…they were all going to pay.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Ah, I can't believe it's done…but I'm planning a sequel!

Okay, just to tell you the fics I have planned.

-Sequel to this

-One where the Jellicles live in human society and are being rounded up and locked away.

-One where an abused human girl is saved by the Jellicles and turned into one of them.

-One with plenty of angst for all of the Toms ;)

…The sequel to The new Jellicle will be put up tomorrow, it's going be called 'Change in the wind,'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Please read and review the last chapter, pretty please?

Luv HGP!


End file.
